Just a Dream
by venusnv80
Summary: It all starts with a dream  or a nightmare  and leads to an obsession for Damon Salvatore much to Bonnie's unhappiness. How can they work together to get rid of a common enemy, while fighting their growing attraction that started with a dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Soo when plot bunnies enter my head, I have to get them on a document so that I don't forget. I've been thinking of this little plot for awhile-don't know where I am going yet, but is anyone interested in the ride with me?**

**I'm thinking that it starts after Bonnie/Damon kidnap Mason and going from there...with my own twist. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I walked into my house and slammed the door behind me, which actually hurt my already bruised wrist. I looked down at my new shirt and screamed…my perfect white peasant girl shirt was totally ruined and it had blood on it. Who can I blame for this…oh I know…Damon Salvatore.

He was the reason why I had to deal with Mason Lockwood who basically bled on me from Damon punching him in the nose and my wrist being bruised and sore. "Damn him!" I screamed as I dropped the grimoire on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I slammed the refrigerator door and screamed as I shook my wrist.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that when you're wrist is swollen", a cocky, arrogant, homicidal voice said from behind me.

I narrowed my eyes…couldn't he just leave me alone for a day…or two…or YEAR!

"What do you want…I did what you asked, I have a ruined shirt and a sore wrist to go with it", I snapped as I turned around, "and how in the hell did you get in here?"

"I did say thank you", Damon answered.

"Yes…I believe you said…_Hey Judgey…Thanks_…excuse me if I wasn't sold".

"You know what you need?" Damon asked advancing toward me.

"What…to forget that I ever knew you?"

"Oh come on Bonnie…you know, you don't _really_ mean that", Damon frowned as he backed me up against the counter top.

"I do and if you come any closer to me…I swear to all things holy, I will spend the next hour giving you an aneurysm over and over again".

"You know Bonnie, you don't really mean that".

"I do…want to try me?"

"Hmm…I rather try something else…" he said smiling at me in a very weird way and before I could even think about giving him an aneurysm, his lips are on mine and I'm not sure what happened or why I didn't react the way I should have, but I let him kiss me.

I closed my eyes and I think (not sure) that I moaned, I must have because Damon stopped kissing me and looked at me with that cocky grin, "Oooh I think she likes it", he smirked.

"Shut up!" I hissed as I pulled him closer to me and locked lips with him.

I could feel him picking me up and carrying me out of the kitchen with his lips never leaving mine. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I felt this need…this hunger to be with him and it was something I never felt before exactly.

I felt as he kicked open my bedroom door and threw me on the bed. I struggled to get my shirt off as Damon ripped his off. I then went for his belt buckle as I pulled down his jeans, "Oooh eager witch are we?" he smirked as I pulled him down on top of me.

"Didn't I say shut up…if I didn't believe that mouth would be useful, I would close it", I said as I felt him slide my jeans down.

"Hmmm", he said as I felt him enter me as I gasped and I felt his fangs break the skin on my neck.

My eyes flew open as I looked around the room. I was alone in my bed, I touched my neck and it was wet…I flipped on my light and noticed blood on my fingers.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom flipping on the light and examining my neck. Two puncture wounds were clear as day with blood seeping out of them, I looked back to my room and there was nothing…and no one.

SSSSS

As soon as I went to focus on the other part of her neck, I felt a cold wind come through my window causing me to open my eyes. I sat up in bed alone as I licked my lips, I could still taste her sweet blood in my mouth. Her blood was intoxicating…I remember it being so from the first bite I took violently after Emily had betrayed me, but tonight…when she allowed me to; it was something that made me want to drain her dry. But what…she's not here…was it all a dream? A dream that I would die trying to make come true?

I sat back in bed with a grin on my face. Oh yes, Bonnie Bennett…I would taste her blood again, one way or the other.

**Please feel free to leave a review, let's see where this goes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm still working through this one, so please feel free to leave reviews. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I opened my eyes to the alarm clock screaming at me the next morning. I shielded my eyes from the sun and sat up in bed. It took me hours to fall asleep last night after waking up with the marks and the blood. I looked through the grimoire and could not find one thing to explain how I ended up with those puncture marks. The only thing I could think of is that I scratched myself in anger…in anger that I was having a nightmare that included having sex with Damon Salvatore. I think that part bothered me more than the unexplained marks. What about yesterday made me want to have sex with Damon Salvatore? We basically kidnapped Mason Lockwood and I am sure with Damon's jealous streak, he probably killed him. What about that turned me on…I think I should vomit about ten times before I leave the house.

As I slipped out of bed, my cell phone began to ring. "Hello", I answered.

"Bonnie, its Stefan…can you come over?"

I closed my eyes. If he wanted me to come over, that mean that he needed me and my powers…and if I went over there, I'm sure Damon would be there.

"Bonnie…are you there?"

"Umm…yes, I can come over…I will be there soon", I replied.

"Good and bring Emily's spell book", Stefan added.

"Of course…wouldn't come without it", I said ending the call.

By the time I reached the Salvatore boarding house, it was filled with people. Jeremy Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore and of course much to my chagrin, Damon Salvatore were standing around the library.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around.

"We're going to kill Katherine", Jeremy answered happily.

"What?"

Stefan walked over, "Let me explain…"

"Please".

"We're going to kill Katherine", he stated.

I shook my head, "Are you kidding me…people will get hurt…when do you plan to do this?"

"At the Masquerade Ball, it will be the perfect time…she wants the moonstone, we will agree to give it to her, but we need your help".

"My help…what could I possibly do?"

"We need you to do a spell…one like the tomb spell to keep a vampire in a room", Stefan replied as I looked around the room and noticed Damon's crystal blue eyes on me.

I instantly touched my neck where I carefully applied some cover up to cover the wounds and what did he do? He grinned at me and winked. What the hell?

"Bonnie, do you think you can do that?"

"Do that…well I don't know, it took me and grams to attempt to break the seal…I don't know if I can break the seal alone?"

"But you can try?" Stefan asked.

"Yes…I can try…but…"

"That's all we need", Stefan answered, "Bonnie's in".

"Good!" Jeremy grinned.

"Hey Judgey…thank you", Damon winked as I shook my head.

After spending hours at the boarding house attempting to perfect the plan, I packed up my stuff and headed out towards my car. "You know, you really shouldn't go out at night by yourself…there are all kinds of creatures out here…those that may do very bad things to you", Damon's voice drifted from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "I can handle myself…need a reminder?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Oh no…I don't…but I have question for you, is there a reason why you avoided me today?"

"I avoided you because I hate you".

"Oh no…you don't hate me as much as you claim", Damon smirked as he wiggled his finger in my place begging me to bite it off.

"Oh but I _do_ hate you".

"Then why we were rolling around on your bed last night…why did you let me bite into you…and why are you covering it up today?" he asked lightly touching my neck causing me to shiver inside.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about", I mumbled as I opened my car door hitting him in the legs, causing him to grimace and sliding inside.

"See you at the Ball, Bonnie", he waved as I started my car and drove away.

SSSS

I could hear her heartbeat speed up as soon as I mentioned being in her bed and biting her. This morning, I was sure that the dream was just my imagination, but when she walked in today barely making eye contact and I noticed the make up covering something on her neck, I knew that the dream was not just a dream.

Her heartbeat told me that she wasn't quite sure what happened last night, but she was definitely playing ignorant about the entire thing. I plan to have lots of fun with this.

"What are you doing out here?" Stefan asked.

"I was just saying goodbye to Bonnie".

"Damon, don't piss her off…we need her for this to work".

"I was being perfectly kind to Bonnie, but you know she's soo sensitive about everything".

"Then you need to stay away from her. We have a common goal here, don't mess it up by messing with Bonnie".

"Your concern over Bonnie is pretty interesting; does Elena know that you care soo much about her best friend's well being?"

"Leave Bonnie alone, we need her to be on our side for this?"

"I know that and she will be…nothing means more to me than making Katherine suffer for everything she's done to us".

"Good…now we have a few more things to go over, so follow me", Stefan said walking towards the house.

Damon followed Stefan, but also turned around to look at the road. He would have plenty of time to be with Miss Bennett after they were done giving Katherine her due.

SSSSS

I straightened my tie as Stefan and I walked down the stairs into the garden at the Lockwood mansion. I have to say, the town of Mystic Falls knew how to throw lavish affairs with women dressed in very lovely dresses. I scanned the crowd and located Bonnie. She was moving towards us. I locked eyes with her and she nodded.

"Well Tabitha's here, I'm going to meet her in the room…find Katherine", I spoke up.

Stefan nodded as he walked down the stairs and I turned to walk up towards the house. Originally, Jeremy was to serve as the lieutenant to Bonnie's mission, but unfortunately (or fortunately, in my case) he was stuck making sure that Elena did not show up and throw a wrench in all of our plans. I am now serving as her assistant in her little endeavor.

When I walked into the empty room, Bonnie was sitting with the grimoire open. "You were supposed to wait for me", I walked in and took a seat next to her.

"I haven't started…I was waiting for you".

"Well I'm here".

"Good…now just be quiet", she said closing her eyes as she began to chant. I watched as the room began to glow slightly and then I turned my attention to her and watched her intently.

This was not the same Bonnie that I attacked in the woods or even the same one that cast that spell with her grandmother. This was a different Bonnie, a more powerful Bonnie and her power was intoxicating. I moved closer to her as she finished chanting and then opened her eyes, "Why are you so close?" she asked staring at me and moving over.

"I was helping you".

She eased away from me, "Thanks…so it's all done now".

"Good, so I will just wait for Caroline to do her part and Stefan to come up here".

"And I will stay in the other room and after you kill Katherine, I will break the seal".

"Can you do that?"

"Do you doubt my powers?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"How could I when you remind me that you could kill me at any moment and you've tried at least once".

"Well you deserved it".

"And what do I deserve now for being soo good?" I asked with a smile.

She looked at me with an intense glare as my cell phone began to beep. I looked down and saw Stefan's message, "It's time".

"I will go into the other room, let me know when its time to break the seal", she replied standing up and heading towards the other room. I watched her walk away in that very nice, body clinging dress that left little to the imagination. Right after we finished with Katherine, I would have to find a way to make that dream come true.

SSSSS

I sat down on the bed right outside the ready room where the guys planned to trap Katherine and kill her. I can't deny that my nerves are at an all time high. While I was confident that Stefan and Damon could kill Katherine and all of this would be over; there was still a part of me that held some apprehension. Katherine was smart…she was cunning and she could manipulate them to do whatever she wanted. I also had to admit that I'm not sure if I can break the seal alone. It basically killed Grams to break the seal with me. I was doing it alone now and although no one knew, I was starting to have problems performing magic. If I over exerted myself, sometimes I would find my nose bleeding and other times, I find myself blacking out. However, there was no time for me to get scared now, everyone was counting on me.

I listened intently as I heard Caroline speaking with Katherine outside in the ready room. She was taunting her with the news that she had tricked her. I could hear Katherine's growls as she screamed at Caroline and realized that she could not get out. I couldn't help but smile at Caroline's obvious glee in trapping the woman that had murdered her.

Suddenly I heard Caroline walking away and Damon and Stefan confronted Katherine. They exchanged a few words and that's when I heard the tussling and furniture breaking. I wanted to jump off the bed and rush in and help, but I knew that I needed to stay here…hidden…and then I heard Jeremy's voice…what was his doing here?

"Stop everything that you're doing to her is happening to Elena!" he yelled.

Suddenly the tussling stopped. Elena? What was she doing here…how would we know that something was wrong with her and what was going on?

I jumped up off the bed and headed into the other room, "Where is Elena?" I asked my eyes wild looking at Jeremy.

"Outside…outside", Jeremy called.

I started to run to the door but Katherine grabbed me around my neck, "Ooh…lookie here, what do we have the witch…I guess she's the reason why I'm stuck in this room…well I guess, my witch is better than yours".

"Get off of me", I hissed.

Katherine tightened her grip, "What would you two do if I just snapped your witch's neck, right now?"

I watch as Stefan and Damon started to advance towards her and I built up all the energy I had and place my hand on Katherine's face sending fire from my hand burning her as she let me go and screamed in pain. Only after I did it, did I realize that Elena felt that as well—I ran out of the room.

"Where's Elena?" I asked Jeremy.

"Come with me", he said leading me down the stairs.

He brought me to the woods surrounding the mansion where Elena was on the ground screaming in agony, I could see the burn mark on her face. "I'm sorry…I can take it away…I can", I said holding onto her arms and closing my eyes chanting.

Her screams of agony lessened as I felt the pain start to dissipate. "Jeremy stay with her, there's another witch here…I have to find her", I yelled running towards the house.

SSSSS

"Soo…what would you two like to talk about while we wait for my witch to bring me the moonstone?" Katherine smirked as she sat down crossing her legs, "would you like to thank me for giving you such a wonderful life…would you like to talk about which one of you were better in bed…or would you like to talk about why you two both have an attraction to my doppelganger?"

"I want to talk about what you will do when you're burning in hell", I answered as I poured a drink.

"Oooh Damon…touchy", Katherine purred, "Stefan, you really are the kinder brother…that is why I love you more".

I don't know what came over me then, I grabbed Katherine up from her seat and held a stake up to her. "Damon…no!" Stefan called holding onto my arm.

I looked into Katherine's eyes. She was taunting me…daring me to stake her and I wanted to badly.

"Katherine!" a voice said from the doorway.

I backed off of Katherine and looked over to the door where a tall, caramel colored woman with long brown hair stood. "Lucy…you have the moonstone", Katherine grinned as she pushed me away and headed over to Lucy.

"Yes, I have the moonstone".

That witch gave away the moonstone to Katherine's witch…how could she do such a thing? When I get my hands on her…

"So after I hand over this moonstone, my debt will be paid", Lucy asked.

"Yes…completely…now, give it to me", Katherine ordered.

Lucy handed over the moonstone and immediately Katherine began to choke.

"You didn't tell me that another Bennett witch was involved…", Lucy began, "but I am sure that is _exactly_ why you didn't tell me".

I watched as Katherine convulsed on the floor.

"Sorry for my part in this mess", Lucy said starting towards the door, "Elena is fine".

And with that the other witch walked out of the door.

SSSSSS

I waited until Lucy walked down the stairs and I caught up with her, "What happened…is Katherine dead?"

"Everything is fine…I'm sorry, I had no idea that this was going on".

"Who are you…I knew that I could trust you, but how…why?"

"Do I remind you of anyone?" Lucy asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No…"

"Well I am actually…Angelica's daughter, sister of Shelia…we're cousins, Bonnie".

"Cousins…really…please, stay…so we can talk".

"I can't stay…but I will be back if you ever need me".

I felt tears spring to my eyes. This was all too much and I had no one to help me, "I need you now".

Lucy looked at me and frowned as my cell phone went off, "Actually the vampires need you now", Lucy stated.

I looked down at my cell phone and saw Damon's text, "Around back".

I sighed and looked up, but Lucy had disappeared. I wiped my tears as I headed back into the house.

SSSSS

I watched Damon carry Katherine into the tomb as I clutched the grimoire, "I don't understand why you didn't stake her", I shook my head looking around.

"Well because Katherine specializes in torture and now we are delving out some of our own torture, now is the seal up?"

I nodded.

Damon threw Katherine into the tomb and threw the moonstone along with her, "Why did you do that?" I asked moving next to him.

"It doesn't do anything anymore…she can have it".

"What…what's going on?" Katherine asked as she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Well I just thought that you would like to be in the home that alluded you for over a hundred years", Damon smirked.

Katherine charged towards the opening and bounced back against the seal, "You…you the witch…get me out of here, do you think that you can trust him…he will betray you, he will hurt you…you can't trust him".

"I can trust him more than I can trust you!" I spoke up.

"You don't know what you are doing witch".

"I know that you tried to destroy everyone and this is a way to stop you", I answered.

"Goodbye Katherine", Damon said moving the bolder in front of the opening.

"Damon…you can't do this…Elena's in danger…you can't…"

"I will protect Elena", Damon said closing the opening.

I leaned up against the wall as I felt a trickle of blood come from my nose that I quickly wiped away.

"Are you ready, witch?" Damon asked looking at me, "hey witch…is something wrong?"

I nodded, "Yes…I'm fine…we can go", I started to take a step out of the tomb when suddenly I lost my footing and fell to the ground and that was the last thing I remembered.

**As you can see...some things will change and some things will stay the same. Damon's obsession with Bonnie will start to become very dangerous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the review love! Please feel free to show some more! We are definitely dealing with an obsessed Damon and that is NOT GOOD. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After the witch checked out on me in the tombs, I walked into the house carrying her and immediately Stefan pounced on me, "What did you do to her?" he accused with that forehead wrinkling at me.

"I didn't do anything to her…she fainted in the tomb after she sealed it and she is definitely not light, so you want to move out of my way", I snapped as I felt an intense pain in my head causing me to drop her and Stefan catching her before she hit the floor, "damn you witch!"

"I heard that…I am not fat!" Bonnie snapped as Stefan sat her down carefully.

"Well you are not light of a feather and I could have left you on that dusty floor, you know".

Bonnie smoothed out her dress and glared at me.

"What happened in the tomb, Bonnie?" Stefan asked touching her arm and immediately felt a sense of hatred towards my brother. Not my usual hatred, but a hatred bordering on jealously.

"I fainted…I didn't eat at the ball and I did a lot of spells today…it was nothing", she shrugged.

I could tell by the way she wouldn't look at me, that she was lying.

"Are you sure…that's it?" Stefan asked.

"Yes…I will be good as new with some sleep", she nodded.

"Well I think that you shouldn't be alone", I spoke up causing Stefan and Bonnie to look at me, "I mean, you said yourself that a lot went on today, anything could happen if you went home alone".

"Well I will go to Elena's…"

"Why don't you just stay here, we have extra rooms".

"No…that is quite all right, I am going home…Stefan, can you give me a ride please?"

"Sure".

"I will give you a ride".

Bonnie and Stefan looked at me again as if I had three heads, "Look, I'm trying to be nice here…you did a lot for us tonight and I am only trying to help", I offered up.

"Bonnie, I can take you home if you want me to?" Stefan replied looking into her eyes.

"No its fine…Damon can take me", Bonnie sighed, "and if you make one crack about my weight, I swear that I will set your car on fire when I get out of it".

"Oooh touchy", I winked as I headed out of the door.

"Damon…do not do anything stupid", Stefan warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", I mumbled as I closed the door behind us. Stupid would be not trying to get a taste of the witch's blood tonight. Some people wanted champagne to celebrate, I wanted a taste of Bonnie Bennett's blood to celebrate my win over Katherine.

Bonnie slid into the seat next to me and looked out of the window as I pulled out of the parking space outside of the boarding house, "Soo…tonight was a win for the good guys, huh?" I asked glancing over at her.

"The good guys? Does that include you?"

I chuckled, "You know Bonnie, you can start being nice to me now…it's not a crime".

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked sweetly looking at me.

"Because I'm a pretty handsome guy…strong…and I saved you tonight".

"Saved me from what?"

"I could have left you in that tomb".

"I would have been alright, I am sure".

"God…so predictable…I do something nice for you and you give me attitude".

She folded her arms and looked out of the window, "Fine…thank you…CRAZY", she snapped turning back to look out of the window.

I turned smiled, "Thank you".

I could see her look at me with a slight smile and roll her eyes.

SSSSS

Damon parked his car in my driveway and followed me up the stairs. He was acting really weird and it was starting to freak me out. He never cared much about anything I had to say before or even my well being. He often cared about how I could help him and that was it and now he was escorting me home? Weirdness. It almost made me think he still had his mind on that weird nightmare I had a couple of days ago. I had no idea how he knew about it, but I didn't like it at all.

I walked up to my door, touched the doorknob and felt a jolt. Someone or something was on the other side. I closed my eyes and sighed; I wasn't prepared for this.

"What's wrong?" Damon said standing behind me.

"Someone's inside", I whispered.

"Who?"

"I can't tell".

"Then how do you know anyone's inside".

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door, walked inside and turned on the light to see that my house was torn apart. Books were thrown everywhere and pictures were shattered. I looked around with my hand up to my mouth…who would do this? And why would they do this?

"Bonnie…invite me in, let me make sure they're gone", Damon said from behind me.

I stood looking around with tears springing to my eyes. Pictures of me and Grams were ripped to shreds on the floor…pictures of my mother…pictures of me and my father…Elena…Caroline…

"Bonnie…let me in…they could still be here!" Damon pleaded with me.

I turned around to look at him staring at me in the doorway, "Come in", I whispered as he stepped inside and whizzed past me searching the house.

When he came back I had no concept of it until I felt his hands on my arm, "They're gone".

"Gone…who…who's gone?"

"Whoever did this to your house…look, I'm going to take a look around and I will come back in to make sure that everything's ok".

I nodded as he headed out of the door.

SSSSS

I walked out to the side of Bonnie's house where I noticed the two figures dressed in black standing still by the fence. "Now…you did a very good job in there and I think I can take it from here boys", I smirked as the two figures removed their black masks to reveal two teenage boys, "and because you did such a good job tonight, I will allow you to live…you won't remember any of this…but nevertheless…go and never come back".

The two boys took off running without a word.

Yeah I'm a bastard for compelling those two juvenile delinquents to tear up her house, but that's all collateral damage to get what I want and what I want is Bonnie Bennett's blood, by any means necessary.

"Damon…did you find them?" Bonnie asked coming up behind me.

"No…they're long gone wherever they are…", I said looking towards the darkness where the boys disappeared, "…let's go back in the house".

She nodded as she allowed me to follow her into the house. "I can get this cleaned up for you".

"No…I need to look through all of this stuff and see if I can salvage anything".

"I don't think you should be alone tonight".

"Damon…I…you know what…ok…take me to Elena's…I can't stay here".

Elena's? I wasn't expecting that.

"It's kind of late", I spoke up.

"I am going to Elena's…now you can drive me or I can drive myself".

"Fine…I will take you, but before you come back here…call me".

"Damon, you are being awfully nice about this".

"Well we don't know who did this, but it probably has something to do with you helping us out tonight and I feel somewhat responsible for this…soo…"

"I appreciate that…just let me change clothes and I will be ready to go".

I nodded as she ran up the stairs.

I silently yelled out in frustration as she disappeared up the steps. How could my perfect plan end up with me driving her over to Elena's probably to cry on her shoulder?

SSSSS

"What happened?" Elena asked as she closed the door eyeing Damon in his car on the street.

"I don't know…I came home and someone broke into my house…they destroyed everything Elena…pictures…books were everywhere…someone came in and wrecked it".

"But why…I mean, Katherine's in the tomb and she doesn't have anyone working with her…"

"I don't know…all I know is that someone knows that I am working with Damon and Stefan or maybe someone realized that I'm a witch".

"But why would they destroy your things?"

"I don't know Elena", I stood up, "all I know that this is too much…I'm also having some trouble with spells".

"What kind of trouble?" Elena asked.

"If I over exert myself…I have blackout".

"You what!" Elena exclaimed, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know…and the worst possible person found out tonight", I sighed.

"Damon".

"Yes, Damon…I'm sure that he's suspicious now and if he knows that I have a weakness…"

"But he's been nicer right…he brought you here, he was with you at your house…"

"Yes, but I don't trust him Elena…nothing will make me trust Damon after all he's done".

"I know…I know…but…I guess he's trying", Elena shrugged.

"He snapped Jeremy's neck a couple of weeks ago because you didn't tell him you loved him…Damon is evil and he only does nice things for other people if it benefits him".

"Then why did he bring you here tonight and make sure your house was secure…he does have his moments Bonnie".

I shook my head; Elena was soo easy to trust. I would never trust Damon…not fully anyway. I know that he always has an ulterior motive, no matter how great he is pretending to be.

"Did something else happen between you and Damon?" Elena asked.

I flashed back to that nightmare a couple of days ago with Damon and I engaged in a very, very naughty sexual act, him biting me and waking up with the fang marks. "No…nothing happened".

"Are you sure…I mean, this seems like more than your usual Damon hate".

"I'm sorry Elena if I can't be a fan of his like you are despite what he's done", I snapped and immediately regretted it when Elena frowned, "look, I'm sorry…it's just been a rough night and I'm exhausted".

"I understand…I'm sorry", Elena said hugging me, "I'm sorry".

"It's ok…I just want to take a shower…go to sleep and wake up tomorrow and try to salvage some of the things at my house tomorrow".

"Ok", Elena smiled, "things will be ok Bon".

I nodded as I headed into the bathroom. I closed the door and looked in the mirror; I look like hell. All of my perfectly good make up was gone and my mascara had run down my face. I looked like an extra in a horror movie and apparently, since my life had turned into one…it was fitting.

SSSSS

Elena walked in behind me the next morning as we entered my house. I could hear her gasp as we looked around at the mess that was created. It looked even worse in the daylight. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. I closed my eyes as I began to chant and suddenly all of the glass and things around the room began to fly around and put themselves back together.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked as everything was put in its place.

"I looked through Emily's grimoire…whoever messed up my house didn't get it".

"That's good…Bonnie, this was probably an isolated incident…someone just breaking in".

"You don't believe that, do you…after everything that's happened, you can't possibly believe that Elena", I asked looking at her.

"Bonnie, I just don't know what else to say…this all started with me because I fell in love with Stefan…this is my fault".

I sighed and closed my eyes, "This is no one's fault…it just happened…you fell in love with a vampire and I found out I'm a witch…stuff happens".

"But it's been happening to us for months now!"

I looked at Elena and saw her eyes were watering. Amazing, I just had to put my house together again and I had to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her as someone knocked on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to Stefan and Damon. I instantly noticed Stefan focus on Elena and rush over to her. I looked at Damon, "You want to comfort her too…go ahead", I replied walking out of the foyer towards the kitchen.

I opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and sipped closing my eyes. Sometimes I'm not sure why I came back to Mystic Falls after Grams died. My dad was barely here, my friends were all wrapped up into their own dramas, and my witch abilities wouldn't be as important somewhere else.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked standing behind me.

I twirled around and glared at him, "Why are you in here…why…Elena is in there crying, shouldn't you be in there looking at her and Stefan with the clenched jaw and jealous eyes…why are you in here asking me questions!"

"Maybe because I want to know the answers".

"Why…you've never cared before…even when you asked me to help with Mason, you were mean to me and basically threatened me…am I supposed to believe that you care now?"

"Look Bonnie, we always had a love-hate relationship".

"What love?" I scoffed, "there is no love…the only reason why you bother with me is because of Elena or what I can do with you…you have your own little Bennett witch and that's all you care about".

"That is not all I care about…it's just a shame that you can't see that Bonnie", Damon frowned as he turned and walked out of the kitchen as I threw a bottle of water at the wall.

SSSSS

I walked through the living room and out the door as I could feel Stefan and Elena's eyes on my back. I heard when the water bottle hit the wall following my exit and I heard Bonnie's scream, even though she tried to keep it low. I slid inside my car and grinned; this was perfect groundwork to get Miss Bennett right where I want her and it was working out. Bonnie was no doubt feeling guilty about her outburst and would never admit it, but I would make her one day…very soon.

**Damon's only just started his manipulation**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo everyone likes an obsessed Damon...I like him too, but his obsession may cost Bonnie a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A week later, after Stefan and Elena had taken off for a 'lover's vacation' or something, I decided to step up my plan to get Bonnie Bennett's blood. As I strolled through the woods, I listened to the laughter from a campfire. When would these stupid college students realize that Mystic Falls was not the place to be in the woods at night?

"Hey guys…I have to go take a leak…be right back", a clearly drunk and high loser chuckled as he headed towards me.

"Don't say that!" a girl squealed.

"Be riiighhhhhttt back", he sung as he moved closer to me.

I waited behind the tree as he finished up, as soon as he zipped up his pants; I grabbed him around the throat and pulled him away from the campfire. He tried to fight, but I was too strong. I threw him down into the tomb and jumped down there next to him.

"What do you want with me?" he asked moving away from me.

I bit into my wrist.

"What…what are you...", the guy asked looking around.

I bent down and placed my wrist to his mouth, "Drink", I compelled him.

He took in my blood gagging and then looked at me, "Now…for the next phase", I said before placing my hands on his neck and twisting until I heard the snap.

SSSSS

Caroline sat across from me at the Mystic Grille, "Bonnie…I need you to at least smile", she grinned, "please…for me".

I looked up at Caroline and smiled. She had suffered way more than I did because of all of this madness. Her life had been taken away because of Katherine and now she was a vampire…she would have to watch everyone die around her and she would have to spend her life lying to anyone that wasn't in the 'know'.

"Ever since Stefan and Elena left town for a couple of days, you've been really different…I know someone broke into your house, but what is really wrong Bonnie…we got Katherine in the tomb, she's not getting out any time soon. Things have died down…no pun intended".

"I know Caroline…I know…I'm happy that Stefan and Elena are taking some time to work out their issues and get away from all of this, but it's just been…hard and…"

"And what?" Caroline asked leaning forward.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure if Caroline was the best person to share this with (she has a big mouth, especially when she feels threatened)—but she is my friend. "A couple of weeks ago…I had a nightmare…"

"What kind of nightmare?"

"I…", I began finding it hard to even say the words.

"You what…woke up with a pimple…went to school naked…what?"

"I had sex with Damon and I let him bite me", I rushed out.

Caroline looked at me with wide eyes, "What…why…why would you dream about that?"

"I don't know!" I sighed, "and to make matters worse…when I woke up ready to vomit, I had the bite marks on my neck".

"What…how is that possible unless Damon was really there and you two…"

"We most certainly did not…I don't know how it happened or why it happened, but it did and it freaked me out big time and I think he knows…"

"But how would he know if it was your nightmare?"

"I don't know…he's Damon, he could have been messing with me…but he described it in a way like he had the same nightmare or something…and he's been…almost nice".

"Well he can be understanding once in awhile…he usually saves it for Elena".

"I know and that's why I am suspicious of him".

"Well…I guess you should just keep your distance, with Katherine locked away…Stefan and Elena wherever they are and Damon being occupied probably causing havoc somewhere else away from us, you can take some time to be happy…to try to be normal".

"How can I be normal when one of my best friend is a vampire and I'm a witch", I smiled.

"You fake it…I'm a pro now!" Caroline winked.

"Yes you are", I said taking her hand and smiling.

SSSSS

After leaving the Mystic Grille I drove home. Caroline was right. We were actually experiencing a lag in drama, so I should take advantage of it. Maybe find Lucy and get some questions answered. I parked my car in front of my house, headed up the stairs towards the front door, opened the door and walked inside as I placed my keys on the table by the door, I walked over to the bookcase and picked out one of Grams' family albums. Maybe I could find something about Lucy in one of these.

As I settled down in a chair to look through the album, someone rang the doorbell. I stood up and walked over to the door looking through the peephole. There was a guy standing outside with a pizza, "Can I help you?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah…I'm looking for 4532 Brindle Road", he said.

I opened the door, "This is 4532 Brindle Road…but I didn't order a pizza".

"Damn it...Sally always gets the addresses wrong…", he frowned looking down at his cell, "oh and perfect…my cell is dead…can I use your phone, I promise I just have to call the shop and get the right address".

I instantly felt my body tense up, but quickly shook it away...Mystic Falls used to be a place where you didn't have to look over your shoulder, "Sure…come in", I smiled opening the door wider as he walked in.

"I won't be long, by the way…I'm Kevin, don't want you not knowing who's using your phone", he grinned picking up the cell phone.

"Take your time", I said turning around to walk back over to the couch when I heard the cordless phone drop and before I could react, I found myself up against the wall.

"You're pretty…do you know that?" Kevin growled at me as I watched his fangs descend.

"Let me go", I said looking at him concentrating on his head.

He grabbed his head and flung me away from the wall causing me to fall into the coffee table and I could feel the glass breaking and cutting into my skin. I looked down at my arm as the blood gushed out of a wound as Kevin looked down.

I stood up feeling woozy from the blood and tried to get to the kitchen but he blocked my way, "Where you going…are you hungry…because I know I am", he said as he lunged for me.

SSSSS

I sat in my car outside of Bonnie's house waiting for the signal from my little minion. He was taking entirely too long. He knew that he was supposed to go in…scare her…give me the signal and I was going to rush in and save her. Of course, he didn't know that the part of the plan where I saved her meant that he would die, but those are the breaks.

I stood waiting and suddenly I saw the smoke, "That's not supposed to happen", I said getting out of my car. Then I noticed the flames and I took off running towards the house. Damn the witch and the stupid minion…she was trying to set him on fire. I ran up her steps and kicked the door open. There was a fire in the living room and I could see a figure moving around the house on fire. I could see Bonnie in a corner holding her arm and I could see the blood seeping through her fingers. I leapt over the flames and broke off a piece of the coffee table staking Kevin. I walked over to Bonnie as the flames started to rise. Her eyes were halfway closed as she held onto her arm. Her blood was all over her hand, running down her arm and her clothes. I had to stop myself from licking her arm right then and there. I picked her up, "Bonnie…listen to me…you have to stop the flames", I said, "I can't get you out".

She opened her eyes, but I could tell she wasn't focusing on me.

"Bonnie…listen to me…please…stop the flames".

She mumbled something softly as the flames began to dissipate. I carried her out of the house kicking Kevin's shriveled body as I walked out.

SSSSS

I drove like a mad man towards the boarding house and when I got inside, I carried Bonnie into the living room. I bit into my wrist and held it to Bonnie's mouth allowing my blood to flow into her mouth. I backed away and looked at her lying on the couch like a rag doll. I shook my head and felt like screaming. This wasn't supposed to happen. That idiot was supposed to go in there and scare her, not try to take a bite out of her for himself!

I walked over and kneeled down next to her on the couch. I wanted her blood, that was true…but I never wanted her to get hurt like this….never like this. I stood up and watched her as I heard her gasp and open her eyes looking around, "Where…where am I?" she asked looking around.

"At the boarding house…you know…you shouldn't invite strangers into your house", I smirked.

"My house…I need to go back…that vampire…I set him on fire, my house…"

"Your house is burning right now…I'm sure the fire trucks are there, but they won't be able to stop the fire".

Bonnie stood up and immediately sat back down, "What's wrong with me…"

"You slashed your arm…you lost a lot of blood, I gave you some of mine…it will take some time to get used to and you were in a fire…a lot went on tonight".

"My house…it's burning…", she said in such a broken voice that I almost felt bad for setting all of this in motion.

"You can get another house".

"Another house…Damon, I can't get another house…I grew up in that house…all of my stuff…all of the pictures…all of my Grams' spell books…everything is gone…I can't…my life is falling apart", she said as the tears starting falling at an alarming rate. I started to walk over to her…but this was not that kind of relationship.

"Bonnie…I'm sorry", I managed to squeeze out.

"How…how did I get out of there?" she asked wiping her eyes and looking at me.

"I was coming to bug you and I saw the flames".

She nodded, "Thank…thank you for saving me".

I looked at her. I thought that I would be ecstatic to hear that from her, especially after all my work, but hearing her say it…soo broken…it didn't have the same effect.

SSSSS

The next morning Bonnie insisted that I drive her to her house or the remains of her house. When we arrived, I noticed that the house was just a shell. I could see her pause as if she didn't think it was real as she walked towards the house.

"Oooh Bonnie…we were soo worried…we thought you were in there", an older woman ran up to her, "they found a body".

"I…I wasn't home", she answered looking around.

"Well its good that you are ok…you have fire insurance right?"

Bonnie wasn't listening anymore as she walked towards the shell of the house.

"Bonnie…the police want to speak with you!" the woman called after her.

"Can you lay off for a moment?" I snapped following Bonnie up the stairs.

Bonnie ripped the yellow tape down and walked through the charred door, "Bonnie…you shouldn't be in here", I said from behind her.

I saw her bend down and move some of the debris away, "The grimoire…it would survive", she whispered in almost a mocking, hateful way.

SSSSS

After leaving the shell of my house, speaking with my dad who asked a million questions but still didn't bother to come home and then going to the police station to give them a false statement, I stood outside of the police station not exactly knowing where I was going. Damon looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't have anywhere to go…Elena's gone…Caroline's house is tense…I have nowhere to go, my Grams is dead and my dad is renting her house…"

"You could always stay at the boarding house".

I looked up at Damon expecting to see a smirk forming on his lips, but he appeared to be sincere. "What's the punchline?" I asked looking over at him.

"No punchline…but you have to promise me one thing…"

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can't set me on fire".

I felt a pang to my heart as soon as the words left his mouth, "I don't think I will be setting anyone on fire again", I said quietly as I walked over to Damon's car.

Arriving back at the boarding house felt weird. I had no idea how long I would be staying here. Hopefully, I could get my dad to send me enough money to get a hotel room or something…I didn't care, but I could not stay with Damon Salvatore for long.

SSSSS

As we drove towards the boarding house, I looked over at the witch sitting in the seat beside me. Her gaze was focused on the rain that started to fall outside. Looking at her, I almost allowed myself to feel some guilt over turning that guy and making him go into her house; but I wanted her blood, of course and the only way to get it was close proximity. I never expected her to set her own house on fire but that was the problem with her being a temperamental witch, she was always doing unexpected things.

I parked the car and immediately noticed the blond standing on the steps with her arms folded glaring at me. I am NOT in the mood to deal with the peppy blond.

"Bonnie!" Caroline rushed down and wrapped her arms around her, "you should have come to my house…you still can".

"No…it's ok", Bonnie mumbled walking up the stairs with Caroline with her bag, "you are trying to juggle living with your mom with your new life, I can't infringe on that…especially with my own special powers".

"But you can't stay here…", Caroline began and then whispered, "with him".

"I can hear you Caroline and I will have you know that Bonnie is safer here with me than anywhere else…have you forgotten that someone tore apart her house a couple of days ago and then attacked her in it…someone is after her and I can protect her", I argued.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Look…I don't want to argue, I'm staying here until I can find somewhere else to go…Caroline, you can spend as much time here as you want...where's my room?" Bonnie asked.

"Upstairs…to the right…three doors down…_far _away from my room", I winked at Caroline.

Bonnie shook her head, "I will be right back".

"I will be here", Caroline said watching Bonnie head upstairs.

As soon as Bonnie disappeared, Caroline turned to me and glared, "Bonnie is not dumb, she will see right through you…and this whole situation is soo convenient", Caroline replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked over the drink cart.

"You want something from Bonnie, don't you?"

Her blood…all of it, "No, Caroline…I do not want anything from Bonnie, I am being a good guy".

"No…no….you're not, I remember when you used to compel me…I remember when you wanted that necklace from Bonnie, you want something from her…I can tell and I wouldn't put it past you to orchestrate this entire…"

I rushed over to Caroline and grabbed her by the neck pushing her up against the wall, "I am being a good friend to Bonnie, do not put any thoughts in her head that I am using her".

Caroline looked at me and with all the might in her little body pushed me off of her sending me crashing into the bar, "Don't you hurt Bonnie or I will hurt you", Caroline warned.

"I'm scared", I mocked her as Bonnie entered the room.

"Did I miss something?" she asked looking from Caroline and then over to me.

"Nope", I smiled taking a sip of my drink.

"Not at all", Caroline answered as she glared at me.

**Damon has Bonnie where he wants her now, but he's not enjoying it as much as he thought he would. What happens now? And more importantly, what happens when Bonnie finds out what he's done? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! Yes, Bonnie won't be too happy when she finds out about what Damon did. But Bonnie won't found out how far Damon went to get her blood for a few chapters...in the meantime, Bamon grow closer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After Caroline left, I sat in the middle of the bed in the guest room looking through Emily's grimoire…trying to find something…anything to help me find out why I am being targeted and who are the people targeting me. The only thing that I could think of is that someone is trying to get revenge on a Bennett witch for locking them in the tomb. I know that staying with Damon is probably not the best plan I could come up with, but with Stefan and Elena gone…this was probably the only place I could possibly go. I know that Damon is not the best person to count on for protection, but he did save me from the fire and if he didn't care not even a little bit, he would have let me burn and probably roasted marshmallows.

"What are you doing Judgey?" Damon asked leaning in the doorway.

"Trying to find a spell that will help me figure out who's after me and why…"

"Why do you think someone's after you?" Damon walked into the room and stood up against the dresser.

"Well Damon, since I realized that being a Bennett witch is a big deal...I have also realized that as Bennett witches, we have definitely pissed off our share of supernatural beings…Emily made sure that none of the vampires would get out of the tomb…I can only imagine what the other Bennett witches have done".

"True".

"Thanks", I deadpanned, "and I also realize…that my life has an expiration date and it's probably not 50 years from now…we Bennetts…we don't last long".

"So you're already signing your death certificate?"

I looked up, "I am evaluating the facts Damon…someone broke into my house and last night, I was attacked by some vampire…things are not good".

"But you're here with me now".

"And that's very weird…", I said looking down at the grimoire.

"Have you heard from Elena?"

"No…wherever she and Stefan went, they wanted to be alone without any drama from Mystic Falls and I can't fault them for that".

"So…do you want to runaway?"

"Runaway from Mystic Falls…sometimes…I'm sure there's a much bigger world out there than here, you spent years away from here, Mystic Falls is probably the least exciting place".

"Outside of Sunnydale, it definitely is", Damon winked.

I smiled, "Stop it".

"Oh look at that…I made you smile, you know you don't hate me as much as you think you do".

"Well I hate the people after me more and right now, I don't think you are one of those people".

"So you consider me a friend?"

I looked up at Damon with a smirk, "Friend is such a harsh word".

"Funny witch…very funny", Damon chuckled, "well…I'm going out to hunt, the house is secure…you stay here, don't leave".

"I can protect myself if I do".

"Sure you can", he smirked walking away from the door.

I shook my head as I looked down into the grimoire.

SSSSSS

After spending a rather satisfying night hunting in bars for eager college girls, I walked into the boarding house humming some song that the bar played every five minutes. I was pretty sure that the witch was probably asleep. She was probably the type that went to bed at a certain time every night after brushing her teeth and saying her prayers…so perfect…so pure…it would only be a matter of time before she became mine.

I walked up to the door outside of her room and I could tell that she was sleeping. I could hear her relaxed breathing. I opened the door slowly and looked in the room. The moonlight was shining in the room and she was lying across the bed illuminated by the light. Her leg was sticking from under the sheet and I couldn't help myself as I drifted into the room. I stood in front of the bed watching her sleep. Perhaps the beginning of this was about having her blood…but now…as I look down at her, I realize…it's about soo much more. I want Bonnie Bennett…all of her.

SSSSS

The next morning, I was awakened by a smell…a rather annoying smell. The witch was cooking bacon…she was cooking food in my house. The smell of bacon drifted up to my room and for some reason it infuriated me. I jumped out of bed and ran down towards the kitchen. When I walked inside, she was standing at the stove flipping a pancake. Does she not understand that I don't eat food and that means, I don't want it in my house.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes and then she looked down before covering her eyes, "What are _you_ doing…trying to sexual harass me?"

I looked down, "Look it's morning", I sighed.

"So what…and I'm cooking breakfast", she said turning around.

"Where did you even get food?"

"I went to the market and can you please go back upstairs…you're kinda grossing me out".

"Look…I don't like the smell of food…so if you have to eat…eat outside!"

"Eat outside…", she whirled around, "I'm not some animal…and why don't you like the smell of food".

"Because I don't eat it".

"Oook…well if I'm going to live here, I will need to eat and not outside".

"Fine…fine…whatever", I snapped as I stomped out of the kitchen as I heard her laughing behind me.

SSSSS

After Damon's little blow up this morning, I thought it was best if I just stayed out of the boarding house today. I retreated to the Mystic Grille since my house was not an option and opened up the grimoire. I picked a booth that was hidden in the back and started looking through the book. As soon as I found a particular spell that interested me, I felt someone standing next to my table.

"Bonnie, right?" the light skinned guy standing over me asked.

"Luka right…hey…you're in my physics class right?"

"Yes…exactly…I'm surprised you noticed me, that professor is crazy", Luka smirked as he sat across from me.

"Well this is Mystic Falls, the population is pretty small and everyone in our high school basically went to elementary, middle and high school together".

"Oooh so I stick out like a sore thumb, huh?"

"Well this is not exactly a melting pot either…soo you're new in town?" I asked sitting back.

"Yeah…my dad took a new job at the university…he's a professor of the occult".

"The occult?" I asked.

"Yes, the previous professor died a couple of months ago".

I felt a pain in my heart, "Yes…she was my grandmother".

"Oh…Shelia Bennett…I should have made the connection, I'm sorry to hear that".

"It's ok", I shrugged.

"Soo…what are you doing…studying?" he asked reaching over and touching the book. As soon as he touched it, the book sparked and he drew his hand back.

I looked at him and quickly grabbed the book off the table.

"I guess your book doesn't like me".

"No…maybe it was just static", I covered.

Luka raised an eyebrow, "Static?"

"Yes…did you rub up against some wool?" I smirked.

Luka smiled, "You know…I used to cover up things like that too…"

My eyes shot up and locked with his, "What do you mean…what are you talking about".

"Well…"

"Now, now Bonnie…you didn't tell me that you were eating out tonight", a cocky, annoying, arrogant and did I mention annoying voice said from behind me.

"That's because I don't have to answer to you", I stated with my eyes still on Luka.

Before I could say anything else, Damon was plopping down next to me, "So what are we talking about…and who are you?" Damon asked staring at Luka.

"Luka…I got to Robert Lee…and you are…"

"I'm the man she lives with", Damon answered.

"Oh you're her father…you look really young", Luka smirked.

I couldn't help giggling as Damon's eyes narrowed and I saw his fists ball up. Luka stood up from the booth and smiled down at me, "Maybe we can talk some more at school, Bonnie?"

"Yes…I would like that", I smiled back.

"Good…see you around Mr. Bennett", Luka smirked as he walked away from the booth.

Damon shot up from the booth and I managed to grab his shirt, "Don't you dare".

"Who is that guy and why was he sitting here with you…I don't like him".

"Well that means, he must be a great guy then".

"Bonnie…have you forgotten that people have been after you…he could be a plant".

"You are being ridiculous", I said standing up and picking up the grimoire.

"Then why did your book shock him…someone doesn't like him".

I glared at him, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Is it really eavesdropping when you have super hearing?"

"You are ridiculous", I breezed past him towards the door.

"Oh I'm ridiculous", he followed behind me, "just because I'm trying to keep you safe".

I stopped at my car and he stood behind me, "Why are you trying to keep me safe…I don't get this sudden need of yours to take any interest in me. Is there something that you want from me?"

"I save your life and you still believe I'm up to no good".

"Is this about Elena?"

"Believe it or not…everything I do is not motivated by my attraction to Elena".

"So it's Katherine then…because everything that you've done since I've met you Damon has been because of Katherine or Elena…so tell me, why are you being nice to me…why…what do you need…what do you want…do you need me to curse someone…do a spell…what?" I asked absolutely exasperated.

"You just don't get it do you…I am trying to be a friend to you…if you don't want that…fine…get out of my house by the time I get home!" Damon said stomping off from me.

I stood there staring at his back as he disappeared down the street and I turned around and kicked my tire, "Stupid vampire!" I mumbled.

SSSSS

The little witch bugged me big time in the parking lot for many reasons. One, she refuses to buy that I want to be her friend—when I am doing everything possible to make her believe that is all I want; Two, she was sitting there smiling and laughing with that strange dude and as soon as I walk over she frowns…why?; Three, she won't just give me her freaking blood; and Four, I have no idea why I had that dream the other night and it was starting to get on my nerves.

She thought she was soo smart and soo smug…she thinks that she knows everything. So what I came here to get Katherine out of the tomb…so what that I had a somewhat fascination with Elena. Most of that fascination was linked to Katherine and the other half was linked to annoying Stefan. Now, I was being perfectly nice to her and she basically spit in my face. What an ungrateful little witch she was…see how she survived being out from under my protection for a couple days…

After spending a couple of hours out feeding trying to erase the memory of Bonnie with the weird guy and her accusing me…ME…the person who saved her life when her house was going down in flames of playing her and wanting something from her, I walked into the boarding house. As soon as I stepped in the door, I could smell popcorn. Did this witch have a death wish?"

I flew towards the kitchen where she was piling popcorn in a bowl.

"What are you still doing here and you better put that in a bag to go", I threatened walking over to her.

"No…I'm not putting it in a doggie bag…look, I want to apologize to you for going off on you earlier", she sighed.

I raised an eyebrow…could this be…an apology?

"I'm just stressed out from everything that's happened and I took it out on you, I shouldn't have…I know how you are".

Is this really an apology?

"You care in your own special way and I guess somewhere along the road, you decided to care about me a little and I shouldn't be a bitch to you because of all of the horrible things you did before".

The only way she could possibly salvage this apology is to strip down naked right here.

"So I decided that I am going to stop second guessing you and just take what you say at face value…you want to help me…you want to be my friend and I believe you".

"And why is that…what brought this on?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"I did some thinking when I got back and started packing my bags…you knew before I moved in here how I felt about you and you took the chance to have me in here knowing that I could set you on fire at any time…soo…a peace offering..", she smiled walking over to the sink.

Ooh maybe she really wants to make good with me and will do something really freaky.

She held out a cup.

"What's that?"

"Blood…if I'm eating popcorn, I thought you would like some blood", she grinned.

I shook my head.

"I didn't poison it…and I was thinking that you would want to watch a movie with me".

"Movie?"

"Yes…Interview with a Vampire…I thought it was perfect for this occasion", she winked.

I took the cup of blood, "I'll watch…but I'm not going to like it".

"Will you be jealous of Lestat?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hardly", I scoffed as I followed her into the living room.

Baby steps…I guess.

SSSSSS

I opened my eyes as the credits rolled on the television screen and shifted on top of a very hard body. I finally registered what was going on and I sat up. Damon was sleeping with his arm around my waist. I focused on his face as illuminated by the television. You know, he actually looked pretty handsome and not at all psychotic. I held my hand up feeling myself daring to touch his face. His skin looked like porcelain and it looked smooth. Did becoming a vampire make you have perfect skin?

I reached out and touched his face, when I got ready to pull my hand away I felt him grab my arm and flip me over so that he was on top of me, "Curious about something, little witch", he asked peering down into my eyes.

I looked up at him and took a deep breath as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I breathed out as I turned my head almost as if it was instinct. He smirked as he pulled my shirt down a little and ran his fangs along the smooth skin on my chest and then stopped at my neck.

"You're not ready", he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the forehead.

I opened my eyes and suddenly I was lying on the living couch with Damon glaring at me. My heart was almost beating out of my chest, "I would appreciate if you didn't snore during this part of the movie…it's my favorite part", Damon said gesturing to the television.

I looked over at the television at the movie was at the end…I shook my head, "I…I don't snore".

"Yes…_you_ do", he smirked, "and is there a reason why your heart is beating so fast…bad dream?"

I shook my head still in shock, "I need to go to bed", I hopped up off the couch and practically ran towards my room.

I rushed into the bathroom and splashed water on my face checking out the spot on my chest where his fangs were. I could see faint pink marks on my skin from where Damon's fangs grazed along my chest in the dream. I covered the marks with my hand looked around the bathroom. I don't understand what's happening, but what I do know is that I liked that last dream a little too much.

SSSSS

The way she jumped off of the couch told me that she must have been dreaming about me. I could sense her excitement and her lust while she was sleeping and not to mention that she was making some interesting noises. That's why I couldn't allow this moment to pass by. I headed up to Bonnie's room and waiting for her outside of her bathroom. She entered the bedroom wrapped in a towel and she looked delicious.

"Damon…what are you doing in here?" she asked tightening the towel around her body.

"Were you dreaming downstairs?" I asked walking closer to her.

She took a couple of steps back, "No…I believe I was having a nightmare".

"You didn't sound like you were having a nightmare".

"According to you, I was snoring…so how can you tell?"

I moved closer to her as she backed into the wall looking up at me, "Come on Bonnie, you can tell me…you were dreaming about me…you were dreaming about me doing all kinds of bad things to you".

"I…I was not", she stumbled, "I…"

"Bonnie, it's ok…you can admit it, because I can admit that I've been having the same dreams about you…the only problem is, that I never get to finish them".

I watched her brownish green eyes widen a little bit as she held onto her towel looking up at me, "I…I need to go to bed", she whispered looking up at me.

"Yes…you should go to bed…but the question is…do you want to go alone?"

She licked her lips and then she nodded, "I want to go alone".

I backed up and smirked, "Well I guess, all I can say is sweet dreams, Bonnie", I stated before leaving the room.

She wasn't ready yet…but in a few days, she will be.

**Bonnie is starting to enjoy the dreams...uh...oh. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well the dream somewhat made Bonnie start to rethink the entire situation. Let's see what happens now. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
**

I woke up the next morning feeling very uneasy about seeing Damon today. There was no explanation as to why we were both having the same dreams. Also, there was absolutely no justification for us to be in those dreams having sex. I had no intentions on ever hugging Damon, let alone having sex with him. The only thing I could possibly think is that we were connected in some way and not by any of my doing.

I slipped out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. It was the weekend, so I didn't have school and unfortunately I would have to spend some time with Damon…unless I could coax Caroline to go shopping. I entered the kitchen and noticed that the rain was pelting down outside. Lovely…great…I wasn't a fan of going out in the rain, so I guess I would be stuck with the psycho.

The psycho…although I called Damon that, more and more I was starting to believe that he was trying to change. Maybe it was his feelings for Katherine that made him crazy, self centered and just plain evil. Sure, he still had his faults, but we all do. He had been good to me (well as much as he could be) when I moved in and I was starting to get used to him (aside from the dreams which would never ever ever come true). I pulled a stool over to the cabinets to retrieve the box of cereal that I bought a couple of days ago and noticed that it had been put up on a higher shelf, that darn Damon probably did it to be smart.

I leaned up on my tippy toes to reach the cereal and when I finally wrapped my fingers around it, I found myself losing balance and falling back…falling into the arms of Damon. "See, those sugary cereals are the devil", he smirked as he sat me down on the floor and handed me the box.

"Thanks…and in case you haven't noticed, I tend to dance with the devil quite often", I smirked as I retrieved a bowl and milk making my way over to the table.

"Oooh is my little witch making double entendres there?" Damon raised an eyebrow as he heated up a cup of blood and met me at the table.

To see him sipping on blood as I tried to eat my cereal was nothing short of vomit inducing, so I guess I understood why he hated all of my food, "I'm not your witch".

"Fine…fine…semantics…so what are you doing today to avoid me?" Damon asked leaning closer to me.

"I'm staying in today…I don't particularly care for rain, so I think I would rather stay here…look through the grimoire and see if there is anything to help me figure out what's going on".

"With the people after you?"

"No…with the dreams that apparently we've been sharing…it doesn't make any sense, especially since we can barely stand each other".

"You know what they say…thin line between love and hate".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…but this is something different…it's weird".

"I see".

"And I'm sure you would like to get back to sleeping soundly…not dreaming about me".

"Oh I don't know…those dreams have been quite entertaining…", Damon smirked looking over at me.

I could feel the heat rise to my face and I prayed that there was not one blush showing up on my face.

"Yes…entertaining for you…you bite me…I get scars that show up after the dream, that's not fun or entertaining for me".

"You sure?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure…I can assure you that you are the last person that I would want to be in that situation with".

"Have you ever been in that situation with anyone?" he smiled looking at me smugly.

I stopped my mouth from dropping, "That…that is none of your business and I see that we can end this little friendly chat now", I said standing up, throwing my bowl in the sink and marching out of the kitchen as I heard his chuckling.

I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door. It always happened. Right when I thought that I was warming up to Damon, when I thought that he wasn't as much as a jackass as I previously thought, he proved me wrong. Sure, I'm not a virgin…there was that one time with that guy who I met while away visiting cousins during the summer of sophomore year, but since then I haven't exactly been close to anyone to want to have sex with them and that was another reason why this dream was driving me crazy, when I woke up from those dreams or nightmares, I felt close to Damon…I felt like they were real and I hated that feeling. I hated feeling like I wanted that to happen with Damon because let's face it…he's a psycho, he's selfish, he's tried to kill me…he used Caroline…basically stalked Elena…so how crazy does that make me? What makes me want to get any closer to someone like him? I can only attribute my feelings to spell or a curse…something.

After searching the grimoire for hours, I decided that I could not spend one more moment in the boarding house and against my better judgment, I ventured out in the rain for some air. Damon was nowhere to be found and that pleased me. I knew he would have plenty of questions or more snide comments to share and I really had no interest in speaking with him again.

I drove towards my house or rather the shell of my house in the rain. My father had hired a crew to start rebuilding it soon and really, how could you rebuild a home? Sure the structure could be replaced and everything, but all the tangible memories? The pictures and the things that were left behind, all gone and there was no putting back together now…no spell that could be conjured up…they had burned and unfortunately I could never get them back. I felt the tears start to fall as I got out of the car and walked over to the pile of rubble that used to be my home. My tears mixed with the rain and I just let them fall. There was no need to wipe them; they were the evidence that I could feel something at this point.

I stood as I cried in front of my house getting soaking wet in the rain as memories of everything flooded my mind and couldn't help but weep.

"Bonnie…you shouldn't be out here!" I heard Damon's voice call over the rain.

"Leave me alone", I said quietly.

Suddenly he was in front of me, "You will get sick".

"Go home".

"Bonnie…"

"Go home! You have one to go home to…I don't…so go home!"

"You have somewhere to go".

"Do I? Your home? That's not my home Damon and I don't understand…why did I lose my house, I try to be a good person…I try to help everyone, even those that I hate for the good of the town and what do I get? A ruined house…attacked in my own home…my life ripped apart? My dad…he didn't even come home when he found out about our house…"

"Because he's a jackass…"

"My grams is dead…Caroline is trying to adjust to being a vampire…Elena has taken off and she hasn't called me once…I have no one to talk to…no one to really turn to…I'm alone and no one cares!" I exploded, "no one cares…"

SSSSS

I watched the witch break down in front of me and I felt it…finally I felt it, the guilt. The guilt that I should have felt when I compelled those two boys to tear apart her home…the guilt I should have felt when I turned Kevin and set up a situation for me to be a hero…the guilt I should have felt when her house began to burn. I reached out to touch her as she began to weep against my chest. "You can talk to me", I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

She looked up at me with those greenish brown eyes, "Let's go home", I said guiding her towards the car.

When we reached the boarding house, I opened the door and Bonnie came in after me. "Maybe you should change clothes", I said, "you're soaking wet".

She looked at me and there was a glint in her eye, one that I had recognized before…from the dreams. "Maybe you should uh…go upstairs and get some dry clothes…", I mumbled staring into her eyes.

Bonnie walked over to me and shakily took my hands in hers, "Thank you for being here for me", she whispered.

"Well I…", I began, but then I noticed that she was leaning closer to me and I suddenly stopped talking just in time for her lips to meet mine.

The kiss was slow and sweet. It was different than it was in the dreams, it was intense but it had more emotions radiating from it. When her lips met mine, I felt something different. When I first started my quest to get Bonnie, I thought that I would feel victory when I finally got her…but now, I didn't feel that. What I felt for her was softer. She deepened the kiss and I pulled her closer to me with our wet clothes sticking to our bodies.

"Bonnie…this…I…", I said breaking the kiss.

"I don't know why I am doing this…but what I do know is that when I have those dreams with us…I'm not sad…I don't feel like I'm alone…and I don't want to feel alone now".

I nodded as I picked her up and carried her towards the stairs. I was aware that she wouldn't look me directly in the eyes, but I would make her.

SSSSS

When we entered Damon's room and he set me down on the floor, I had a chance…a chance to tell him that I didn't want to do this, that this wasn't right…we didn't necessarily like each other and this would be a bad move—but, there was a part of me that wanted the feeling that I felt in the dreams. I could feel Damon start to slowly unbutton my shirt and I stood there looking down as he slid my shirt off of my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he went to my jeans and unbuttoned them as he softly kissed me on the shoulder. I felt my jeans slowly move down my legs and even though I was standing there in my bra and panties, I felt naked. I started to cover myself with my arms in some way, but Damon moved my arms as he looked at me for a few moments.

SSSSS

The witch was beautiful. I always noticed that she was cute, but standing in front of me almost naked…she was downright beautiful. The emotions I felt looking at her at this moment, were deeper than what I thought they would be. I walked her over to my bed and she sat down slowly as I removed my shirt and my jeans. She still wouldn't look at me and that gave me some hesitation. If I could not get her to look at me, I would stop this. I gently laid her down on the bed as I positioned myself on top of her and tilted her chin up, "Look at me Bonnie", I whispered looking down at her.

She slowly lifted her head up to meet my eyes. I searched her eyes to see if there was any hesitation…any second thoughts, but I didn't see that…I saw eyes that wanted me.

SSSSS

Looking into Damon's eyes, I realized that I was safe right now and nothing else mattered. As long as I was here, I could forget about everything going on around me and just focus on…being me. I leaned up and closed the space between us with a kiss. He pulled me closer to him as I closed my eyes as I felt the rest of my undergarments disappear. I wanted to pull the sheets over my body and I believe I started to, but he grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head, "Don't…you're beautiful", he whispered.

SSSSS

I could tell that she was nervous, I could hear her heartbeat echoing in my ears, but I also knew that she was ready. She held on to me as we joined together and she gasped taking in a deep breath. She was sweet, she was amazing and she was worth everything that I had done to have this moment. I laid kisses on her neck, she breathed deeply as she closed her eyes and moved her head to the side giving me more access to her neck. Her heart beat sped up and I could feel her fear at that moment creeping up, my fangs had descended and I was ready…ready to get exactly what I had wanted since that dream weeks ago. "Go ahead", she breathed taking a deep breath, "do it".

I looked down at her neck and I could hear the blood pulsating through her veins. It was calling me. I could already taste the sweet blood in my mouth. I bent my head down poised to bite, as I felt her pull me closer and suddenly I stopped…she wasn't ready for that step, I kissed her softly on the neck, "Not tonight", I whispered as I pulled her closer as we continued to move in a rhythm that made my entire body come alive.

Hours later, Bonnie laid next to me asleep with her arm wrapped around my waist. I could not believe that this was happening. I had crafted a perfect plan to get a taste of Bonnie's blood again, when the chance came, I didn't take it. I was too caught up in the fact that she was allowing me to be with her in such a close way, that I couldn't do it…all of my planning, all of the misery I had brought into her life was because of her blood, but seeing how nervous she was at that moment, I couldn't take it.

I looked down at her sleeping form and realized that the feeling that I felt at that moment was as close to genuine caring than I have felt for anyone in a long time. I think with Katherine, it was an obsession…with Elena, it was about Katherine and annoying my brother. What I had with Bonnie (something that I could not describe) wasn't about either; I genuinely liked her and wanted her. I slowly reached out and touched her cheek stroking it lightly as I heard a buzzing noise. It sounded like a cell phone vibrating. I eased out of bed carefully trying not to wake her and sped downstairs. Bonnie's cell phone was ringing, fishing it out of her bag and I noticed that it was Elena calling. I looked towards the stairs, Elena would no doubt call and get Bonnie thinking about how she had just made the biggest mistake and I didn't want to lose this yet. I quickly pressed end, erased the call log and then erased the voicemail that Elena left. I needed Bonnie and I wasn't about to lose her now.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to the sun drifting into Damon's room. This was the first time that I actually slept through the night since my house burned down. I looked over at Damon sleeping next to me with his arm around me and I looked under the covers and I had on absolutely nothing. "Oh", I gasped as the previous night's events drifted back to me.

I wasn't quite sure how it happened or how I felt about it happening. I didn't want to run into the bathroom and scrub every inch of my body, so that was a start. I looked over at Damon sleeping next to me. He almost looked human with his eyes closed and not a cocky grin in sight. He had been there for me earlier when I was near a breakdown and I wasn't sure how he felt about me exactly, but he gave me what I needed at a time that I needed it and I was grateful. I moved my hand to hover over his cheek to touch him. As I moved my shaking hand closer, his eyes flickered open and he grabbed my hand, "If you touch my cheek…can I touch yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"I…I don't know what I was doing", I said taking my arm out of his and looking down.

"You were about to touch my face…why?"

"I…I don't know…I don't…".

Damon sat up, "Well the fact that you are still in my bed tells me that you don't completely hate what happened between us".

"I don't…", I said avoiding his gaze, "I mean…I never expected it to happen, but I don't hate that it did".

"Then why can't you look at me?"

"What…what do you mean?" I asked concentrating on a thread unraveling from his blanket.

"I said…", he asked, moving his finger to my chin and making me look at him, "why can't you look at me?"

I shook my head as I looked into the blue pools, "I don't know…I'm not good at these situations…especially not a situation when I slept with someone that I am pretty sure I hated for most of the time I've known him".

"Do you still hate me…because I can tell you…I know hate sex and that was not hate sex", he smirked moving closer to me so that I felt his bare thigh up against mine and there was some electric there. I felt all of the sparks go up and down my leg.

"No…it wasn't hate sex".

"But I think hate sex would be amazing with you my little witch…but I sorta kinda like you sex ain't too bad either", he winked as he leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips softly.

It was as if a spell had been cast over me, I didn't want to set Damon on fire or give him an aneurysm…I actually wanted to kiss him back. I felt myself giving in to the kiss as he lowered me onto the bed and positioned himself on top of me, clasping his fingers through mine and kissing a trail from my wrist, down my arm and to my neck and right then, I realized that I was losing myself and it felt pretty unbelievable.

**So Damon has received one part of what he wanted. When he had a chance to take what he set out to get, he didn't take it...but soo much damage has been done, what happens when Bonnie finds out? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now, that Bonnie has thawed towards Damon (really thawed), what happens now? What happens when she finds out what he's done. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim EVERYTHING. **

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Where are you!" the peppy blond called throughout the hallway as her heels clicked on the wooden floors. I glanced towards the bathroom where Bonnie was taking a shower after a great morning of me showing her all kinds of things I learned over my 140 plus years of being alive. I jumped out of bed and slipped my jeans on as I headed towards the door, "Is there a reason why you are shouting!" I asked sliding out of the door, shutting it behind me.

"I'm looking for Bonnie, I've been calling her all night and all morning…what did you do to her?" Caroline glared at me.

"You know baby vamp…it is very easy for you to die", I stated peering down at her, "so I suggest you calm down a little".

"Where is Bonnie…I need to talk to her", Caroline said looking around me.

"I don't know where she is…but when I see her, I will forget to tell her you came by".

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her".

"Look…she said that she was going to the school, something about cheerleader practice…"

"Cheerleading practice…we don't have cheerleading practice".

"Maybe _you_ don't, but I am pretty sure she said _she_ did".

"Oh my god…that Tiki may be trying to steal my place…I will rip her head off", Caroline grumbled as she turned on her heels and stomped down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes as I slipped back into my room hearing the front door slam and I picked the exact right time to enter the room, Bonnie was slipping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Hey", I grinned, "I thought you were going to let me come in and wash your back?"

"Damon…", she shook her head.

"I thought we have an understanding…you and me…we like each other…"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to get dressed and you should too".

"Why…I think we should stay right here and I can teach you a few other things".

"Damon…I want to thank you for yesterday and this morning, but I don't think we have that kind of relationship going on".

"And what kind of relationship would that be?" I asked smirking at her.

"A relationship where we…have sex", she answered as her voice got lower.

"So you don't like me in that way because you put on a pretty good act last night and this morning, in fact if I didn't know better…I would say that you like me much more than you have ever let on, little witch".

"I…need to go to my room and get dressed", she said breezing past me and headed down the hall closing her door.

If she thought that she was getting away from me that easily…she was wrong. I walked towards the bathroom and started the shower as I heard the front door slam downstairs. I immediately turned off the water and headed downstairs, where I came face to face with a wild, crazy eyed Stefan.

"Brother…you're back…and you're alone", I smirked, "what brings you back?"

"Elena…did she come here".

"Elena…no…she didn't come here, what you lost her…I thought you guys were sticking together like glue".

"She…she disappeared…I don't know where she is. I went out for awhile to get us some more supplies and she was gone…I thought that she decided to come home, but Jenna and Jeremy haven't heard from her".

I immediately heard Katherine's voice in my head, _"Elena's in danger"_

"Are you sure she didn't just go to the store wherever you were?" I asked.

"Damon yes…I'm sure…I search all over…I've tried her cell and she's not here…we need to get in touch with Bonnie, she can help us find Elena…", Stefan said taking out his cell phone and dialing as I heard Bonnie's cell phone buzzing in her bag on the couch, "she's not answering…", Stefan walked over to the window, "Bonnie…this is Stefan…call me as soon as…"

"Damon, I think I need to take some time and…", Bonnie began as she walked down the stairs dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. When Stefan turned around and locked eyes with Bonnie, he dropped his phone to his side.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked nervously as she tucked an invisible strand of her hair behind her ear.

_Control your heartbeat witch…he's going to know…_

"Bonnie…what…what are you doing here…are you staying here?" Stefan asked looking at her closely and then at me.

"It's a long story…are you back…where's Elena?"

"Elena is missing", I replied.

Bonnie looked from me to Stefan, "What do you mean she's missing".

"She disappeared…we were at a cabin not far from here and when I came back from a trip to the store, she was gone…we need to find her…I don't think she would just leave like that Bonnie".

"I…I will get the grimoire and try to locate her", Bonnie said turning and running up the stairs.

Stefan glared at me and before I could react, he had me pinned to the wall with his arm against my neck, "I smell Bonnie all over you…what did you do?" Stefan snarled.

"I didn't do anything…get off of me".

"You're lying…but you will tell me the truth", Stefan said letting me go as Bonnie entered the room carrying the grimoire.

"I can do a locator spell…but I need Jeremy…can you call him and get him here?" Bonnie asked placing the grimoire down avoiding my gaze.

"I can do that", Stefan answered walking away dialing on his cell phone.

"Bonnie…", I began.

She looked up at me and shook her head, "Not now", she whispered.

SSSSS

When I walked into the living room to see Stefan standing with Damon, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. I wasn't sure about how I felt about what happened with Damon, I didn't need Stefan here to complicate things and now that Elena's missing…I didn't have time to reflect on the fact that I slept with Damon. Oh my God…I slept with Damon…I must be losing my mind…I must have lost my mind when I lost my house. I gripped onto the table as I felt Stefan touch my shoulder, "Bonnie, are you ok?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine…is Jeremy on his way?"

"He is".

"Do you have any idea what happened to Elena…did it look like there was a struggle…anything…do you think someone took her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't believe she would leave without telling me".

"Maybe she got tired of you sticking to her like glue", Damon spoke up from behind us.

"Damon…we don't have time for your comments…this is serious", Stefan snapped.

"It is not out of the realm of possibility that Elena got tired of being with you and took off without telling you".

"Elena would never leave me", Stefan replied.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she loves me…that's why!" Stefan answered.

Damon scoffed, "Yes…love…"

"Wait…Katherine…before you locked her in the tomb, she said that Elena was in trouble…was she telling the truth?" I asked looking at Damon.

"Katherine was trying to save her own neck…she's a liar, Bonnie".

"But there has to be a connection…", Stefan answered as Jeremy walked in.

"Ok…I'm here", Jeremy said hopping down the stairs, "what do you need?"

"Blood", I answered as I opened the Atlas that I took from the library on my way back into the living room.

"My blood will help you find Elena?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded as I held out my hand, "Get me a pin or something…I just need a drop", I replied.

Jeremy swallowed hard and held out his hand as Stefan handed me a small pin. I poked Jeremy's finger as his blood dripped on the map. I began to chant as the blood moved across the map and landed on a city.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked.

"Charlottesville", I answered as I felt something trickle down my nose, but I quickly brushed it away.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked moving closer to me.

"She's in Charlottesville…and it's a farmhouse…I saw it while I was chanting…"

"Ok...I will go and get her", Stefan replied.

"You can't go alone, you don't know how she got there or who has her".

"I will go", Jeremy spoke up.

"Oh Young Gilbert…soo noble", Damon smirked.

"No Jeremy…", Stefan shook his head.

"Jer…noo…"

"She's my sister and I'm sick of sitting back watching this happen…Stefan, I'm going with you".

"Fine…Damon…"

"I'm going to see Katherine…find out what she knows", Damon answered.

"I'm going with you", I replied before I could stop myself. A part of me did not trust Damon alone with Katherine, who knew what kind of power she had over him.

"Fine…let me get dressed and we will go", Damon replied leaving the room.

"Stefan call me when you get there…Jeremy…be careful", I said.

"Will do Bonnie", Stefan said, "and thank you".

"Bring Elena back safely", I replied as they headed out of the house. I sat down on the couch as I felt dizzy from casting the spell.

SSSSS

I glanced over at the witch as we drove towards the tomb. She was looking out of the window clutching the grimoire, "Are you ok?" I asked, "maybe you should have stayed at the boarding house".

"While Stefan and Jeremy go to find Elena and you go to see Katherine…I don't think so".

"Jealous?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She glanced at me, "Hardly".

"Bonnie…I do want to talk about what happened last night and this morning…"

"What?" she asked.

"Last night, I know that you had a lot going on…and I know that your life is basically in chaos, but I want you to know that I didn't…I didn't take advantage of you last night or your situation".

"Trust me, I know that Damon…I was there…I was the one taking advantage of you actually".

"Actually, you are correct", I said pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, but I did see a hint of a smile, "Do you think that Stefan and Jeremy will be ok?"

"Yes…they will be fine, don't worry", I said reaching over and touching her leg as I heard heart rate increase as she moved her leg away.

I parked the car and we got out, "Bonnie, I need you to know something before we go in the tomb".

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"Katherine is going to be in super bitch mode…she's hungry and she's angry…so whatever she says, don't let it get to you".

"I can handle it", she replied as she started walking towards the opening of the tomb.

"Yes…yes you can, little witch", I mumbled as I followed her into the tomb.

Entering the tomb, I could hear Bonnie's heartbeat speed up as I moved the boulder away from the door of the tomb, "Katherine…", I called.

Bonnie stood behind me holding onto the grimoire.

"Katherine…come out here…I have some blood for you?" I called holding up a thermos.

"Witch's blood?" Katherine's raspy voice sounded from the tunnel.

I heard Bonnie take a deep breath as Katherine appeared from the darkness walking towards the opening. She was dirty and her eyes looked as if she had no slept in days. She had just started to feel the effects of not feeding.

"Hello Katherine", I smirked.

"Damon…so nice of you to visit…and you brought a snack for me", she said peering over my shoulder and looking at Bonnie, "a very scrumptious snack…everyone knows that witch's blood is the best".

"Katherine…I need some answers and if you're good, you will get blood…if you're not…well…I think Bonnie can still set you on fire through the seal".

I turned around and Bonnie smirked.

"Cute…so what do you want to know, I may answer…let me see the blood", Katherine smirked lifting an eyebrow.

I retrieved the thermos and poured the blood into the cup. I watched her as her eyes grew big, "So you want to talk?"

"The blood?" she said.

I looked at Bonnie and gestured. Bonnie held out her hand and moved it sending the cup out of my hand and into Katherine's. Katherine drank the blood greedily and I noticed her start to get some color to her cheeks.

"Now…", I said folding my arms, "Elena's been kidnapped…what do you know?"

"Oooh so she was in danger, just like I said…score one for the psychotic bitch", Katherine chuckled.

"Who took her?" I asked.

"Could be anyone…another love sick vampire who I turned…I have no idea".

I took two steps closer to the tomb.

"Damon…don't", Bonnie said from behind me.

I backed up, "Who took her Katherine, you're not getting out of here…so you should just tell me".

"More blood?" she asked holding out the cup.

I motioned to Bonnie and the cup floated back to me. I poured blood into it and Bonnie sent the cup to Katherine, "Now…answers…"

"The person who took her is probably the same person who kidnapped me when I was human…because I was a Petrova doppelganger. They have something to do with the Originals…"

"The Originals?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine smirked as she looked at Bonnie, "The Original Vampires…didn't Emily's book mention them, they are much worse than I could ever be…and they have a leader who is basically invincible".

"What do they want with Elena…and how do we find them?" I asked.

"Cute…they want with Elena, the same thing they wanted with me…a sacrifice".

"Sacrifice…for what?" I asked.

Katherine smirked, "That's all you get from me".

"Tell us what will happen to Elena, you Bitch!" Bonnie charged towards Katherine as I grabbed her around the waist.

"Oooh the little witch has fire…and look at you Damon…so pro…", Katherine began but then looked from me to Bonnie and started laughing hysterically, "you and the witch…that is funny…very funny…I wonder what Giuseppe would say about this".

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"You are sleeping with him, correct…your scent is all over him…tell me, how did it happen?" Katherine asked leaning against the wall.

"Katherine…finish answering the questions, what will Elena be a sacrifice for?"

"Oh not only Elena…Elena…Caroline…Tyler…and…oh…you little witch, you too…its only a matter of time before they get you too", Katherine winked.

I could hear Bonnie gasp.

"How do we find these…vampires".

"You have a witch…figure it out…what I do know is that when they come to Mystic Falls to round up their little sacrifices, they won't come here and I will be safe…safe as I can be while you all are screaming for your lives", Katherine grinned.

"Let's go…she's not going to give us anymore", I said starting to move the boulder.

"Bonnie…don't be afraid…nothing that the Originals could do to you could be worse than what Damon could do to you…you're sleeping with him, that could be dangerous", Katherine grinned as I moved the boulder in front of the opening.

I turned to Bonnie who was standing next to me staring at the boulder, "Bonnie, don't listen to her…", I said.

"About what part?"

"Everything".

"Elena was kidnapped…she's probably right about this sacrifice stuff…and whoever these people are, they are coming after us…I feel it".

"Then I will protect you", I said holding onto her arms.

She smiled, "According to Katherine, I need protection from you as well".

"You don't need protection from me…don't ever believe that".

"Since when?" she smirked.

"Let's get out of here…we need to call Stefan and fill him in", I said as I guided Bonnie in front of me as we headed out of the tomb.

**Katherine has planted a seed...let's see how it goes...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! So without further ado...the continuation. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim it all. **

During the ride home from the tomb, I stayed quiet going over and over everything that Katherine had said in my head; from her comments regarding the Originals to Damon and him hurting me. I didn't believe her about the Damon part, but the Originals part had me nervous. They would need a sacrifice and I was part of the sacrifice. It explained everything…it explained why my house was tore apart and why that vampire attacked me. It was the Originals coming for me.

"Don't let Katherine get to you", Damon said quietly breaking through my thoughts.

"She didn't".

"Is that why you are mute?"

"Damon, I am trying to digest a lot here…we don't even know if Stefan found Elena…some old vampires want to sacrifice us and I believe they are probably the ones who destroyed my house and sent that other vampire…it's just a lot to take in".

"And what about what she said about me…?" Damon asked looking over at me.

I met his gaze, "Katherine is trying to divide us all…by any means necessary".

"Do you think that I would hurt you?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "Not…not anymore".

"Good, because you don't have to worry about those Originals…I will protect you".

"But they are old…older than you, are you sure you can do that?"

"Come on Bennett…between me and you, I think we could rule the world", he smirked.

I smirked and shook my head, "I don't think so".

"Oh come on…you and me…we could do a lot of good".

"You want to do good?" I asked raising an eyebrow looking at him.

"If you want to", he replied.

I shook my head as I started dialing Stefan's phone, "Bonnie…we found Elena…we're heading towards the boarding house…"

"They found her", I informed Damon, "Damon and I are on our way to the boarding house, we will be there soon…how is she?"

"A little shaken up, but ok".

"We have some information, we will meet you there", I said hanging up.

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"Good…she's good", I answered taking a deep breath.

SSSSS

When we walked into the boarding house, Elena was sitting in a chair with a glass of water. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, "Are you ok?" I asked touching her cheek.

"I'm ok…I'm ok…Stefan said that you did a spell and that's how you found me?"

"I did…I'm glad you're ok", I said hugging her tightly.

"I tried to call you last night, I walked outside of the cabin to get a better reception and that's when I was grabbed…I thought that you would hear it in the message", Elena explained.

I shook my head. I didn't see any missed calls on my phone, "I…my phone must be broke or something, I'm just happy that you're ok".

"So what did Katherine say?"

"I called Caroline and Tyler over", I replied.

"Why?" Elena asked, "what's going on?"

"Who kidnapped you?" Damon asked standing behind me.

"Two vampires…Rose and Trevor…they said that they were going to hand me over as a sacrifice to the Originals", Elena said taking a deep breath.

I looked at Damon and stood up.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Well we went to the house and Rose and Trevor were already dead, there was another vampire there…he was different…", Stefan frowned, "he was strong…Jeremy and I were able to get the upper hand and I staked him…"

"But Rose and Trevor were definitely afraid of him…he killed them both right in front of me", Elena said as her hands began to shake and Jeremy wrapped his arm around her.

"Who are the Originals?" Jeremy asked.

"The original vampires according to Katherine", Damon answered.

"But why would they want to sacrifice Elena?" Stefan asked.

I heard the front door open and suddenly Tyler and Caroline were in the living room. Tyler looked less than happy to be here, "Ok…we're here", Caroline threw up her hands, "what are we doing here".

"You are all going to be sacrifices for the Original vampires and we need a game plan or all of you are going to die…and when I say all of you…I mean everyone but Stefan, Jeremy and I", Damon smirked.

"What…wait a minute…I don't have anything to do with you guys", Tyler replied.

"Oh no…well the next full moon, I'm pretty sure that you are going to lift one leg to pee…so you are in this deep canine boy", Damon smirked.

"So wait…why…are we going to die?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine said the Originals need us to do some kind of sacrifice…we don't need the details".

"Why us?" Caroline asked.

"Well apparently they need a Petrova doppelganger, a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf", Damon explained.

"So who's the witch?" Tyler asked.

"Take a wild guess mutt", Damon snapped.

"Look…we need to come up with a plan because if they sent someone to retrieve Elena, that means that they may be sending people for each of you", Stefan replied.

"And they are probably the ones who sent people to my house to tear it apart and that vampire who attacked me", I stated.

"Vampire…a vampire attacked you?" Elena asked.

"A lot has happened Elena…I will fill you in later", I replied.

"So what is the plan?" Jeremy asked.

"Right now, we don't have a plan…but each of you need to be careful, we don't know how many people The Originals have working for them or where they are hiding", Stefan answered.

"In the meantime…Bonnie, Elena…you will stay here…" Damon added.

I looked over at him.

"That would be best since you two have already been targeted", Stefan stated, "Caroline…Tyler…you are welcome to stay here as well, they have already made their moves against Elena and Bonnie…so you two may be next".

"So when do you come up with a plan…we can spend the rest of our lives looking over each other's shoulders?" Caroline asked.

"Give us some time…I am working on a spell to help me find where the Originals or at least…to get some background on them", I spoke up.

"So for right now…?" Tyler asked.

"We stick close together and make sure that we keep our eyes open", Stefan replied.

"Ok…fine, but we need do something and soon", Caroline nodded.

SSSSS

After Caroline, the mutt and Jeremy went home, Bonnie and Elena went upstairs to chat or cry or something. Who knows? What I do know is that this situation was not going to be easy for awhile. Stefan's second nature is to be suspicious of me and with Elena here, Bonnie would definitely think twice about being with me again.

"Why is Bonnie staying here?" Stefan asked cutting through my thoughts.

"Weren't you listening, a vampire entered her house and attacked her…I was coming by to get on her nerves and she set the house on fire trying to save herself…she didn't have anywhere else to go".

"She didn't have anywhere to go…what about Caroline…why here? She hates you".

I smirked as I walked over to the drink cart, "She doesn't hate me…anymore".

"Ok…she can look at you without setting you on fire, but something is going on and you need to tell me".

"Stefan, nothing is going on and you need to just accept that. You need to worry about Elena and what could have possibly happened to her".

Stefan shook his head, "No…no you're deflecting, what happened between you and Bonnie?"

"Nothing happened".

"Maybe I should just ask her", Stefan replied turning to walk out of the door.

I sped over and grabbed his arm, "Leave her alone, don't talk to her…she already has a lot going on right now".

Stefan looked in my eyes and smirked, "Are you falling for Bonnie or something…or is there something you want from her?"

"What could I possibly want from Bonnie", I rolled my eyes as I sipped on my glass of Brandy.

"Yeah right…you want something, you always want something".

"I don't want anything from Bonnie, so you're wrong", I said walking out of the living room with Stefan's eyes staring a hole in my back.

I did lie to Stefan…I did want something from Bonnie now; I just wasn't sure what exactly it was anymore.

SSSSS

Elena sat next to me on my bed sipping a cup of tea as I looked through the grimoire. "So what happened Bonnie…how did you get here with Damon?" she asked.

"A vampire came to my house disguised as a pizza delivery guy…he attacked me…I set him on fire and unfortunately, he set my house on fire…I was cut, bleeding and Damon came in…he saved me, gave me some of his blood and the rest is history".

"Your house…oh my god…was it a total loss?" Elena asked watching me with wide eyes.

I nodded as I felt the familiar lump in my throat, "My dad is going to have people rebuild it, but that will take some time…I plan to just stay somewhere else in the meantime".

"Well when all of this is over, you can definitely come live with me…I know that you and Damon are not the best of friends", Elena smirked.

I closed my eyes as I saw us in his bed.

"It hasn't been that bad".

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Really? Has Damon compelled you?" Elena smirked.

I laughed and shook my head, "No…he hasn't…he's been Damon, don't get me wrong, but it's been much better".

Elena nodded as she closed her eyes and sighed, "How did we get to this point Bonnie, we're hiding out here because some vampires are after us and we have no idea when they will come".

"Well I am working on a spell that won't let anyone come in, who hasn't been invited in…supernatural being or not, but it will take some time to figure out what they want and how to stop them. I don't think Emily has anything in her book about these originals".

"Well I know that you will find something".

"Thanks Elena", I smiled, "so how was the time away before you know…the snatching and all?"

Elena smiled, "It was nice…very nice, it was just Stefan and me…no one coming after us…no crying…no weirdness…just Stefan and me…it was the way it was before I found out what he was".

"I'm happy for you", I replied.

"Thanks Bonnie", Elena hugged me.

Later that night after Elena left my bedroom and I was completely exhausted from searching in Emily's books. I settled under the covers and closed my eyes, when I felt someone else in the room with me. My eyes flew open and I could see Damon standing next to the bed. "Damon?" I asked sitting up and starting to lean over turning on the light, but he stopped my hand.

"Don't…", he whispered.

I shook my head; this has to be a dream, Damon wouldn't come in here…not with Stefan and Elena down the hallway.

"Damon…what are you doing in here?" I whispered.

"I wanted to talk".

"Talk…about what?"

"What happened between us", Damon answered.

"What time is it?"

"Bonnie…I want you to know that what happened between us wasn't some fluke...somewhere along the line, we…we came to some kind of truce".

"This is a dream…right?" I asked.

He sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand, "Does it feel like a dream?"

"Damon…", I whispered.

He leaned closer to me and began to kiss me softly on the neck as I breathed deeply, "We can't do this…", I breathed.

"Yes…we can…we can do this", he said lowering me down to the bed, "we don't have to shout this from the rooftops, but we can have this…between us…there are no strings attached".

"I don't know what's going on", I said.

"You don't have to", he whispered as he pulled me to him and began to kiss me, slipping my shirt over my head.

SSSSS

I wanted to stay with Bonnie, but I knew that she wasn't ready to allow Elena and Stefan know about this new…development. As soon as they found out, there would be a multitude of questions and a bunch of 'Stay away from hims' and I knew that Bonnie would start to rethink everything. This entire situation started with a dream, I did some horrible things to get her to trust me and all because I wanted her blood. Her blood, that I have yet to taste again.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure what I wanted from Bonnie or how I felt about her. I did know that I loved her energy, I loved the way she would go from rolling her eyes at me in annoyance to closing her eyes in ecstasy. I knew that she could never find out the truth about what happened before she moved in with me, if she did, that would mean the end of this and the end of me.

It was dawn when I walked into the kitchen and Elena was sitting on a stool staring down into a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up soo early, I thought you and Stefan would be savoring all of your moments together", I smirked putting some blood in a cup.

"I couldn't sleep".

"And why is that, because if this is about those pesky Originals…I wouldn't bother".

"That's because they're not after you Damon, you made that clear".

"Oh come on…I was just being my usual fun self".

"But you were closer to the truth than usual…Bonnie can't find anything in the grimoire about these Originals and if she can't do that, I have no idea how we are going to fight them".

"We will fight them Elena, you don't have to worry about that".

She nodded "So you and Bonnie called a truce, huh?"

I closed my eyes as I had a flash of Bonnie on top of me with her eyes closed and her head back, "You could say we did".

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Is something going on?"

"No…nothing is going on Elena, don't be so paranoid".

"Damon, I know you and you suddenly being nice to Bonnie…"

"I'm nice to Bonnie because she could set me on fire and I'm nice to Bonnie because she is very useful to me".

"Oh she's useful…so you're using her?" Elena asked narrowing her eyes.

"Look…can we just drop this…I am helping Bonnie out, she lost her house…vampires are after her, can't we just leave it at that without giving me ulterior motives?" I stated completely exasperated.

"Fine…if you say so", Elena replied as she slid off the stool and left the kitchen.

I watched her disappear and rolled my eyes.

SSSSS

After convincing the gang that I needed to go to my Grams' storage where my dad put all of her stuff after I begged him not to throw it away (and threatening Damon, if he followed me), I found myself at the tomb. I stood in front of the boulder holding onto my bag. I needed some answers from Katherine. Ever since I opened my eyes to Damon in my bedroom last night and we…every time I think about what we did, I feel something come over me and I'm not sure if its good or bad. I don't know why Damon and I are engaging in the relationship that we have right now, but I just find it hard to resist him now.

I sat down my bag and closed my eyes as I moved my hand across the boulder moving it away from the opening of the tomb.

I peered down the dark opening, "Katherine", I replied in a normal voice.

I saw no indication that she was moving towards me, "Katherine!" I said louder.

"Well…well…the witch comes alone…have you come to free me?" Katherine asked with a smirk.

"It depends", I smirked folding my arms, "if you give me the answers to my questions".

"What questions…oh…let me guess…this is about Damon and how you two have become much more than passing enemies".

"What did you mean when you would say he would hurt me…what do you know?" I asked as I wondered to myself, why I was here asking Katherine any of these questions.

"What do I know…what do I know…", Katherine marveled as she looked around, "I know that I'm hungry…I know that I want some blood, your blood preferably".

I bent down and took out a bottle of blood from my bag, "You will get the entire bottle once you tell me what I want to know…and yes, it is my blood", I replied lifting my jacket sleeve revealing a bandage.

"Oooh…then I guess you are desperate, he must really make you crazy…and the fact that you want him makes you even crazier".

"I don't want Damon", I stated.

"You don't? You could have fooled me, coming here and bringing blood…asking me about how he could hurt you".

"Well?" I asked raising an eyebrow, "answer my question, how can he hurt me?"

"I taught Damon everything he knows…even when he was human, he was a very eager student…do you know that he would help me find my prey, he couldn't wait to become a vampire. When I say I taught him everything he knows, he knew that I would do anything to get what I wanted…I would lie…kill…and compel to get what I wanted and I believe Damon would not hesitate to do the same…now the question is, what could he want from you, witch?"

I shook my head, I wanted to end this conversation, "What about the Originals…how do I find them…did Emily ever mention them?"

Katherine smirked, "Changing the subject…did I hit a nerve?"

"Did Emily ever say anything?"

"No…never said a thing…now where's my blood?" she asked.

I threw the bottle of blood into the tomb and Katherine snatched it up, screwed the top off and began to drink. She spent a couple of seconds drinking and then she spat the blood out on the ground, "You brought me animal blood…you little bitch!" she shrieked as she vamped out and ran towards the seal and bounced back, "when I get out of here, if the Originals don't kill you, I will!"

I turned around and walked towards the stairs as Katherine screamed behind me. She gave me absolutely nothing to make me feel better.

**Katherine is doing a number on Bonnie. The question is, will Bonnie find out on her own or will Damon confess all?**


	9. Chapter 9

**First and foremost, thank you all for your reviews and replies...I read every single one and appreciate them! Now, will Bonnie forgive Damon? It will be pretty hard when/if she finds out. I think there will be soo many feelings when she finds out what Damon did and the reasons behind it, but that will be part of the fun!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim!**

"Bonnie…hey…what are you doing out here?" Luka asked as he appeared in front of me. I was sitting on the football bleachers outside of our high school staring down at the field. I had no idea how long I was here for or why I stayed soo long.

"I…umm…I was just thinking and I can actually think here", I smiled as I put my hands in my jacket.

Luka climbed up the bleachers and stood in front of me, "Is something wrong?"

"Luka…what did you mean a couple of days ago when you said that you used to cover up things too?" I asked turning to look at him.

Luka smiled as he lifted his hand and twirled his fingers in a circle, I watched as the leaves swirled up from the ground and twisted around like we were in the middle of a tornado. I felt my hair began to blow in the wind and suddenly Luka grabbed my hand and I felt his power flowing through me. I closed my eyes as the surge of power engulfed me…it felt wonderful.

Suddenly I felt the power dissipate and I opened my eyes as Luka gently brushed my hair out of my face. "Oh my god…are you a witch?" I whispered.

"I prefer warlock…but yes".

"I can't believe this…could you tell...", I started.

"I could feel your energy…it's not always something I can do, my father's better at it…but you, I could feel it", Luka grinned at me.

"Wow…this…this is crazy…so your father, he taught you how to do that?" I asked gesturing to the leaves which were all scattered around the field. The maintenance would have fits when they saw that.

"I actually started doing that on my own…he has taught me some other stuff, maybe another time…another place…"

"That sounds good…I need to learn new things, there's something that I need to do and if I can learn to channel my energy better, I will be able to do what I have to".

"Well…I will talk to my dad and maybe we can set up dinner at my house or something", Luka replied.

"Yes…I would like that…I don't have much family, especially not my witch family".

"Well we would be happy to help you…we all have to stick together", Luka winked as he stood up from the bleachers.

"Yes…we do", I answered as I stood up with him.

"I will let you have your alone time now…I will see you soon, Bonnie", he said touching my hand as he headed down the bleachers.

Only then did I realize that I was holding dog tags.

SSSSS

After somehow deflecting all of Stefan's afternoon questions about my relationship with Bonnie, I decided that I needed to get away from him before I staked him as I reached for the door and opened it, I was found myself face to face with a black man standing on the porch, "Oh I'm sorry…I'm looking for Zach Salvatore, does he live here?" the man asked.

I looked the man up and down, "Uncle Zach lives in Europe now, I'm Damon Salvatore…he's nephew", I replied sticking my hand out.

The man took my hand and shook it, he held on a little too tightly, "Jonas Martin…hmm…I thought that he was still in town. I haven't heard from him in awhile though, so I thought I would just stop by and pay him a visit.

"Yes…well…he's not here, he ran off with some floozie and I believe he said that he would be with her until the end of time or until everything starts to sag…if you know what I mean…but if I hear from Uncle Zach, I will let him know that you came by".

"Thanks", Jonas smirked as he turned and walked down the steps.

I watched him get in his car and drive away—something wasn't right about him, I would have to investigate that later.

SSSSS

When I reached the boarding house, Damon greeted me at the front door. "And where have you been?" he asked folding his arms.

"Damon, you can't play Daddy with me right now…it's freaky…and weird…and kind of disgusting", I frowned as breezed past him into the house.

"You were with that guy", he accused sniffing me.

"How do you…", I asked and then sighed, "yes, I was with Luka".

"Doing what?"

"Damon…I have a dad…he's in Europe, please don't try to take his place and again, after what's been happening with us…that is kind of disgusting", I whispered.

"Bonnie, I am concerned about you...in case you forgot, there are vampires out here after you".

"I'm sorry, you're right", I relented, "I met with Luka and we talked about a few things".

"What things?"

I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen, "Things…trust me, Luka Martin is not a threat".

"Martin…is that his last name?"

"Yes…why?" I asked taking a sip of water.

"Someone came here today looking for Zach…his last name was Martin, Jonas Martin".

"Zach?"

"One of our relatives…I killed him...anyway…this Jonas Martin is probably related to Luka".

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well they look alike".

I raised an eyebrow, "Was Jonas black?"

"Well yes".

I rolled my eyes as I left the kitchen, "Well his father is the new professor at the university; he probably wanted to talk to Zach about something".

"Well that's clear…but what did he want him for?"

"I don't know", I answered as I walked into the living room with Damon on my heels.

"I don't like this".

"Why am I not surprised…Damon, really…I don't get why you're jealous…"

"Jealous…why would I be jealous…just because I don't trust some guy and his father popping out of nowhere right after your house is vandalized, some vampire tries to attack you, and we found find out that there are a group of vampires wanting to sacrifice you…that doesn't make me jealous, it makes me smart and you need to be too".

"Well I am pretty sure that they are not behind any of that", I answered.

"Why?"

"Because they're warlocks", I snapped before I had a chance to think about what I just said. As soon as the words left my mouth, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Warlocks?"

"Don't you…"

"Warlocks…why don't you see that this is a set up?" Damon asked moving closer to me.

"Why would this be a set up…you're paranoia is really scary".

"We throw Katherine in the tomb, we know that vampires are after you and up pops a family of warlocks and they happen to have a son that is your age?"

"Sooo…"

"Oh come on Bennett, you are smarter than this…they are trying to get you on their side".

"Why would they need me on their side if they're evil?"

"Warlocks cannot be trusted".

"Says the vampire", I scoffed.

Damon grabbed by arm, "Can you just trust me on this…Bonnie, you've trusted me with a lot of things lately, trust me on this".

I looked at him and I noticed his eyes soften, "Damon…Luka is good, I would have known if he wasn't…Damon, I don't have anyone like me here…my Grams is dead…Lucy…I don't know how to contact her…my father….he believes that this witch stuff is crazy…Luka understands".

"Bonnie, people are after you…we don't know these warlocks".

"Then fine…what if they could help me get more power?" I asked raising an eyebrow and folding my arms.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Luka taught me something today".

"What did he teach you?" Damon came closer to me as I almost forgot what I was going to say as I looked into his eyes.

"How witches can share powers…draw off of one another…"

"And who was drawing off of who?"

"It was a shared thing…", I shrugged walking away from him.

"A shared thing?" Damon asked following me as I started walking up the stairs, "what does that mean?"

"It means that we were drawing off of each other", I walked into my room starting to close the door but Damon was right behind me and he closed the door behind me.

SSSSS

Sometimes I think that the little witch is soo smart and perceptive and others…I think she's just as naïve as they come. A warlock was suddenly attaching himself to her when we find out that a group of vampires are after her and she sees nothing wrong with it. I also don't like the fact that they were sharing….bonding…WHATEVER.

"Damon…what are you doing in here?" she asked with wide eyes looking at me.

"Oh don't worry…Stefan and Elena went to get some clothes from her house…Bonnie, you're drawing off of him…that means he can draw off of you, don't be stupid about this".

"Stupid…so I'm stupid now?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Ughhhhhh", I screamed as I grabbed the sides of my head, "stop it…stop it!" I screamed as the pain began to lessen, "look…I just want to protect you, ok…I've been doing it for weeks now".

"I know that…but Luka is just a friend, he makes all of this less weird for me…I mean, there is nothing normal about anything anymore for me and I feel alone Damon…I may be here with you, Elena and Stefan…but I feel alone".

"Bonnie, I just don't want these people to hurt you…you've been hurt enough", I said quietly.

"And they won't hurt me", she said matching my voice.

I looked down at her and brought her body towards mine. She looked up at me as I closed the space between us with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around me as I picked her up with her legs wrapping around my waist and I sat her down on the dresser in her room, I pulled her shirt over her head and took a moment to check out the lacy black bra that she was wearing before I captured her lips again.

"What…what are we doing?" she panted as I went for her neck.

"You know exactly what we're doing", I said looking down at her.

"But why…how is it we can't keep our hands off of each other…first the dreams…"

"And now reality", I answered as I stopped her from talking with a frenzied kiss.

She lifted my shirt over my head and grabbed on to me as she wrapped her legs tighter against me. I lifted her off of the dresser and walked over to the bed, when suddenly I felt a pain in my head as I dropped Bonnie onto the bed and bent down on the floor.

"Bonnie…stop it…stop…!" I screamed.

"I'm…I'm not doing it", she said scrambling off of the bed holding onto me.

"Tell her!" a voice screamed at me.

I gripped onto Bonnie's hand.

"Tell her!" the voice repeated.

"I…I can't!" I yelled.

"Damon…what's wrong…what's going on?" she asked.

I gripped the side of my head feeling as if my head would explode as Bonnie scrambled over to her bag and opened the grimoire. I could hear her chanting, but the pain was so intense that I could barely keep conscious, let alone hear or speak.

I noticed that she stopped chanting and that's when everything went black for me.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to Stefan standing over me, I sat up and grabbed the side of my head as the room began to spin. I was on my bed, Stefan was frowning and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked looking around. I felt as if I was just hit by a truck.

"She and Elena went out to get food…I made them leave", Stefan answered.

"You made them leave…with vampires running around after them…", I got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"What is going on Damon?"

"Someone apparently is messing with me…someone gave me an aneurysm".

"Yes, but who…Bonnie didn't do it".

"I don't know", I clipped.

"Damon, tell me what's going on".

"Nothing is going on…leave me alone".

"You know…when Elena and I walked into the house, Bonnie was screaming your name…when we walked into the room, she was standing in her bra and you didn't have your shirt on…that was a picture and I think we are all old enough to figure out what was going to happen or what already happened".

"What do you want to know, Stefan?" I asked tiredly.

"Are you and Bonnie sleeping together?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. Someone was in my head and someone was screaming at me to confess to Bonnie. That wasn't going to happen, so I can confess to Stefan and things would be ok…"Yes, Stefan…Bonnie and I have embarked on a new relationship…isn't it wonderful?" I smirked as I found myself up against the wall with Stefan's hands on my neck.

"And how did that happen? When we left, she could barely stand you".

"Things change".

"Yes…she was attacked by a vampire…her house caught on fire and she was forced to stay here with…you did this…you did it all", Stefan said looking at me and letting me go, "the vampire…did you have something to do with that?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did".

"What wasn't supposed to happen".

"The vamp…her house…it wasn't supposed to be that bad".

"So you did send that vampire after Bonnie…the originals had nothing to do with it?" Stefan asked.

"No…the Originals didn't…I…these dreams…somehow, Bonnie and I started to have the same dreams and in these dreams…we were…let's just say, we were very close…she let me bite her and I wanted her blood…you know how witch's blood can be, its addictive…soo…I did some things to get me her blood".

"You sent a vampire after her…what is wrong with you…why would you do that!" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Because I wanted her on my side…I wanted her to trust me and when she did…I was going to get her blood, that's what all of this was about".

"And then the vampire didn't follow your plan, did he?"

"No…he attacked her and she set him on fire, he in turn set her house on fire…it was never supposed to happen like that...I am sorry for the way it happened, but things are good now".

"Good…you sent a vampire after her and that's why she doesn't have a house…how can things be good and how does this lead to her sleeping with you…Damon, I know that you don't have much humanity left inside of you, but Bonnie is homeless because of you…she was attacked because of you and all because you wanted her blood…and do you think that she will just shrug all of this off…and now you are sleeping with her…this is not good…not good at all", Stefan shook his head.

"Bonnie will never know what I did", I stated.

"She needs to know Damon, especially since you insist on being with her".

"I'm not with her…we have sex…casual sex…its not a big deal".

"You didn't see Bonnie in here when you were passed out on the floor…it is a big deal to her", Stefan stated.

Those words stopped me… _it is a big deal to her_…Stefan couldn't know that. He had no idea what Bonnie was thinking or how she felt. She agreed with me that there was no need to over think what was happening. He wanted me to feel bad…he wanted me to tell her the truth…I couldn't do that. She would kill me and most of all, I would lose whatever it is I have with her.

"Stefan, I will not tell Bonnie…"

"If you don't, I will…I won't let Bonnie continue with you while you lie to her", he started towards the door and I blocked it.

"You can't tell her…you know she would lose it and we need her head in the game".

"You are trying to save yourself", Stefan replied.

"I'm trying to save everyone", I answered.

SSSSS

"So you want to tell us what Stefan and I walked in on?" Elena asked as she and Caroline sat across from me at the Mystic Grille.

After Damon passed out, I screamed for help for some reason. I had no idea that Stefan and Elena had just entered the house. Stefan came bursting in the room and ran over to Damon. I was so upset that I didn't realize that I was standing in my bra, until Elena handed me my shirt. I wasn't sure what was going on with Damon, but it scared me. Maybe he was right about Luka and his father…I didn't give him the aneurysm, but someone did.

After I was sure that Damon was ok (still unconscious), Stefan basically ordered Elena and I out of the house and we had to bring Caroline with us as a bodyguard. I was slightly hesitant to be alone with them because I knew I had to answer some questions.

"What do you mean?" I asked concentrating on the soda in front of me.

"Well from what Elena tells me, it appears that you were standing over Damon in your bra and he didn't have on a shirt…sounds like something very freaky was going on", Caroline replied.

"Ok…ok…I will be honest…remember when I told you about the dreams, Caroline?"

"Yes…".

"Wait…what dreams?" Elena asked.

"She was having sex dreams about Damon…", Caroline answered and then her eyes went wide, "you didn't…"

"One day I went to my house…or what's left of my house and I just felt sad…my house was destroyed and I didn't have anywhere to go, Damon was there and he made me feel better. Look, I don't understand the dreams…I don't understand why he and I share them…but what I do know about the dreams is that I liked them and as much as I may have hated Damon…in those dreams, I didn't…I felt good and I liked feeling good…I _needed_ to feel good…"

"So sleeping with Damon makes you feel good?" Elena asked.

"Well yes…he's still the same Damon, but it doesn't make me want to set him on fire as much".

"Bonnie, you know you can't trust Damon…and I'm not convinced that he's not taking advantage of you in some way", Caroline reached across the table and took my hand, "I don't trust Damon…all of this is just too perfect".

"Care…Damon can come through when he needs to".

"Elena, we can't forget everything Damon did in the past…", Caroline argued, "and Bonnie, I don't want you to get hurt".

"I don't think I will get hurt…while I don't know what this is, I don't think he will hurt me".

"You two have lost your minds", Caroline answered.

I wasn't sure if I lost my mind, but what I do know is that I want to see Damon and make sure he's ok.

SSSSS

I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair to Bonnie standing in my bedroom. "Back so soon?" he asked.

"How are you?" she asked walking over to me, "do you have any idea what happened?"

"No…it was just a fluke…maybe the fact that I had you some overcome with passion, you couldn't control your powers", I smirked.

She grinned and hit me on the chest, "I'm serious".

"So am I…hey…I was surprised that Caroline and Elena brought you back after what they discovered today".

"Yes, they did give me the third degree…but I let them know that this wasn't about you manipulating me or anything like that, it's about how you have been really good to me since everything happened and the fact that something definitely happened between us…maybe it started with the dreams, but its moved away from them…like you said, we're dealing in reality now and the reality is that I like being with you now, you are definitely not as bad as what I thought".

"Thanks", I mumbled as she walked closer to me and with a flick of the wrist sent my towel to the floor and then she smiled at me with a devilish glint in her eye.

I smiled back at her, "You sneaky little witch".

She giggled.

"And aren't you afraid that Stefan and Elena won't approve?"

"Then I guess you will just have to be quiet then", she smirked as she placed her hands on my chest and paused looking into my eyes, "thank you", she whispered before she kissed me softly on the lips.

We walked backwards over to the bed and I laid her down looking into her eyes, while caressing her cheek. She slowly slipped her shirt over her head as her curls cascading over her shoulders and then slipped off her jeans as I watched in amazement. She closed her eyes as he held her head back allowing me access to her neck. I kissed her softly and within moments we were moving in a steady rhythm after all barriers of fabric had been removed.

I placed kisses all over her neck and kissed her hands as ours joined together.

She moaned in ecstasy as I felt her heartbeat speed up and I looked down at her, she had her eyes open and they met mine. She smiled and then moved her head to the side. I could hear her thoughts almost in my head.

"Damon…you can do it", she whispered as she held onto me.

I felt my fangs descend and I felt like this was the moment…the moment that I had waited for. I kissed her softly on the neck as I held onto her hands as I bit into her. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around me as her sweet, invigorating blood flowed into my mouth. I placed my hand on the side of her head so that I could drink her. I could feel her blood coursing through me and it felt amazing.

"Damon", she whispered and that made me look at her with her blood dripping from my fangs. She looked so innocent, so trusting and so beautiful right there staring at me in the moonlight. I bent down and kissed her as continued to say my name over and over again.

SSSSS

"We had a deal!" a voice declared in the darkness.

My eyes flew open and I looked around. Bonnie was still sleeping next to me and it didn't appear as though she heard anything. I adjusted my eyesight to the dark and that's when I saw her standing in the corner glaring at me.

"Deal? I believe you broke that deal when you destroyed the amulet", I said sliding out of bed and facing her, "and how are you here anyway".

"You know better Damon", Emily answered.

"Was it you earlier…the one who was in my head?"

"You need to tell her what you did…I didn't do everything with the dreams for you to destroy all my hard work".

"It was you…you bonded us in the dreams, that's why we both experienced them…you are a crafty one…but the question is why?"

"Tell her the truth", Emily stated.

"Are you kidding me…no…she will kill me and I think we are getting along pretty well now".

"And you will continue to get along…after you tell her", Emily replied.

"She will hate me, you know that!"

"Yes, there will be some trials…but in the end, this will work itself out. I bonded you two for a reason and my hard work will not fall by the wayside".

"How…how am I supposed to tell her that I set her up to be attacked and that caused her house to burn down?"

I shook my head, Emily was wrong; Bonnie would never forgive me for what I've done.

"Damon, do you care for Bonnie?" Emily asked.

"I like her well enough…I don't want to kill her or anything…"

"Damon, be honest…"

"Look…I care enough to not want this to end".

"Then you tell her the truth, because if you don't…this will end…because I will tell her…I swear I will Damon", Emily threatened.

I looked down at Bonnie sleeping in my bed, "I will tell her", I said defeated.

"Good…Damon, trust me…this can be salvaged", Emily replied.

I looked down at Bonnie as Emily disappeared, "Yeah…sure", I mumbled.

**So Damon agrees to tell Bonnie and Emily has reassured him that everything can be salvaged...hmm...is she telling the truth? What does SHE know? Also, Damon got his blood, but he doesn't seem happy about it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello All! Thank you for reading and leaving reviews! I really appreciate them and I read each and every one! Now, here we are...at the chapter where Damon comes clean...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I was lying in my bed alone. I knew that I didn't go to sleep in my bed, but somehow I must have ended up here by Damon's arms. I gently touched my neck to feel the holes where he bit me last night and realized that they were gone. He must have healed them while I was sleeping.

I'm not exactly sure what made me approach Damon the way I did last night. Taking off my clothes, allowing him to bite me, it was something that I never imagined myself doing with him or anyone. I wish that I could understand why I found myself so attracted to Damon beyond the dreams. It was weird. I could barely stand Damon a couple of weeks ago, but now…he was someone that I wanted to be with and instantly feel better. I smiled as I walked over to the shower…

SSSSS

I could hear Bonnie walking around upstairs as I stood in the living room sipping on brandy. I had been sipping on brandy since I made Stefan and Elena leave the house. Elena was full of questions, but Stefan looked in my eyes and he knew that I was planning to tell Bonnie the truth. He quickly pushed Elena out of the door reassuring her that everything would be ok. I stood in the living room wondering how things would be ok. Emily stated that Bonnie would move on and I wouldn't lose whatever it is that I had with Bonnie; but that only proved to me that Emily doesn't know her great, great grandwhatever daughter. I heard the shower stop as I refilled my sniffer and stood by the window. I wonder what Bonnie will do to me. Maybe she wouldn't set me on fire since that didn't go so well before…maybe this time she will just stake me and get it over with. It was nothing short of what I deserved for wrecking her life.

I gulped down the brandy and placed my hands on the drink cart. When I started my little quest, I didn't care about the consequences. I wanted Bonnie's blood and that was the end of it. I didn't care if she got hurt in the process or what she lost, it was only about what I wanted…which is the usual.

"Hey…where is everyone?" Bonnie asked walking into the living room dressed in some very nice jeans and a white t-shirt that accentuated all of her assets.

I poured another glass of brandy and gulped down, "I asked them to leave".

"To leave?"

"Yes, I wanted to uh…talk to you", I said turning to face her.

SSSSS

I could immediately feel Damon's energy when he turned to look at me. His usual bright blue eyes were dulled and it immediately put me on edge. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you…"

"Did something happen to Elena…Caroline…Stefan…what's going on…is it my dad?" I asked as tears sprang to my eyes.

"No…everyone is fine".

"OK…then what's wrong…this is about last night, isn't it…it was too much".

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"I rushed things…I don't know…maybe it was some crazy result of sharing energy with Luka or maybe I'm having a nervous breakdown", I smirked as I noticed he didn't share my smirk, "ok Damon, you're scaring me…what's wrong?"

"Bonnie…when these dreams started a couple of weeks ago, I didn't know what to think of them…I mean, I didn't know how to feel about them, but there was one thing that intrigued me the most about the dreams".

"Let me guess…the sex", I answered.

"Your blood", he replied.

I looked up at him, "My blood?"

SSSSS

The way she looked at me made me want to just stop this…find a way to compel her to forget that I even started down this road, "You…you wanted my blood?" she said slightly above a whisper as I noticed her eyes water even more.

"A witch's blood is powerful to a vampire…it's intoxicating…its worth ten human beings…it can be like a drug"

"You wanted my blood", she repeated as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"I did and I was willing to do anything to get it", I confessed.

SSSSS

As soon as he stated he wanted my blood, I felt my stomach turn and a lump in my throat form. The room started to spin and I gripped on to one of the chairs, "You would do anything…you would…you would sleep with me to get my blood…you would make me think that you care…to get my blood?" I asked as I fought for the tears not to fall from my eyes. I wouldn't cry in front of him; he didn't deserve it.

"Bonnie…I do care", he answered, "but there's more…"

"How could there be more?" I asked unable to even understand how much more could there be.

"Bonnie, you have to understand something…I am everything that you always thought I was…I can be selfish, I can be vindictive…I can be arrogant…I can be self-centered…I do things that hurt people for my own benefit…"

"What did you do?" I asked already fearing what he would say.

SSSSS

"That night…after we locked Katherine in the tomb, when we came back to your house…when it was ripped apart…", I began as I noticed her tighten her grip on the chairs, "I compelled two teenagers to do that, I wanted you to start to trust me…"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head.

"And…that vampire…Bonnie…that vampire who came to your house and attacked you, I sent him there…"

"You sent a vampire to my house?" she said shaking her head, "you sent teenagers to my house…and you sent a vampire after me…for what…my blood…you wanted my blood that bad…you would risk my life for my blood…what…how sick are you!" she exploded as she walked away, "and oh my god…I set my house on fire, I got cut…and what…you rushed in and played hero and I let you…I _believed_ you…I believed that you cared…how could I be soo stupid", she covered her eyes as I noticed the tears fall from her eyes.

"Bonnie…I was wrong…I shouldn't have sent that vampire after you or those teens into your house…I was just…I don't know…I was filled with bloodlust…I never thought that you would lose your house".

"You never thought I would lose my house? You sent a vampire after me…one who tried to kill me!" she screamed.

"He wasn't supposed to".

"He wasn't _supposed_ to…Damon, he was a vampire…he wanted my blood, of course…why would he stick to your plan…what did you promise him…what would you two share me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I shouted, "I wouldn't do that!"

"You wouldn't do that…you sent a vampire after me, you are capable of anything!"she screamed at me as she cried.

SSSSS

I felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped on my chest. I was struggling to breathe as my tears fell from my eyes. I felt betrayed, used and dumb. How could I believe anything that Damon ever said to me or did for me and I had given him my blood willingly. How could I be so stupid and naïve?

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…you have no idea how sorry I am for what I did to you…I regret it…I've felt guilt over it every day", he pleaded.

I looked at him through tear filled eyes, "Why…you got what you wanted…I basically begged you to bite me…I've been having sex with you and actually feeling as if there was some connection…but all of this…ALL OF THIS…was for my blood and you got it…you got it and now, you have no use for me…that's why you're confessing all now".

"Bonnie, I am confessing because I couldn't let this go on anymore…Bonnie, I do care for you…more than I thought I would".

"My house burned down because you wanted my blood…you had me living here…defending you to Caroline…she knew…she knew that you were using me, but I defended you…what a fool I am!" I screamed as I ran my hands through my hair trying to pull it out, "I am so dumb…I am soo stupid, after all you've done…I thought you were ok…I thought that there was something between us".

I bent over the chair as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Bonnie…", he said rushing over to me as I held out my hand sending a fire ball towards him.

SSSSS

As soon as her hand shot out, I knew it was coming. I felt the heat from the ball hit me and I immediately backed away trying to put the flames out. She turned to me as I watched her with her disheveled hair, the tears running down her face and her hands balled up at her side.

"Bonnie…", I said as I patted the last flame out of my shirt, "please…listen to me, this started horribly but I do have feelings for you…I regret everything that I did".

That's when the book came flying at me and I had to duck as she walked over to me slowly. "Bonnie, listen to me…I deserve everything that you want to do to me now, but please…this is not you…"

"Not me! I don't know who I am anymore! I'm sleeping with you…I'm thinking that you actually care about me…I'm thinking that giving my blood to you was something that would make us closer…I don't know _why_ I would want to be closer to you, but I did and now…now I find out that, that's all you wanted anyway…"

"Bonnie…I'm sorry…I don't know what else I can say, I just want you to know that I do feel something for you…I do and that has nothing to do with your blood".

"I hate you", she whispered as she held out her hand and I found myself pinned against the wall by an invisible force.

"Bonnie…please…don't do this…"

She held her hand up as she looked at me with tears falling from her eyes and then she dropped her arms, "I'm leaving here…I don't want you to come anywhere near me", she said as she started to walk by me and I grabbed her arm.

"You can't go anywhere…people are after you…"

"Those people were you! Get off of me!" she screamed as she ripped her arm from my grasp.

I grabbed her by both arms and forced her to look at me, "Bonnie, the Originals are real…and they are after you, you will not go out there and dangle yourself in front of them".

She struggled to get out of my grasp and I held on tighter, "Let me go!" she yelled as I heard something that sounded like a pop, then the window broke and suddenly Bonnie fell into me. I held onto her as I felt something warm between us. I reached down and felt something wet. I pulled my hand up and looked down at her blood.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…", I said shaking her as I bit into my own wrist and forcing my blood into her mouth, "come on…drink it…drink it…"

Before I could check her pulse, I felt someone standing beside me and before I could react, I felt a nick to my neck and I felt weak as I closed my eyes holding onto Bonnie.

SSSSSS

I could feel my body start to come alive. The taste in my mouth was metallic and dry. I tried to move, but I couldn't move. I felt tired…weak…and I just wanted to sleep for awhile.

SSSSSS

I opened my eyes to darkness and water dripping from somewhere that I could not pinpoint. I moved my leg and suddenly I felt a warm body beside me. I immediately remembered what happened before and I looked over and noticed Bonnie's hair draped over her face. "Bonnie", I called as I moved closer to her and feeling her pulse. It was strong, that means my blood healed her from whatever happened. I refused to believe it was a bullet…who would shoot her and why?

"Bonnie", I said pulling her closer to me, "come on…wake up…come on Judgey…wake up", I touched her cheek softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at me, "Wha…", she whispered looking around and then she focused on me, "get off of me", she pushed me away and moved over to the side of the cave.

"Bonnie…you were hurt…let me…"

"Let you what…you probably set this up…"

"Bonnie…I can assure you I did not dose myself with vervain and have someone shoot you".

"Shoot me?" she asked as her hand flew to her chest and she noticed the blood stain on the front of her shirt, "Oh my god…someone shot me…how…how did I survive that?"

"I…I gave you some of my blood", I admitted.

She looked at me with daggers in her eyes, "Of course you would…"

"Bonnie…look…I don't know where we are…who did this…or why…I can only assume that the Originals are behind this and if they are, we need to find a way out of here".

"We…I'm not doing anything with you".

"I saved your life!" I argued.

She looked at me, "You saved my life…you almost got me killed by a vampire…I think they even out", she replied attempting to stand up, but I noticed she was wobbly as she tumbled back down into my arms which she fought to get out of climbing off onto her knees.

"Bonnie…come on…you are still weak from what happened…"

"Leave me alone", she mumbled as she refused to look at me.

"Bonnie…I'm sorry for everything I did to you, but I do care…and we have to work together if we are going to get out of here", I replied.

She didn't respond to me as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Bonnie come on…talk to me…"

SSSSS

I couldn't look at him, let alone talk to him. My head was still spinning; probably from his blood and probably because someone shot me or whatever they did. I put my head in between my legs and fought not to start crying again. Despite being stuck in a cave…dungeon…whatever with Damon, I just can't stop thinking about all of the times I put myself out there to him and he was playing me the entire time. I slept with him, gave him my blood and he sent a vampire after me…lovely.

"So you two are awake…", a voice drifted from down the dark hallway.

Damon was on his feet and rushed to the opening, but immediately bounced back. I followed him holding onto the wall as I started to walk towards the opening and bounced back as well. That's when I realized…we were in the tomb and Katherine…was not.

I faced the man standing on the other side, "Hello…Damon…Bonnie…I'm Elijah", he smiled.

I searched my head to remember where I heard that name before.

"Elijah…but my brother staked you", Damon said in amazement.

My head shot up.

"Yes…he did…and I will repay him for his kindness, but as you can see…those things don't work as well on me as say…you?" Elijah smirked.

"What are we doing here…where is Katherine?" I asked.

"Oh Bonnie…how are you feeling, Damon was very quick to give you some of his blood or you would have died…that's love".

I looked over at Damon as he watched every move Elijah made.

"Where is Katherine…is she in here with us?" I asked again.

"Oooh Bonnie, what makes you think that you are in the tomb that your ancestor sealed all of those vampires in…oh no…I made sure that you two are far from Mystic Falls and I thought this would be poetic", Elijah stated without blinking once.

"Why can't I get out?" I asked.

I noticed Damon look behind Elijah and I did as well. That's when I saw them…Luka and an older man.

"You see…I have my own witches…or warlocks rather and imagine that a sealing spell doesn't have to be restricted to just vampires…any supernatural creature can be sealed in this place, that includes you Miss Bennett".

I shook my head as I looked a Luka, "You…you were behind this?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bonnie", Luka replied, "but this needed to be done".

I closed my eyes as I began to chant a spell to break the seal, but I felt nothing…no energy…no powers…nothing. I opened my eyes again.

"Yes…there was one thing I forgot to mention…Miss Bennett, your powers…they've been siphoned off, it was very easy to do while you were incapacitated after being shot".

"What is wrong with you…how could you do this!" I screamed as Luka shook his head and looked at his dad.

"What is your plan…where are Stefan and Elena?" Damon asked as I paced beside him.

"Don't worry, you will get company soon…gotta take the strongest soldiers out first, right…you will excuse us, we have some work to do…here…!" Elijah said throwing a bottle of blood into the tomb that Damon caught with one hand, "wouldn't want you to snack on our witch, her blood is important to me".

Elijah turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Luka?" I asked looking at him as I rested my hands on the invisible field.

He looked at me and shook his head as his father led him up the stairs.

I backed away from the opening wrapping my arms around my body. There is no way that this could get any worse for me.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about Luka", Damon mumbled next to me.

I turned to him, narrowed my eyes and before I knew it, I felt my hand traveling up to his cheek slapping him hard across the face before walking away.

SSSSS

When I saw that warlock appear behind Elijah I wanted to break down that seal and rip out his and his father's hearts. The look on Bonnie's already broken face made me want to go on a killing spree right then and there. I had hurt her, but she never truly trusted me; the warlocks…the people who were supposed to make her feel normal and not alone, they had betrayed her trust and for that…they will die.

I picked up the bottle of blood and walked down the hallway of the tomb, it was dark and I had no idea where Bonnie had disappeared to. Elijah claimed that we were not in Mystic Falls and that he somehow created a new tomb; but I wasn't sure I actually believed that.

I drank the blood as I walked down the hallway, when I finally found her she was leaning up against a wall. "Bonnie, I know I'm the last person you want to see…"

"You're not a person…you're a monster", she answered.

"Ok…I deserve that, but the point is…I know I'm the last person you want to see, but trust me when I say…I will make Luka and his father pay for what they've done. They took advantage of you and…"

She chuckled, "You want to avenge me for someone taking advantage of me…why don't you fall on a stake", she snapped.

I smirked, "You know…this reminds me of old times and I think I'm going to like this until we can get out of here".

She stared at me, "I hate you".

"Yes, that's been established but hating me won't help us get out of here Bonnie…that Elijah guy is supposed to be dead…not just dead…but vampire dead dead…he's not, he's walking around and he's kidnapping people…he shot you…vervained me…his plans for you are not exactly good ones…we need to work together to get out of here".

"I don't have any powers Damon…I am useless in here…and the seal can't be broken from the inside".

"So you're going to wait until Elijah comes for you…well if you don't want to do anything I will, little witch", I said starting to walk away from her.

"Ok…fine…I don't want to be stuck in here with you any longer than I have to, so what are we going to do?"

I turned around and looked at her with that pouty mouth and had the urge to kiss her, but then I realized that this may not exactly be the right time, "Well…_we_ can't do anything…but someone else can".

"Who?"

"Emily", I answered.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at me, "You do know that Emily is dead, don't you and unlike vampires, once a witch dies…she dies", Bonnie walked away from me and plopped down on the ground.

"Emily is the reason why we had those dreams".

"What?"

"The dreams…she's the one who made us have shared dreams", I explained.

"Why…why would Emily do that and how do you know that?"

"Emily came to me a couple of nights ago and let me in on her little…project…she told me that she bonded us for a reason, she didn't tell me why, just that she did it".

"Why would she come to you…she's my ancestor…I don't know why she would even talk to you since you tried to kill her while she was in my body", Bonnie snapped.

"Look…I don't know either…maybe it's the attraction that you Bennett women have for me or something".

She narrowed her eyes and I almost braced myself for the head pain and then I realized that she didn't have that power.

"I wish I could make your head explode", she spat out.

"I know…but you can't do that right now, maybe later", I winked at her as I looked around.

"I hate you…I hate this situation…I hate men".

"Well of course you do, that's because you have horrible men in your life…excluding present company".

"Excluding you? Damon, before we ended up here, you were telling me how you lied to me, set me up to be attacked, and was indirectly responsible for my house burning down because you wanted my blood with a side of sex".

"Bonnie…I never…look, I was wrong…I was evil…I deserve a million aneurysms for what I did, but the truth of the matter is…if I didn't care about you just a little bit, I would have continued to lie to you and yes, have sex with you and drink your blood…but it is because I care, I told you the truth".

Bonnie looked at me in disbelief, "Is that some kind of declaration of caring…you make me sick".

"Bonnie…I can never apologize enough for what I did to you", I stated.

"No…you can't", she answered turning to look towards the opening of the tomb.

**This is just the beginning of a very hard road for Bamon. Bonnie will not be forgiving easily. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews, I appreciate them!**

**Now, Bonnie is not forgiving easily...she had soo many blows all at once, but I think Damon may have a chance...we shall see. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I watched her as she slept on the floor of the tomb. I wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep because she was exhausted or because of what happened earlier. There was also another factor, there was no food left for her in the tomb and soon she will be suffering from hunger.

I wasn't sure how we could get Emily to help us, but apparently Emily knew more than I did about this situation. "Emily, if you are around…now would be a good time to show up", I whispered.

"Bonnie!" a voice drifted from the opening.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked towards the opening to see that younger warlock standing in front of the opening. Bonnie stood up and walked towards the opening with me right behind her. "What do you want because if you haven't come to get us out of here, you are useless", I snapped.

"Bonnie…I can't get you out of here, my father put up the seal…look, I never wanted to do this…I…"

"Let me guess, you had no other choice…I don't believe that Luka", Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie…look…things are complicated, but I wanted to come and make sure that you're ok".

"You left me in here with a vampire…with no food…"

"Food…is that what you need?" Luka asked as he held out his hand and I turned around to watch food materialize in the tomb, "look Bonnie, I know that you hate me and I don't blame you but…"

"Leave", she said turning around and walking away from the opening, picking up the food as she went disappearing into the darkness.

I turned to look at Luka, "Don't come back here…if you need to give her food, send it another way", I threatened as I followed Bonnie into the darkness.

When I reached her, she was sitting on one of the rocks eating the sandwich that Luka conjured up. I almost wanted to tell her not to eat it, but she looked as if she was enjoying it soo much, that I didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Are you enjoying that?" I asked.

She glared at me and continued to eat.

"You know we may be in here for awhile, so you will have to talk to me".

She rolled her eyes, "Why are men such jerks?"

I chuckled as I shook my head, "Do you mean all men…including your father who didn't bother to come home when your house burned down?"

She narrowed her eyes and threw the trash from her sandwich at me as I ducked, "Ok…maybe I shouldn't have said that…sorry, but you know Bennett…you gotta give me something here".

"I did…I asked you a question…what makes a man lie, cheat and steal to get what he wants?"

I came closer to her and stared into her eyes watching the brownish tint start to form in the greenish pools, "You want to know what would make a man do all of those things…a woman", I answered as I stood up and walked away from her.

SSSSS

Damon disappeared into the darkness after making his little clever comment and I promptly rolled my eyes and drank some of the water that Luka brought. I did contemplate whether to eat the food he conjured up was suitable for me to eat; but then, I realized that this situation could not get any worse than what it was and I needed to eat something.

I stood up from the rock I had been sitting on and looked around. Damon claimed that Emily could help us. I was clueless as to how she could do that considering that she was dead; but he also said that she was the one that bonded our dreams.

Why would Emily do that? She had to know the effect that it would have on me or even on Damon. Why would she put us in a situation like those dreams…something so intimate…so passionate…I would never understand why Emily would set up a situation like that.

"I looked for a way out, there's not one", Damon replied appearing in front of me.

"You and Emily…your deal…how did it come about?" I asked looking up at Damon as he studied the walls.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I want to know…I want to know about the deal…tell me".

Damon sighed, "Why…will it change anything?"

"Maybe", I shrugged. Of course it wouldn't, but I want to hear why Emily trusted this person to do anything for our family.

"Ok…fine", he plopped down next to me and I moved over in disgust, "I begged Emily to save Katherine, I told her that I would do anything to save Katherine…anything…she told me that she couldn't save Katherine at the moment, but she could seal her in a tomb and 100 years plus later, the seal could be broken by someone in her family line. The only way that she would be able to do it is if I protected her line".

"And how did you protect us…because Emily got burned at the stake, so I know you didn't protect her…and my Grams…she's dead…so who have you been protecting all this time?"

"You", he answered.

I rolled my eyes, "Please…how did you protect me?"

"You don't know everything, Bonnie…when you are a child, you have no idea how the things that you thought were in your closet or under your bed…were really there…when you ran out in the street to get a ball and suddenly found yourself back on the sidewalk just as a car went down the street…you will never know what I did".

"And none of those things were selfless actions…you have always wanted something…whether it be to free Katherine or my blood…there's always a catch…there's always something in it for you", I said staring at him, "but I just wish that it didn't always have to come with a price…my throat almost being ripped out…my house burning down…and so on and so forth".

He looked at me and shrugged, "I guess that's just the monster in me".

"I guess it is", I agreed.

SSSSS

Bonnie was sleeping up against the wall. I could tell by the way her breathing had changed. After our little talk earlier, she became very quiet. She didn't bother to even snark at me anymore and I missed that even. "Emily…you need to convince me that this can be salvaged because your little great grand whatever is not exactly cooperating", I whispered into the darkness.

"Damon…I never said it would be easy", Emily appeared outside of the seal.

I stood up and walked over to the opening, "Yes…well you also never mentioned that we would end up in a tomb behind a seal".

Emily raised an eyebrow, "So you are…are you speaking to each other, getting some things out in the open…?"

"She hates me more and more each moment, so yes…we're getting a lot of things out in the open, Emily".

"Damon, I know that things appear to be bad between you but I have faith…"

"Faith…Emily, excuse me if I don't believe you anymore…look at us…we're in a tomb, she hates me and right now we're sitting ducks for the Originals, so no Emily…I don't have faith in any of this".

"Then I can't help it until you do", Emily replied as she disappeared.

"Emily…Emily…you come back here!" I yelled banging on the invisible field, "come back here…get us out of here…now!"

"What are you yelling about?" Bonnie asked rubbing her eyes.

"Emily…she was just there…", I gestured outside of the tomb with wide eyes, "…she can help us get out of here but she refuses to and for some reason that doesn't surprise me".

"Your outrage is…interesting", Bonnie smirked as she shook her head, "if I believed that Emily actually appeared, I have no idea why she would appear to you or why she even likes you after all that you've done".

"Because Emily doesn't see things as black and white as you do", I replied.

"Emily knew you when you weren't a monster…maybe that helps".

I looked at her, "Did you always think I was a monster?"

She rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

"No…Bonnie, answer me…did you always think I was a monster?"

"No…I didn't…but all of that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Let me be honest…it was at first…I created situations to get you to trust me, am I proud of that…no…but that's what I did and I regret what it did to you and what it caused you…but Bonnie, when you and I…when you and I started getting closer the guilt started eating away at me, because I wanted it to…Bonnie, I care about you and I know that you don't believe that right now, but maybe you will one day".

She stared at me, "I wanted to believe that you could be a good person, that you were changing…that after all that happened, that we could come to a truce".

"Bonnie we came to much more than that", I said kneeling down in front of her, "look, I know that this started out horribly…I know that I messed everything up, but I realized I had to tell you because I didn't want this to continue with everything hanging over my head…I told you the truth".

"You don't get points for telling the truth".

"Do I get points for admitting that this became about soo much more than your blood when we first slept together?" I asked staring into her eyes, "you asked me that night to bite you…and I didn't…I couldn't do it, I knew that I didn't deserve to do that…"

"And the other night…did you deserve it then?"

"I believed in what was happening between us then…I believed that it was turning into soo much more than we ever thought it would", I said leaning in closer inches away from her face.

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, you know deep down under all that anger that I am sorry…that I regret what I did and that there is something between us that is not going away".

She watched me with her eyes and I saw a flicker…a flicker of some understanding or at least softening.

"Get away from me", she said standing up and pushing me out of the way.

I was determined to have some kind of breakthrough because that is the only way we are getting out of here, "Bonnie, you can't walk away from here", I said walking behind her and grabbing her by the arm.

"Damon…let me go", she said.

"No".

"Damon…let me go", she said more slowly.

"No", I said.

She tried to get her arm out of my grip, but then she realized that my powers were still as potent as ever. She looked up at me and that's when the air totally changed in the tomb and everything became silent. I grabbed her towards me as I looked down at her, "When I said you can't walk away…I meant…you can't walk away from this", I said dropping my grip from her arm and then placing both of my hands on her cheeks.

She looked at me and that's when I took the moment. I placed my lips on hers and that's when I forced her up against the tomb wall.

At first, I could feel her fighting me with her lips not allowing me any entry whatsoever and then I felt her stance relax a little and I pressed my body against hers more. She wrapped her arms around me as I worked her shirt off and lifted her up never once breaking the kiss. She clawed at my buttons on my shirt as she slid it over my shoulders and down to the floor. I broke the kiss to concentrate on getting her pants unbuckled as she leaned her head back against the wall, "I do not forgive you", she said gasping for breath.

I picked her up off of the ground as she wrapped her legs around my waist, "You will", I answered as I closed the space between us.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to a dark tomb, Damon asleep next to me and myself on the ground half clothed. Yes, Bonnie…you are really coming along great. Two men have duped you into doing what they want, you're trapped like an animal waiting to be sacrificed…and oh…you just had dirty, hate sex in a tomb with one of the men who duped you…you're doing great, I thought to myself as I slid away from Damon and searched for my pants. The more I think about all of this in my head, I believe that I am going crazy. Maybe at some point in a witch's development, she loses her mind and begins to want to be vampires. I mean….Buffy was attracted to vampires and she was supposed to hate them, maybe it's the same for witches?

"Oh Bonnie…", Emily smiled standing in the cave bathed in soft light.

"Emily?" I asked feeling very embarrassed suddenly and trying to make sure that all of my clothes were back on properly.

"Bonnie…it's ok…I figured it was time that I come to you and not Damon…I think we need to talk".

"Yes, we most definitely do…first you possess me and leave in just enough time for Damon to take a bite out of me and now you decide to bond our dreams together…what did you think that would accomplish?"

"I thought that it would accomplish exactly what is occurring now".

"What…my house being burned down…being kidnapped…"

"Having a relationship with someone that you have very deep feelings for", Emily supplied.

I think my eyes almost fell out of my head, "I don't have deep feelings for him…I hate him".

"Oh really?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow gazing down at the bare-chested Damon.

"That…that has nothing to do with how I feel about him…you know what he did to get me on his side…you know that he sent a vampire after me…how could I have feelings for someone like that?"

"I think that's what angers you the most, yes…you are angry about all of his manipulations, but the fact that you still feel a pull to him infuriates you the most".

"You are the cause of the pull…you are…you made those dreams happen".

"I bonded you in the dreams, but I could not control what went on the dreams…"

"You lie as much as Damon does", I snapped.

"Bonnie, you need to accept that you have feelings here that won't disappear no matter how much anger you have towards Damon or me".

"And what…am I supposed to forgive him for what he did…am I supposed to just laugh and say, 'Well that was just Damon being Damon'…I am not Elena".

"Yes, you are not and I think that is what he likes best about you".

"Look…I don't know what you want me to do".

"I want you to _allow_ Damon to make his actions up to you", Emily replied.

"And how could he possibly do that?" I asked but Emily disappeared before my eyes.

"Thanks", I mumbled as I suddenly felt something in my hand.

I opened my eyes again and I was lying on the tomb floor, Damon was lying next to me with his hand around my waist with his eyes closed. I looked down into my hands and noticed Luka's dog tags.

"Damon…", I said sitting up.

"Huh…", he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I can get us out of here", I stated standing up, "I can get us out of here", I nodded.

**Soo being angry doesn't exactly take away the physical connection...but maybe they can get out of there now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all of my readers on this one, you all are the best and you encourage me with all of your reviews! **

**There will be a push and pull with Bamon for awhile. While I think that Bonnie's feelings are growing for him, she can't forgive what he did to get her in his bed and her blood...and that is a problem. That puts her at war with herself. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...wish I did though. **

"I can get us out of here", Bonnie stated holding on to dog tags in her hand and standing up.

I rubbed my eyes, "What are you talking about and when did you get those?"

"Emily…I had a dream that she was here and when I woke up, I had these in my hand…somehow, she must've given them to me".

"So you believe me that Emily bonded us in the dreams?" I asked standing up slipping on my pants.

"Yes, she told me she did…I don't understand why at all and I don't want to know why", Bonnie said walking towards the opening of the tomb.

"Wait…Bonnie…can we talk?" I asked following behind her.

"No…I don't want to talk because when we do…it will only make me angry and I may want to leave you in here, so how about we just leave it alone".

I held up my arms in surrender; there would be plenty of time to talk after we get out of here.

"Ok…these are Luka's tags, I will have to draw off of his power to get out of here…hopefully, it will be enough to break the seal, but if it is…I will probably be weakened afterwards so I need you to react fast and get us out of here".

I nodded as she nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and began to chant as I watched her. I could feel the energy began to build in the tomb and a breeze began to fill the tomb, I went over to the opening and touched it; the seal was still up.

I turned to look at Bonnie and a light began to shine from her, I almost want to stop her from doing the spell when suddenly I touched the seal and my hand went through it. I quickly sped over to Bonnie, grabbed her and headed out of the tomb. By the time we reached the outside, I looked around and realized that I didn't recognize any of the surroundings.

"I did it?" Bonnie asked in a whisper.

"You did…little witch", I said as she closed her eyes and collapsed in my arms. I felt for her pulse and it was still pretty strong. I lifted her up and headed towards a main road to get as far away from the tomb as possible.

When I reached the main road holding onto Bonnie, I noticed a car coming towards us and I placed her on the ground waving my arms in the air until the car stopped. The driver was an older woman and she looked at me skeptically, "Yes…?" she asked not rolling down her window past her eyes.

"I'm sorry…my girlfriend and I got into a car accident down the road and she's passed out…we need to get somewhere safe", I replied hesitating to compel her…Bonnie wouldn't like that.

The woman looked at me and then looked past me at Bonnie on the ground.

"Is she ok…doesn't she need to go to a doctor?" the woman asked.

"No…she's just exhausted".

The woman gave me a doubtful smirk.

"Please…I just want to get her somewhere safe", I pleaded.

The woman sighed, "My sons would kill me for doing this…but get in".

I nodded as I rushed over and picked up Bonnie laying her in the back of the woman's car as the woman drove away from the road.

The woman drove for a few moments, I could see her glancing at me through the rearview, but I kept my attention on Bonnie the entire time. I knew that Luka and his father would know that she broke the seal and Elijah would be after us; however, as long as we could hide out…we may be safe.

The woman turned down a dirt road towards a farmhouse, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Roanoke Rapids, NC", the woman answered, "where were you headed?"

"South Carolina…Columbia…I lost control of our car".

"There was a passing storm", the woman said thoughtfully as she stopped her car.

I nodded as I got out holding onto Bonnie.

The woman headed towards the front door of her ranch house and glanced behind her to see if I was following. I could hear her heartbeat speed up and a part of me felt bad, but I was more concerned about how long it will take Bonnie to awaken.

"I have an extra room that you can put her in…are you sure she doesn't need a doctor, anyone who is unconscious for this long may have a head injury".

"She's just tired…we've been wandering around for hours", I answered.

The woman nodded, "Follow me".

I followed her up the stairs to a guest room and laid Bonnie down on the bed, "She will be fine here…", the woman answered.

I touched Bonnie's cheek as I turned to leave the room with the woman; I wanted to stay with Bonnie, but I realize that this woman needs some type of explanation or something from me.

"I don't mean you any harm", I said as I followed the woman down the stairs, "we just need somewhere to rest and we will be gone in the morning.

"Are you two…married?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No ma'am, we're not", I answered suddenly remembering some southern etiquette that I thought I left behind years ago.

"Lovers?"

"Umm…well…she's not exactly happy with me right now".

"I see…I'm Mary…I own this house and the land around it and if you are some kind of kidnapper and you have harmed that little girl upstairs, I won't hesitate to kill you…and I have a 930 Autoloader that will totally blow you into next week, so don't test me Sinatra".

"Sinatra?" I asked.

"Ol' Blue Eyes", she said.

"Oh right…well my name is Damon and she's Bonnie…can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Go ahead…its in the kitchen, I will check on your girl", she replied walking towards the stairs.

"My girl…right", I chuckled as I went into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone dialing Stefan. After five rings, he answered, "Hello".

"Stefan…it's me…where are you?"

"Damon…where the hell are you…and where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked alarmed and I could just see the forehead wrinkling through the phone, "Elena and I came back to the house and you two were gone…the window was broken".

"If you're at the house get out of there…Elijah came…"

"We're not at the house…we're at the Lockwood mansion right now", Stefan replied as I heard him move his mouth away from the phone, "it's Damon…"

"Is Bonnie with him…is she ok?" Elena's voice sounded in the background.

"If he hurt her I will kill him", Caroline threatened in the background.

"We're in North Carolina…look…Elijah's alive and he kidnapped us…locked us in a tomb, he has warlocks working for him…you guys are not safe in Mystic Falls and Bonnie is fine".

"Wait…Elijah is alive…how is that possible?"

"He's apparently a special vampire Stefan, look…get out of Mystic Falls…split up".

"We will come wherever you are…we need to be together", Stefan replied.

"Listen to me...Elijah probably has people watching everywhere, you need to be smart about this Stefan…get out of town, you and Elena…Caroline and Tyler…we need to split up and the only way to keep Elijah and all of his cronies guessing is if we are not together…keep your cell, I will call you when I get my own".

"Where are you now?" Stefan asked.

"I said North Carolina...its a long story, just wait for my next call", I said hanging up the phone. I had no real plan, but I knew that it would not be smart to have us all together.

SSSSS

I felt someone rubbing a wet cloth over my forehead and I immediately sat up with my eyes opened. The elderly woman who had been wiping my forehead looked at me with a startled look, "I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you", she frowned.

"It's ok…I'm sorry…I just…where am I…how did I get here…Damon?" I asked looking around with wide eyes.

"You're at my house, I'm Mary…and your boyfriend hailed me down on the road and I brought you here…but you can tell me, if he's kidnapped you or did something to you, I can make sure that he won't make it out of this house alive", she whispered.

I looked at her and almost had to laugh, this tiny woman who resembled a grandmother was threatening Damon…it was hilarious.

"No…no…he didn't do anything to me", I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…yes…I am…umm…where is Damon?"

"He's downstairs, he was on the phone…you know…I kind of figured that he hadn't done anything bad to ya…the way he held you in the car and looked down at you when you were sleeping told me that he would defend you with everything within him if _I_ stepped out of line".

I shook my head, "I am sure he wouldn't do that".

"Right…attractive man like him, you are lucky", she smirked.

"Yup…that's me…lucky", I smirked.

"Are you hungry…maybe you need to eat, you were out for awhile".

"Maybe".

"I will bring you something to eat", she said standing up as Damon appeared at the bedroom door, "I am going to get her something to eat…do you need something as well?"

"No…I'm fine", Damon said turning to look at me.

The woman left and Damon closed the door behind her, "How are you feeling?" he asked moving closer to the bed.

"I'm feeling ok…I see that the spell worked".

"It did…looks like you're getting good, little witch".

"Yeah right…I passed out right after doing the spell, how far did you have to carry me?"

"Not that far and then I hailed down Mary and she brought us here and you will be happy to know that I did not compel her and for that trouble, she threatened to shoot me with her shotgun", Damon smirked.

I couldn't help but give him a smile—maybe, it was the fact that I was lightheaded or something, "That is very good, Damon…but we need to figure out what to do…we can't stay here".

"I called Stefan, I told him to get out of town with Elena…we need to split up while we think of a plan to go against the Originals".

I nodded, "Where are they going?"

"Don't know, I will call him when I get a phone from somewhere…you need to eat something, that spell took a lot out of you".

"I will…what about you?" I whispered.

"I'm ok…I can deal".

"Damon…I know that you only had what Elijah gave you and we can't have you being weak…if you…", I began, but found myself trying to work up the nerve, "if you need to eat than let me know and I will help, Mary is not an option".

"I know that", he stated harshly, "but thank you for offering", he said more softly.

"Ok…I had some left over stew that I made last night…so make sure you eat up and you make sure she eats it", Mary said sitting a tray down across my lap as I looked down at the beef stew which looked delicious.

"Thank you".

"So you two…I guess you're at least staying the night…just to let you know, I'm not that old school…you two can stay in here together…"

"Oooh that's…"

"Thank you very much Mary, we appreciate this", Damon grinned as I looked at him.

"No its fine…since my sons moved out, I've been by myself…its nice to have some people around here", she grinned.

"Thank you", I said as Mary smiled and left the room.

"Go ahead eat…you heard Mary, I have to make sure you eat".

"Damon, just because I'm not torturing you and I am speaking to you doesn't mean we are friends, I haven't forgiven you and I haven't forgotten".

"I know that Bonnie…I am well aware of that".

"But we are working together and we are both going to get through this".

"Well I guess after all is said and done, I will have to make up everything up to you".

I didn't say anything as I ate some of the stew.

SSSSS

Bonnie was sleeping in the bed soundly as I sat in the chair by the window watching her. Even though I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Elijah tracked us down, I also knew that she needed to rest if we were going to survive any of this. As I watched her I felt the hunger starting to build up inside of me. I lied to her earlier when she asked if I was hungry…I was, but there weren't many options for me. Mary wouldn't exactly direct me to a blood bank without asking questions and Bonnie had offered up hers, but I could tell that it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Bonnie asked with her eyes still closed.

"Would rather that I was in that bed with you?"

She sighed and that's when her eyes opened, "No, but I think you need to do something other than stare at me".

"Well Bonnie, in case you haven't noticed…we're basically on a set from Little House on the Prairie, so there's not much else I can do but sit in the dark and look at you…I don't need sleep, soo…"

Bonnie sat up and sighed, "I know...I know…"

"I guess you never thought in a million years that would be stuck here with me in some strangers home sharing a bedroom".

She shrugged, "Damon…", she began, but then stopped.

I looked at her waiting for what she would say next.

"Yes, little witch…"

"Was it ever real for you?" she asked quietly as she stared down at the comforter in the darkness, "was it always about my blood?"

I looked at her, "No…no it wasn't and it became real".

"When did it stop being about my blood?" she asked

"Can't you just hate me and leave it at that?"

"Damon…when did it stop being about my blood because I believe that at some point you developed a conscience and you knew that everything you did would backfire".

I sighed, "One night shortly after you started living at the boarding house, I came to your room…you were sleeping…I watched you sleep for a few moments. I noticed how you looked, you were beautiful…there was something about you that was so pure…and I knew then, I wanted soo much more than your blood…I wanted you".

"Why?"

"Because…why not?"

"Well as far as I can remember, you wanted Katherine and after that…you wanted Elena…where do I fit in?"

"You Bonnie Bennett are a surprise", I replied walking over to the bed and kneeling down beside it as she sat up.

"But why did you do all of those things?"

"Because Bonnie, I'm a messed up guy…vampire…undead person…I do horrible things to get what I want and I regret them…sometimes".

"Do you regret what you did to me?" Bonnie asked looking at me.

I looked at her and debated on the answer I would give her. If I said I didn't regret it because it brought us to a point where we were closer than I ever imagine, she would be furious. However, if I said I regretted it, she probably would start to think about how much I regretted. I just can't win.

"Bonnie, I regret that your house burned down and I did those things…but I don't regret what happened between us and continues to happen between us".

"Why?"

"Because you are not at all what I thought you were little witch…you're feisty and I have to admit, I thought you were going to kill me when I told you the truth".

Bonnie shook her head, "No".

"And why not…you set me on fire before and for much less…what's the difference now?"

She shrugged her shoulders without looking at me.

"Bonnie…at a loss for words?" I asked touching her cheek.

She looked up at me and then I noticed the tears glistening in her eyes, "Something is wrong with me", she said a little above a whisper.

"What…what do you mean?"

"How could I feel the way I feel for you after all that you've done?" she asked looking at me as the tears fell from her eyes, "what is wrong with me…I can't…I can't want someone like you".

"But you do", I said with more hope that I actually anticipated.

"But I do", she replied, "and it makes me hate myself", she added before getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom leaving me on the floor by the bed.

**Well she admitted her feelings...when will she act on them...and how long can Damon go without blood?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year Everyone! I hope 2011 brings nothing but happiness to you all and of course, more Bamon! Thank you for all of the reviews and love you have shown this little fic that stemmed from a plot bunny that I thought of awhile ago. I appreciate you taking time to read and share your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"So where's your boy?" Mary asked as I entered the kitchen the next morning as Damon slept upstairs.

"He's sleeping…we spent most of the night sleeping".

Mary raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that old fashion or naïve…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sleeping…come on, if I had a man like that sharing a bed with me, sleeping would be the last thing on my mind", she winked.

My mouth dropped as I tried to figure out how to hide my mortification. I wasn't sure if I was more mortified that she thought I was having sex with Damon in her house or the fact that she thought about having sex with Damon.

"We were both tired…", I answered quickly.

"I see…do you want some breakfast, I made some pancakes …bacon…eggs…homefries…"

I felt my stomach grumble, "That would be nice…thank you".

"Sure thing", she nodded as she stood up and walked over to the stove chuckling, "don't ask me why I made all of this, its just that I haven't had guests in ages. My sons both live out of state and only come during the holidays with their families, I got a little excited".

"No…no…thank you…we appreciate everything that you have done for us", I said as she placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"So what were you two going to South Carolina for…not exactly a place for lovers".

I couldn't help but blush hearing this woman call Damon and I lovers…we were more like likers or haterlikers or something.

"Let me guess…running away?" she asked.

"Running away?"

"He is considerably older than you…but not exactly old enough that I would call the cops on him, but I can still believe old enough that your family may not approve of it".

I thought back to my Grams and how much she hated Damon, "You could say that".

"Well…do whatever makes you happy, my dear".

I nodded as I nibbled on a piece of bacon, "So you live here alone…"

"Yes, my Ron…that's my husband…he died a couple of years ago…"

"I'm sorry".

She sighed, "Thank you, but you get used to it…that's why I guess, I was ok with allowing you and your boyfriend to hitch a ride with me".

"Thank you for that…I know how it must have looked…a guy holding a girl unconscious on the side of the road".

"Something told me to trust him and he honestly looked desperate".

"Well thank you all the same, I know that you could have kept driving".

She nodded and smiled, "So I know that Damon called someone, you don't have anyone to call?"

"Well…not really…my father is another country not really worrying about my life and my grandmother died a couple of months ago…"

"Then who are you running away from?"

"Other people who care about my wellbeing", I answered. Yeah, the Originals cared about me…they wanted to use my blood for their benefit.

"I see…well just so you know, you can stay here for as long as you need to, but I need to go into town for a bit…soo…"

"I will do the dishes while you're out", I offered.

"Thank you", Mary smiled as she slipped on her coat and headed out of the back door.

I smiled as I heard her car start up. Mary was a riot…she was also pretty funny…and a little sassy. She kind of reminded me of my Grams.

I got up from the table and headed over to the sink to deposit my plate when I picked up the knife and held it in my hand for a couple of moments and then looked towards the stairs.

SSSSS

"Damon", the little witch called from the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

I sat up and grabbed my head. It had been at least two days since I fed and I was starting to the feel the effects. I sat up and slowly walked to the bathroom door taking a look at myself in the mirror and noticing the not very handsome bags under my eyes.

"What do you need, Little Witch?" I called through the door.

"I need you to help me with something".

I rolled my eyes and shuddered a little, what could she possibly need my help with in the bathroom?

"Bonnie, I really can not deal with this right now".

"Damon…just come in please?"

I sighed as I opened the door and noticed the witch leaning up against the sink.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

She looked at me and then I saw the knife. I was too slow to deflect it as I felt it enter my stomach, "What the hell…Witch?" I grimaced as I bent over and she removed the knife. I put my hand on the wound as blood gushed out between my fingers, "what the hell is wrong with you!" I glared fighting for my fangs not to come out.

"You're weak…you can barely stand straight", she said looking at me as I dropped to my knees, "you're not healing".

"I haven't fed in days", I said as blood dripped out of my mouth.

"I know", she said bending down to face me.

"So what…you want to finish me off in a bathroom?"

"No…I want you to stay alive…you want to heal…you want to be strong…then you will feed off of me", she said.

"No…no…", I said shaking my head backing up as a trail of blood was left on the tiles. I leaned up against the bathtub.

"Yes", she said bending down and touching my chin causing me to look at her.

"Bonnie…no…I'm too weak, I may not be able to stop".

"If you don't drink from me…I will stab you again and again and again until you can't help yourself", she threatened.

I looked into her eyes and she was determined.

"You don't know what you're asking", I warned her.

She raised the knife again and I reached out and grabbed her, knocking her onto the floor with all of my might. My fangs descended and I could feel the black veins form around my eyes, "Is this what you wanted?" I asked looking down into her eyes as I straddled her.

"Yes", she whispered as she turned her head exposing her neck.

I looked at her and I fought every instinct to bite down and completely drain her, "I may not be able to stop", I warned as I heard her heartbeat speed up.

"Then you will heal me", she said turning her head and closing her eyes.

I touched her neck lightly as I closed my eyes and bit down into her carotid artery. I could hear her gasp as she held onto me. I pulled her closer to me as I felt her blood flow into my mouth and my body slowly began to tingle all over. Her blood tasted like the finest wine that you could ever taste. It was sweet and had a slight kick to it. It was intoxicating and it made me never want to stop drinking it. I could feel her grip onto my shirt tightly as I continued to drink.

"Damon…", I heard her whisper.

I immediately pulled back and looked down at her. I noticed that her skin was pale, "Bonnie…talk to me", I said moving her head so that she could focus on me.

She looked at me, "You stopped", she whispered.

"Yeah…I did…", I said biting into my wrist, "now you drink up, if Mary comes back and sees you like this…I think she will try to kill me".

Bonnie smiled tiredly as I placed my wrist over her mouth and she began to drink my blood. I guess this means she doesn't hate herself that much.

SSSSS

Later that evening, after taking a much needed shower and changed into some clean clothes (Mary had picked up some for me when she went into town; she gave Damon some of her husband's old clothes), I joined her in the kitchen as she cooked dinner. "You really don't have to do this for us", I replied as I placed plates and cups down on the table.

"I do…having you two here has reminded me of how much I miss having people here with me…I have to admit, I will be sad when you two leave".

"Mary…I will be sad to leave you, my grandmother died a couple of months ago and I have kind of missed having someone like her in my life…my mother left when I was very young, so she was kind of the only female influence I had in my family".

"Well I am glad that I can be here for you this short time", Mary smiled as Damon walked into the kitchen dressed in the flannel shirt and jeans. I had to hide my smile; those clothes looked like something a grandfather would wear…not at all like his usual Armani black shirts that he favored soo much.

"Nice shirt", I smirked.

"Thanks Bonnie", Damon narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well the food is ready…shall we all sit", Mary smiled as she handed Damon the forks.

As I sat down, I looked around the table and it was weird. If I allowed myself to forget everything going around us, I could actually convince myself that this was my life. A life where no one wanted to track me down to sacrifice me for some reason, where vampires didn't exist who were dangerous when they became obsessed with you, and where being a witch wasn't a gift and a curse.

Watching Damon with Mary was interesting. He spoke to her with the respect that she deserved. There was no trace of the cocky jackass Damon that he displayed to everyone no matter what they age was. It was refreshing to see and it made me almost regret my words from last night.

"So when do you two think you will be leaving…not that I am rushing you, but I am sure that you have to get back to your home", Mary replied.

I looked at Damon as he began to answer, "I plan to call a rental company tomorrow to get a car and we will leave as soon as I can rent one".

"And are you headed home or to South Carolina?" she asked.

"We haven't decided yet", I answered.

"Well you are welcome to stay here longer if need be", Mary offered.

"Thank you Mary, we appreciate all that you have done for us".

"No thank you", she smiled.

After convincing Mary that Damon and I could clean up the kitchen, Mary went upstairs to her bedroom leaving Damon and I alone. I stood at the sink doing the dishes as dried them. "I bet if Stefan could see you now, he would never allow you to live this down…a domesticated Damon, I should take pictures", I smirked as I handed him a dish.

"But you won't tell him about this Little Witch, now will you…"

"I don't know…maybe", I smiled devilishly, "but…what is the plan Damon?"

"The plan…well we are definitely not going back to Mystic Falls, I'm going to find out where Stefan and Elena went and we will go there".

"Is that smart?"

"That's the only way we will come up with a plan to defeat the Originals".

I sighed as I leaned against the counter, "Without my powers, this is not going to be easy".

"Do you think you will be able to draw off of Luka's power again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…I should be able to…I still have the dog tags, but if I do that again, Elijah may be able to find us".

"Well we hold off on you doing that, I guess its all on me to be the supernatural hero here".

"Hero?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Oh come on…I've been on good behavior ever since our unfortunate kidnapping".

I looked over at him as his blue eyes flickered at me, "That is true…you have been on good behavior".

"Bonnie, I am sorry about everything that I did to you…I know that you may never forgive me for those things, but if you do…I promise that I will make everything up to you, I have eternity to do it".

I put the dishcloth on the sink and turned to look at Damon, "What do you want from me, Damon?"

He walked over to me and placed his arms on each side of me staring directly into my eyes, "I want whatever you are willing to give me at this moment".

"I don't know what that is".

"Then allow me to give you a few options", he said reaching down and placing his lips on mine. At first I hesitated to do anything but allow him to kiss me until I felt him pulling me closer to him.

Before I realized what was happening, Damon and I were entering our bedroom still in a lip lock and he was working my shirt off. I broke the kiss to take a breath, "Damon…", I breathed.

He looked down at me with hooded eyes, "If you don't want to do this…I understand".

I looked at him as I fought an internal battle. Damon had manipulated every situation around me to get what he wanted…no matter what it was…my body or my blood. My home had burned down and the things that I held dear to me had burned with it. Then it was the whole kidnapping and someone trying to kill, him healing me and the fact that he has taken care of me since all of that occurred. Then there was Emily appearing me telling me that there was soo much more going on than what I ever imagined. I looked up at him as he looked down at me…

"I don't know what will happen after this, but I know what I want at this moment", I said as I touched his cheek and he placed his hand over mine and closed his eyes.

I walked over to the bed as he walked over with me. I sat down as I looked up at him and he lowered me onto the bed. I kissed him as he laced his fingers through mine and I closed my eyes. As he kissed me, I could only be reminded of words I heard in a song once…_' You can see my heart beating, You can see it through my chest, I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, Know that I must pass this test, So just pull the trigger'_.

I didn't fully understand the words to that song before, but as I lay here making love to Damon…a person…who had broken my heart in soo many different ways and I still felt the need to be close to him…I finally understood the meaning.

**Bonnie's starting to fall and she's falling hard. What happens when they have to live this little bubble with Mary?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone...its been a couple of days, but I want to say thank you for all of the reviews and comments. I appreciate them all and they encourage me to continue. Now, continuing the fic...**

The next morning I woke up to Bonnie lying next to me with her eyes closed, but her body melding closely to mine. After last night, I wasn't sure where we stood…but I knew that she didn't hate me as much as she did before our little adventure began. I gently placed my hand on her face and moved her hair out of her face. One thing is definitely true about the little witch, she is beautiful.

"Thank you Emily", I whispered as I slid out of bed.

I slipped on some jeans and padded out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where Mary was making breakfast, "Damon…good morning…do you know what time you're leaving?" Mary asked as she flipped bacon in the pan.

"As soon as I can get the rental company to bring a car".

"And where are you headed?"

"To meet my brother and his girlfriend…"

"I see…and you and Bonnie…she doesn't appear to be as angry with you as she once was?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but smile a little, "No…no she's not…but she had a right to be, I can't blame her…see…I'm not exactly the upstanding good guy that you see in front of you all the time…I can be selfish…a little impulsive…"

"Nooooo", Mary winked.

"Yes…hard to believe, but true".

"And you were all of those things and that upset Bonnie?"

"That's a slight understatement, but yes…all of those things made her upset with me and she had a right to be…I did some horrible things".

"But why did you do those horrible things?" Mary asked.

I looked up at her. How do you tell someone, you're a vampire and its in your nature to do all kinds of horrible things to someone?

"Because…I wanted her…to like me", I replied softly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I like to be liked", I answered simply.

"Do you love her?" Mary asked, "and yes I am prying…I think I earned it".

I chuckled as I thought about the tiny, caramel tinged little witch sleeping upstairs, "I like her a lot…but I think, I could love her and that is between you and me…don't want her to get a big head".

Mary zipped her lips.

"Now…I would love to continue this conversation, but I have to call my brother so we can meet up".

"Don't let me stop you, but you know…you don't have to leave if you don't want to".

I looked at Mary and smiled. She was being absolutely serious about this, but if we stayed here any longer and Elijah found us…Mary could lose her life and I wasn't willing to risk it.

"I know…but we kind of have to", I replied standing up and picking up the cordless phone.

After speaking with Stefan and mapping out a plan to meet up in a couple of hours, I entered the bedroom where Bonnie was getting dressed. When I opened the door, catching her in just a bra and jeans…she paused for a moment and I could tell that she wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or not.

"I will cover my eyes", I smirked placing my hand over my eyes.

She smirked and shook her head, "No need…I guess sometimes I just forget".

"Forget?"

"Forget that I have had a couple of moments of insanity and have actually allowed you to touch me", she smirked.

"Ahh…I was expecting our banter to disappear, I'm glad it hasn't".

"Oh…I don't think it will ever change".

"Are you sure about that Bonnie…are you sure you won't fall deeply in love with me and want no one else but me?" I asked walking over to her and wrapping my arm around her waist.

Bonnie looked up at me, "Positive".

"Well…ok then", I said plopping down on the bed, "soo…since we're leaving today, I was thinking about compelling Mary to forget that we were ever here".

"No…you can't do that", Bonnie answered quickly.

"What…why not?"

"Because…", Bonnie said looking down at the floor.

"Why…I think it would be best".

"Because I like her…she's like…she reminded me of my Grams and after all of this is done, I would like to visit her again".

I looked at Bonnie and I could see that she was showing vulnerability, "But if Elijah comes, I don't want her to be compelled to tell them where we went or how we got there…she could be in greater danger".

"Ok…ok…you're right…fine…will the car be here soon?" she asked.

"In about 20 minutes".

"Ok…I should be ready soon", she replied going into the bathroom and I could see a trace of sadness in her eyes.

"Bonnie…"

"Damon, its ok…you're right…I don't want Mary to get hurt because of my selfishness", she replied before closing the door.

I looked at the closed door and headed back downstairs to Mary.

SSSSS

I knew that I was being selfish with my asking Damon not to compel Mary, but I couldn't help it. Being here with Mary, having her listen and give advice had been something that I missed since Grams died. For her not to remember it…it kind of breaks my heart…it means I can never come back and talk to her.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked standing in the doorway a couple of minutes later.

I nodded as I picked up the small bag of clothes and headed down the stairs.

"Bonnie…I am going to miss having you here with me…you are much more fun than my daughter in laws", Mary said hugging me tightly.

I held onto her as I felt tears gather at my eyes, "Thank you and you have been great to us as well…you even set Damon straight".

"Hey!" Damon called from in back of me.

"Ok…ok…sorry", I said as I smiled at Mary and headed for the door. I took one last look at her before Damon hugged her and started to whisper to her.

I headed out to the car as I wiped my tears away and slid inside the passenger seat.

SSSSS

As I slid into the driver's seat, Bonnie looked at me as she fastened her seatbelt. "Hey…no tears…that will bring down this road trip", I frowned.

"Damon…now is not the time for the jokes", she mumbled.

I shrugged as I started the car as Mary came running out of the house, "Willow!" she screamed.

I smirked as she ran over to Bonnie's side, "Here…take these cookies and make sure that you eat some balanced meals", she replied.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Bonnie's face lit up and she smiled widely, "I will…I promise".

"See you Willow and William!" Mary waved as she backed away from the car.

I started the car and drove it out of the parking space as Bonnie turned to me. "Willow?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had to come up with something…for now…she remembers you as Willow and that will work when you want to come back and if Elijah and his cronies come, they will only know that a Willow and William were here…no one else", I explained.

Bonnie smiled at me, "Thank you".

"It was nothing…you know, you can really thank me later if you want…"

"Damon, don't make me hurt you".

"Now…now…that wouldn't be smart Bonnie…not while I'm driving".

Bonnie glanced out of the window, "Where are we going?"

"St. Paul, VA, there's a house there…Elena and Stefan are meeting us there".

"And Caroline and Tyler?"

"They are going to California where Caroline's father and his boyfriend live".

"Really? That will be interesting", Bonnie chuckled.

"Soo…have you tried to do anything…uh…witchy?"

"Whatever they did to me…has not been undone, so no…I'm just a regular teen girl now".

"But you drew off of Luka's power…"

"I did…but I don't have his dog tags anymore and I can't do that too much, they probably would be able to find us".

"True".

"So what's the plan Damon?"

"Stefan and I will come up with something".

"But what can we possibly do…I mean, we don't know anything about Elijah or the people he has working for him. They want our blood…me and Elena's…"

"We won't let them get it", I replied. I almost added that Bonnie's blood was for me and me only, but somehow I doubted that would go over well at this moment.

Bonnie nodded as she looked out the window as I continued to drive.

SSSSS

When we reached St. Paul, Damon stopped the car in front of a small rancher. "This is nice…what do the Salvatores just have places all over the country?" I asked looking around.

"Well we have lived a long time Bonnie…can't stay in one place for long, people will start to notice that we don't age", Damon widened his eyes as he led the way into the house.

Before he could open the door, the door flew open and Elena came running out, "Bonnie!" she shouted as she ran over to me with arms outstretched.

I ran to her and hugged her tightly, "Elena…I'm soo happy you're ok".

"No…I'm happy that you're ok…when we went back to the mansion and saw that you were gone and there was glass…I was scared for you…for both of you", Elena said looking over at Damon.

The look their shared made me a little uneasy, but I quickly shook the feeling off.

"I bought you some clothes", Elena replied.

"Thank you!" I grinned, "I just want to get into my own clothes or at least clothes that fit me".

"Let's go…we have some things to discuss", Elena replied wrapping her arm around me as we walked into the house.

Stefan smiled as I walked in the door and I noticed that he grinned when he saw Damon, but hid it quickly.

Elena ushered me into a room in the back of the house and closed the door, "So I bought you some jeans and t-shirts…of course some undies and bras…I wasn't sure what exactly to bring, so I just bought whatever I could find in my house that you left and I made Stefan stop and pick up some things…"

"It's fine…thank you", I replied as she handed me some clothes.

"So what happened…Stefan didn't give me any details".

"A lot has happened, so you may want to sit down".

Elena frowned as she sat down, "You're scaring me…"

"You should be scared…before we were kidnapped, Damon confessed something to me".

"What…what did he confess?"

I sat down next to her on the bed, "He…he basically said that he likes me a little more than what I originally thought".

Elena laughed, "Oh really…and I bet that sent you into a fit?"

"Yes…it did…and while I was shouting at him, a bullet came through the window and hit me in the chest".

"Someone shot you…who…why?"

"Elijah did…I don't know, but Damon gave me some of his blood and I healed, but not before they sealed us in the tomb".

"But how did they seal you in a tomb?"

"Luka…the guy from school…his father did it…I guess they found a way for any supernatural being to be locked in".

"Oh my god…how could he do that to you…how could he betray you like that?" Elena asked.

I shrugged, "So to make a long story short…Luka made a mistake of showing me how to draw off of another witch's power and I did…his…we got out of the tomb, we found a place to stay and the rest is history".

"Wow…wow…I'm just so glad that you are ok…both of you…so what about you and Damon…are you two friends…enemies…frenemies…?" Elena asked.

I looked at her, "I'm not quite sure what someone would consider me and Damon…but I do know this…he did a lot for me during the kidnapping and after and I won't forget it", I replied as I stood up to change into some of the clothes that Elena brought.

I couldn't tell her that Damon was behind what happened at my house…I wasn't sure why. Maybe I didn't want her to hate him or maybe I just didn't want her to wonder why I could feel the way I do about someone that would do that to me…especially when I questioned it myself.

SSSSS

"So you and Bonnie seemed friendly", Stefan began as I walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bag of blood from the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave.

"Good observation…and what's your next one?" I asked looking at him folding my arms.

"You told her everything, didn't you?"

"Yes…I confessed all…and would you like to know what happened…her heart broke and then a bullet came through the window and basically lodged in her heart…I had to give her some of my blood to save her…then we were sealed in a tomb by some dude that she was attached to and his father…Emily came to visit…and well…Bonnie forgave me kinda and we got out".

"Well…that is interesting…soo…Elijah, did he give any indication as to what his plan is?"

"Why yes Stefan…Elijah told me everything...in fact, I know where his evil lair is…why don't we put on our masks and tights and head there now", I rolled my eyes as I drank my blood, "all he said was that he would get Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline…but not quite yet".

"So what are we doing…we can't stay here for long".

"Bonnie doesn't have her powers…whatever Luka and her father did…they sucked them out of her".

"Soo…we don't have Bonnie to help us…Elijah apparently can survive being staked and he has two witches in his pocket…it doesn't sound like we're on the winning team here", Stefan sighed.

"Well that's why we are going to come up with a plan to get Bonnie's powers back and then we are going back to Mystic Falls and facing Elijah head on".

"How are we going to get Bonnie's powers back?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan…you know that a witch's powers are fueled by her emotions…"

"Yes…I do…but this is not some fluke, someone took her powers away".

"Ok…well if she gets emotional enough, she can maybe have them restored…"

"And what do you plan on doing, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Just sit back and watch brother…sit back and watch", Damon smirked.

**What will Damon do to get Bonnie's powers back?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello All! Thank you for your reviews and comments! I really appreciate them. You know Damon has a plan and nothing good can come from that. So we shall see what happens. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

I opened the microwave door and took out my cup of blood. Ever since arriving at our little 'safe house', I've been drinking blood like crazy. There were two reasons for this: 1) I didn't drink as much blood as I needed from Bonnie that day and 2) I needed to continuously drink this blood, so I wouldn't want Bonnie's.

"Eating again?" Elena asked entering the kitchen raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well you know…8 glasses of blood a day keeps a vampire very very happy…didn't Stefan tell you?" I asked.

"You are hilarious…do you know that?"

I chuckled as I sipped the blood, "So what are you doing down here in the dead of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep…I'm worried about a lot of things…namely, how are we going to get past this…Elijah obviously is not your typical vampire and Bonnie…they stripped her of her powers…"

"I know that and I am working on a plan to get them back", Damon replied.

"You like Bonnie, don't you?" Elena smiled slightly as if she knew some type of secret.

I narrowed my eyes and moved closer to her, "I don't want to kill her".

"Oh no…I think it's a little more than that…you asked her to move into the boarding house after her house burned down…you two were in that tomb…"

"Look…I don't know what's going on in that brain of yours, but me and Bonnie…not much has changed".

"Are you sure about that?" Elena leaned forward as I heard footsteps in the house. Light footsteps that signaled that it was a female…Bonnie.

"Am I sure about it?" I asked leaning closer, "how could I not be sure about it", I looked into her eyes. Elena searched my eyes with a confused look as I heard the footsteps get closer, stop and turned around as if they were retreating. I backed away from Elena and smirked, "Yeah…pretty sure", I said downing the rest of the blood and throwing the cup in the sink and leaving Elena in the kitchen.

I headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms and paused in front of the room that Bonnie was sleeping in (or not sleeping in). I turned the doorknob and walked inside. I could see her small form under the covers sleeping on her side away from the door. I stepped into the room staring at her. I could tell from her breathing that she wasn't asleep and she was ignoring me.

I smiled slightly and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

SSSSS

"Sleep well, Little Witch?" Damon asked coming into the kitchen as I sat at the table twirling the fruity circles of cereal around in the bowl.

I glanced up at him, "I slept fine", I replied curtly.

"Are you sure…I have no idea how you slept without me lying next to you…must have been a struggle".

"You're a donkey…do you know that", I stated standing up and throwing my cereal into the trash.

"Oh come on…I thought we were getting along great…do you remember how you made me…", he began, but I quickly ran over to him and covered his mouth.

"I swear if you finish that statement, I will stake you myself!" I snapped feeling my heart beat up against my rib cage.

"Touchy…touchy", he replied grabbing my arm and forcing it down, "is there something wrong Bonnie…did I do something to piss you off while you were sleeping?"

"No…what could you possibly do to piss me off…oh I know…set me up so that I would set my own house on fire!" I snapped.

"Oh Bonnie…will you ever stop bringing up the past?" he rolled his eyes, "I thought we were coming to an understanding…"

"I thought we were too…but since we got back here, I guess I realized that I was wrong".

"You know…your green eyes are beautiful, I think they get shade darker when you get jealous".

"Jealous of what?" I asked.

"Oh come on Bonnie…you can admit it…", he replied leaning closer to me, "being in this house…me, you, Elena and Stefan…it's like some freaky quad…only…you're the newbie to the game".

I narrowed my eyes into slits, "Get away from me".

"You know what I was thinking…I was thinking that we're all pretty edgy about what's been going on, so what do you say that we make this little incestuous circle complete…you, me, Elena and Stefan?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

I could not believe what I was hearing and I felt as if I was standing in front of the man that I had hated for over a year…not the man who I spent those days with while with Mary. "What is wrong with you?" I asked looking at him closely.

"Bonnie, I'm just being the Damon that you always loved and adored", he sung.

"Damon if you're trying to make me angry…"

"And what can you do…it's not like you have the witchy powers to…", he began but was caught off guard by my knee connecting with his groin.

"Heal from that jackass", I snipped as I turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving him grimacing in pain.

I stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room where Stefan and Elena were looking through some books, that I assumed were spell books. "Stefan, you better speak to your brother before I break a table and stab the leg through his heart!" I shrieked as I turned on my heels going to my room and slamming the door behind me.

SSSSS

As soon as I heard the door slam, I knew that it would only be a matter of moments before Stefan and Elena would be in here staring me down and as I leaned on the counter and turned around, I was right.

"What did you do!" Elena hissed as she glared at me.

"Did you say something to Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Do you see me bent over here…she did something to me!"

"What did you say to her Damon? Elena asked.

I shrugged, "Look…you know she's sensitive".

Elena rolled her eyes and threw up her hands before stomping away and going towards Bonnie's bedroom.

"What did you say?" Stefan asked.

"Ok…I may have suggested that we have some type of foursome", I smirked.

Stefan's eyes went wide and he moved closer to me, "Are you crazy…what are you doing?"

"Trying to get her powers back".

"By breaking her heart in the process?"

"If that's what it takes…right now…we have nothing, she thought that she had the dog tags…but she lost them, we don't have her powers…so basically it's you and I and I don't think we can protect those two without her powers".

"So say you something to make her angry enough, she gets her powers back and then what…."

"We defeat the Originals and Elena and Bonnie are alive".

"And what about you and Bonnie?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then she will be alive and it will be worth it".

"And you don't want anything to do with her…you don't want her in any way?"

"Look…what do you want me to say about the Little Witch…ok…I had a nice time with her after our kidnapping, but a relationship? It would never work…I know that and so does she".

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am sure about that".

"Then why are you trying to make her jealous and why is it working?" Stefan asked as he walked away from me.

I watched his retreating figure and fought the urge to run after him and beat the crap out of him. Stefan could be so obtuse and Cinderella like…he acted as if he had no idea that this was all for the greater good and I was being completely unselfish by forcing Bonnie to hate me so that she could recover her powers and not die. I care about her…sure…not sure how much, but I know that I don't want her to die and sure…it would be nice to have her look at me with that smile that could light up a room and make me forget what I am or what I've done…but that's just not in the cards and that's why…at the end of all of this, she has to hate me.

SSSSS

"Bonnie, please stop pacing", Elena sighed.

"I cannot believe him…he's such an ass…we're in a life and death situation and he's treating this like some kind of frat house".

"What did he say to you?" Elena asked.

I looked over at her and her concern made me feel slightly guilty. I couldn't deny that I wish that she wasn't in this house for a couple of minutes as I listened to Damon.

"Bonnie…"

"Elena…I'm a fool…", I began sitting down next to her, "I used to think that I could sense how people felt and I could trust my instincts…but with Damon, I can't…one minute he's being nice and the next moment he's being an ass".

"Bonnie…that is Damon…he acts that way with everyone".

"But I believed that I could actually be…"

"Be what?" Elena asked.

I looked at her as she waited for me to answer. How could I say to her that I thought that I wasn't just a stand in for her…that Damon actually had feelings for me, separate from her. "I thought that I was starting to see a different side of Damon…that I could be someone to change him, but I was wrong".

"Bonnie…are you sure that's not the case, something happened when you two were alone together over the past couple of days…you can't just blow that off".

"You weren't there…that's the difference".

"What are you talking about?"

"Damon loves you Elena…he wants you…if you dropped Stefan tomorrow, he would be right there by your side".

"Bonnie, you can't believe that…"

"Elena…you can't believe that it's not true…I was a good stand in, but now that you are here…its business as usual".

"That is not what it's like", Elena replied.

"It is Elena…it is…look, I need to get some air", I said slipping on a jacket.

"Wait…Bonnie…you can't go out alone", Elena replied standing up.

"I will be ok", I said walking out of the room.

SSSSS

I sat in front of the television flipping the stations aimlessly when I felt a piercing pain in my hand and looked over to see a fork in my hand and Elena standing next to me with her arms crossed. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled snatching the fork out of my hand standing up.

"What is wrong with you…making Bonnie feel like she's a stand in for me…how cruel of you!"

"I didn't say she was a stand in for you!" I said fighting to keep myself from vamping out.

"Then that's what she thinks…you are hurting her and I don't know why…Bonnie doesn't deserve that".

"Where is Bonnie?"

"She went out…she needed some air away from you!" Elena snapped.

"What…what do you mean she went out…where…where did she go?"

"I don't know, she said she needed some air…"

"Alone…"

"Well yes…"

"How could you let her go alone when there are people after you two…how long ago did she leave?" I asked putting on my leather jacket.

"I…I don't know", Elena mumbled.

"That's just great", I said tearing out of the house leaving the door wide open.

SSSSS

I don't know why I left the house knowing that we were supposed to be hiding out; but I couldn't spend another moment in there. Ever since I started sleeping with Damon, I have to believe that some of the chemicals in my brain became imbalanced. My emotions are consistently all over the place and it was starting to become torture. I trudged along the woods as I stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Hello", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Elijah standing behind me. I felt my heart crash against my rib cage as I turned and looked at him, "Elijah".

He sped over to me and touched my cheek, "You know…you were very hard to track down, it took days…but I am soo very glad that I am able to find you today".

I stood frozen. I wasn't sure if it was because he had made me that way or whether it was the fear, "You know…Klaus has interest in the doppelganger, but I…", he breathed in deeply as he touched my hair, "I believe I have interest in you…the witch…your power is vibrating off of you…"

"I…I don't have any power", I mumbled, "you took it away".

"It's dormant…I can still sense it…along with your blood, I can smell it…intoxicating", he nuzzled my neck as I felt paralyzed. I wanted to scream, but I wasn't sure if Damon or anyone else would hear me…and even if they did come, Elijah may kill them.

"Please…let me go", I said closing my eyes and hoping for my powers to show up.

"I know from experience that a witch's blood is amazing…I could drink much more from you than from a human being and you would live…maybe I will spare your life and make you my mate…do you think that could work…I can smell that other vampire on you…that means you are not a vampire virgin?" Elijah asked looking at me and placing his hands on my cheeks forcing me to look at him, "would you like to be my mate…I could promise you forever", he said as I felt his fangs graze my neck.

I looked at him as I felt some of my defenses start to tear down. Was he compelling me?

"Forever?" I asked as my mind became foggy.

"Yes…you should come with me…", Elijah began but was interrupted by a shout.

"Bonnie!" Damon said as he ran over to Elijah knocking him over and causing me to fall to the ground.

I watched as Damon vamped out and went after Elijah attempting to kill him, I tried to stand up but I felt as if I had been drugged as I felt woozy.

I watched as Elijah threw Damon into a tree and I could see the pain in Damon's face as he noticed the tree branch stuck in his leg. "This is not the plan to kill you here, but I think that I can make an exception and I can keep the little witch for myself".

Damon rushed towards Elijah but was stopped by Elijah grabbing him by the neck as Elijah lifted a tree branch from the ground. I walked towards Elijah and Damon.

"Stay away", he whispered and his voice entered my head loud and clear.

"No", I said.

I watched as Elijah raised the tree branch and suddenly I felt a heat come over me that I had never felt before and I stuck out my hand as fire shot out from it and enveloped Elijah. He backed up, dropping Damon and tried to put the flames out as they took over his entire body, but I didn't get to see what happened as Damon grabbed me and started running through the woods carrying me.

**Good news: Bonnie may have her powers back. **

**Bad news: Bonnie has a new admirer.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments. To answer one question...is Elijah interested in Bonnie or her blood/powers, I guess we will see very soon. I think whatever Elijah feels for Bonnie will definitely cause Damon to think about some of his actions and how he feels about her. In addition, I think Bonnie will realize that there is a difference between 'good' vampires, 'grey' vampires, and 'bad' vampires. Soo now...we shall see what happens now. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

When we got back to the house I sat Bonnie down in the foyer and immediately she closed her eyes and locked the door. She began to chant as I felt power surround the house and Stefan and Elena enter the foyer, "What is going on?" Elena asked.

"I'm securing the house from all supernatural beings", Bonnie replied opening her eyes.

"Wait…what…you have your powers back…?" Elena asked.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah", I replied staring Bonnie down, "he found Bonnie in the woods".

"Oh my god…are you ok…did he hurt you?" Elena asked rushing over and looking at Bonnie's face.

"No…he tried to hurt Damon and I set him on fire, when we left he was still in flames…maybe he's dead now", Bonnie replied.

"Yes…I am sure that someone who survived a stake through the heart will be taken down by some fire…no Bonnie, I think he is very much alive and pissed off…but not as pissed off as I am".

"What…what do you have to be pissed off about?" she asked.

I looked at her in disbelief, "What do _I_ have to be pissed off about…I was almost staked because you threw a hissy fit and went out in the woods alone! What were you thinking…we are hiding out Tabitha…do you know what that means!"

"Yes I know what it means…it means that I'm trapped in here with a jackass!" Bonnie yelled at me stomping out of the foyer and going into one of the bedrooms.

"Oh no you won't you witch!" I yelled after her as Stefan and Elena watched us like a tennis match.

I followed Bonnie to her bedroom where she slammed the door in my face and I opened it, "Do you think you get away that easily…ooh no…you were the one who went out of this house and nearly got killed and then you almost got me killed".

"Well who asked you to save me!" she screamed in my face.

I slammed the door behind me, "What do you mean who asked me to save you…this doesn't work if you get yourself killed".

"What doesn't work…what your fantasy foursome…I think you have pretty much told me with all of your actions that I don't mean much to you…that I am just a stand in for Elena…who is just a stand in for Katherine".

"Is that what you believe?" I asked.

"That's what I know, Damon…ever since we got back to this house, you have been worshipping every step Elena took and me…I'm just here when you realize that she doesn't want you!"

"Then why did I save your life?"

"I saved your life".

"Ok…fine…whatever…why do you think I came after you then?"

"Because Elena would hate you forever if I died".

"Tell me this Bonnie…did you lose your mind when you lost your powers, I really want to know", I replied.

She narrowed her eyes and I knew it was coming before it did, the pain in my head causing me to grimace and fall to my knees, "Bonnie…", I grimaced.

"What was that Damon…I can't hear you", she replied.

I held the side of my head as I looked at her and with all of the energy that I could muster, I grabbed her by her arms and pushed her up against the wall. The pain in my head momentarily stopped as she looked at me. I could hear Elena screaming on the other side of the door, but I could also hear Stefan holding her back.

"You have soo many insecurities Little Witch, I don't know what to do with you…everything that I've done and said since we came to this house has been because of you!" I looked down at her holding onto her arms, "you witches…you are an emotional, impulsive and crazy bunch…your emotions rule your powers…and you see what happened out there, you thought I was going to be killed and you got your powers back…that is why I did this…that is why I said those things, I knew it was the only way to force you to get your powers back, we need you to have those powers".

"You tried to make me feel like second best to help me…you are crazy".

"I think that's already been established", I said looking at her and then crashing my lips down onto hers. I couldn't help it…fighting with Bonnie did something special to me.

She pushed me off of her, "I could set you on Fire too".

"But you won't", I smirked as I grabbed her towards me and picked her up with one arm throwing her onto the bed.

She looked at me and licked her lips and that was pretty much all I needed. I straddled her as I pulled her shirt over her head as she walked on my belt buckle. We were overcome with some type of animalistic urge as I crashed down onto her as I fought to get her pants down. When I entered her, I heard her gasp and take a deep breath as she held on tightly to me scratching my back.

SSSSS

"You know…I think Stefan and Elena heard us", Damon smirked as he traced circles up and down my arm an hour later.

I covered my eyes and sunk further down into the sheets, "I really, really hope they didn't".

"I'm sorry my Little Witch, but the way you attacked me in here…they would have to be deaf not to know what was going on in here".

"They could believe that we were fighting", I suggested.

"We were doing something that began with a f and it wasn't fighting", he smirked.

"You are so very classy Damon…always", I sniped as I started to get out of bed and he grabbed me around the waist pulling me back down.

"Damon…we have to get dressed and go out there…we need to get a plan together".

"A plan…", he asked as he started kissing me on the neck.

"Yes…a plan to defend ourselves…if I didn't kill Elijah…"

"He's not dead…you only pissed him off", Damon said slipping out of bed and putting on his jeans.

"What do you mean?"

"He survived a stake through the heart…I can assure you that fire did not do the trick".

I rushed over to him and put my hand on his chest, "Wait…what do you mean…you don't think he's dead".

"No…Bonnie…I don't".

I felt something inside of me go cold as I stood in the middle of the room with my shirt in my hand.

"I think you may want to get dressed…", Damon said looking over at me.

"He has to be dead…he has to be", I whispered.

"Bonnie…we need to come up with a plan because he's not dead and he's probably pissed off…which means he's probably coming here".

I looked at Damon as I had a flash to the woods…

"_I know from experience that a witch's blood is amazing…I could drink much more from you than from a human being and you would live…maybe I will spare your life and make you my mate…do you think that could work…I can smell that other vampire on you…that means you are not a vampire virgin?" Elijah asked looking at me and placing his hands on my cheeks forcing me to look at him, "would you like to be my mate…I could promise you forever", he said as I felt his fangs graze my neck. _

_I looked at him as I felt some of my defenses start to tear down. Was he compelling me?_

"_Forever?" I asked as my mind became foggy. _

"Bonnie…what is wrong with you?" Damon asked he touched me and I backed away from me.

"He compelled me", I said in a whisper.

"What…what do you mean he compelled you?"

"Before you two started fighting and after…he compelled me…my mind got foggy…I couldn't think…"

"You were vulnerable…your powers were gone", Damon replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…let me compel you now", he replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Bonnie…please…I am trying to help here…"

"Ok…fine", I sighed looking up at him.

"But…", he replied looking down at me, "can you put some clothes on first…I'm only a vampire, I may compel you to do something crazy".

I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my jeans and slid my shirt over my head, "Better?"

"Yes…now look at me", he said as he placed his hands softly on my cheeks and concentrated, "every time I call you Little Witch, you will want to ravish me…it doesn't matter who's around or where we are".

I didn't sense any fog or anything but annoyance, "I hate you".

"Well I guess that solves that", he replied, "Elijah was only able to compel you because you didn't have your powers…its all good now, you have your powers and now we can go after him and this time…cut his head off and feed it to the mutt".

"Very nice, Damon", I replied opening the door.

When we walked out into the living room, Stefan and Elena were sitting on the couch watching the television at the highest level. I instantly felt embarrassed as they turned around and looked at Damon and me.

"You guys were really torturing us with the loud television", Damon smirked.

Stefan muted the television, "We needed to distract ourselves…so are we ready to talk like rational people?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine…Elijah is probably recuperating, but he will be gathering the troops to storm this place and we need to be ready…Bonnie put up a field, but we can't stay here forever".

"Ok…so we're stuck until they come?" Elena asked.

"We just need to slow him down…we are going back to Mystic Falls and we are going to drag Katherine out of that tomb and we are giving her to Elijah", Damon replied.

"What…Klaus doesn't want Katherine anymore…she's a vampire", Elena replied.

"But Katherine double crossed him…there's a reason why all of this is happening now and she's the key to it…we are going to give Katherine to Elijah and the moonstone after you deactivate it".

"I don't know if I can…"

"You can and you will", Damon replied.

I nodded as Stefan and Damon began to talk strategy and I began to panic inside. I wasn't sure that I could deactivate the moonstone and the fact that Elijah compelled me or tried to, scared me a little. Sure, it didn't work when Damon tried it…but Elijah was also a special vampire who could survive anything. Did he also have the power to compel supernatural beings, including witches?

"You two are staying here until we have the moonstone and Katherine", Stefan replied.

"Wait…what…we're staying here…why?" Elena asked.

"Because Elijah wants both of you and if you stay in here, you are safe because of Bonnie's shield".

"But you two can't go alone…Elijah has people", I replied speaking up.

"We will be fine, Little Witch…but your concern, warms my heart", Damon smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"We're leaving as soon as we can pack some things…remember, you two have to stay in the house…do not leave", Stefan warned us.

"Fine…fine…but…are you sure Elijah won't come after you two?" I asked.

"No…he may not be dead, but you did some damage today…so he needs time to recuperate I am sure…we probably have a day", Damon answered.

"Ok…ok...", Elena nodded.

"I'm going to pack some things", Stefan replied.

"I'll come with you", Elena stated following him towards the bedrooms.

I continued to stare at Damon, "What?" he asked turning to me and widening his eyes.

"I don't like this plan".

"It's the only plan we have at the moment…we are not exactly following a rule book here and bringing Katherine and the moonstone here is about all we can do…we can attempt to make a deal with Elijah bartering Katherine and the moonstone".

"And you would give away Katherine just like that…you know that Klaus will kill her and probably torture her", I replied.

"And that is exactly what she deserves".

I frowned.

"Oh come on…don't look at me like that…"

"I just don't think this is going to go as smoothly as we are planning".

"You have your powers back…everything will be ok…trust me", Damon said, "now…do you want to get a quickie in like Stefan and Elena are or do you want to stand here frowning at me?"

"Damon…", I sighed shaking my head.

He reached out and pulled me to him, "This is going to work…I mean, I know the fact that we are sleeping together and may have some feelings for each other signals the Armageddon…but we still have some time, trust me".

"I just…I don't want anything to happen to you…or Stefan".

"And it won't…now you and Elena stay here until we get back and we will be ok", Damon leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I closed my eyes and breathed in.

SSSSS

Stefan drove away from the house and looked over at me, "Do you think this plan is going to work?" Stefan asked as he glanced over at me.

"This is the only plan we have Stefan…I don't see a better one…let's see if Klaus is the arrogant bastard that I believe he is…he will take Katherine for the time being".

"We hope", Stefan replied, "so you and Bonnie…let's talk about that…"

"We're not talking about that".

"And why not…my relationship with Elena was always fodder for you".

"That's because you allowed it to be…look, all you need to know is that the Little Witch makes me happy at times and that's it".

"I see", Stefan smirked.

"Stop smirking".

"Fine…I will", Stefan chuckled as he continued to smirk.

SSSSS

"Bonnie…you need to stop pacing, you're worrying me", Elena frowned as she stared at me.

"I can't help it…I don't think this is going to work", I frowned.

"Well we need to have faith, Bonnie", Elena stood up and walked over to me holding onto my arms, "and besides you're just worried about Damon".

I rolled my eyes, "Elena…"

"Bonnie, you can't deny it to me anymore…I was here a couple of hours ago…"

I grimaced.

"I mean…I was here when Damon found out that you went out…he was furious at me and he took off like a rocket…he feels something for you and it has nothing to do with me".

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…he was manipulating the situation to make you believe that he didn't want you…but Damon, he likes you Bonnie…he likes you a lot".

"I know…I know".

"And you…."

"I like him…but it scares me and makes me feel as if something is wrong with me…I mean, Damon has done some horrible things…to me…to all of us and it scares me".

"Why?"

"Because how could I have these feelings for someone that tried to kill me…"

"But you do…so it doesn't matter and stop thinking about the hows and just enjoy it", Elena smiled.

"Right", I nodded, "but there's something else".

"What?"

"When we were outside…in the woods…Elijah…he…he compelled me or at least tried to".

"What…how is that possible?" Elena asked.

"I don't know and that's what bugs me…Damon says that it has something to do with my powers, but I don't think so…"

"Well maybe it was tied to you not having your powers and now that you have them back, you can't be compelled".

"Maybe…I don't know Elena…I just feel weird about him and what he did…and what he said".

"What did he say?"

I paused, "I didn't tell Damon this...Elijah said that he wanted me…he said he wanted to make me his mate or something".

"What...was he just saying that to scare you?"

"Well he tried to compel me…so I have to say he was serious".

"That is not good", Elena answered.

I shook my head, "I know…and…", I began as I felt something in the air change.

"Bonnie…what's wrong?" Elena asked.

I started to speak and then I felt my throat started to close up as if someone was choking me. I could hear Elena screaming my name as she grabbed my arm and I leaned over clawing at my neck. I fell to the floor gasping for breath as Elena screamed and that's when I heard the glass breaking all around and I saw the door fly open.

I could see Elena run over to the door attempting to shout at the intruders, but Elijah pushed her into a wall knocking her unconscious. I tried to stand up, but my throat closing up was starting to make me weak. I crawled along the floor trying to think of a spell, any spell to get Elijah and the rest of the vampires out of the house, but I couldn't. I looked up and Elijah was standing over me with a smirk, he bent down and touched my cheek, "Sleep", he whispered and suddenly I felt my eyes closing.

**Well they didn't have as much time as they thought. So now that Elijah has broken into the house and the guys are on their way to Mystic Falls...what happens now?**


	17. Chapter 17

**First and foremost, thank you to all of you who take time to read and comment. All of the comments are greatly appreciated. They often make me think of certain aspects of the story that need to be fleshed out or where I should go. When I first started this, it was a simple idea...but now its morphed into something different and I really like it. I hope you do too!**

**Now, the action starts...I think Damon believed that they had more time...Elijah didn't agree. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Did Bonnie give you the spell to breakdown the seal?" Stefan asked as he crossed the sign crossing into Mystic Falls.

"Considering that we're almost there, this is a bad time to ask that question…but yes…I have it", I replied looking out of the window.

"Do you think we should call them…make sure everything is ok?"

"And give Bonnie a chance to talk me out of this plan…no…besides, if something was wrong they will call or at least send us a message someway".

Stefan nodded as he parked the car near the tomb and we got out of the car. We entered the tomb and headed down to the opening where Katherine was being held. I moved the boulder out of the way and stood back, "Katherine…come on…come out and play", I sung.

I could see her thinned form walk slowly through the darkness to the front of the tomb. She looked emaciated. I could see her veins, her eyes were blood shot and she had dark circles surrounding them. She was dirty and she looked as if she was…well…exactly what she is…the walking dead.

"Hey boys", she replied in a raspy voice, "got tired of your girlfriends and decided to come see me…well…I have to tell you, I'm not exactly in the best shape".

"You are coming with us".

"Coming with you?" Katherine chuckled, "and how do you presume that happens…did you bring your witch?"

"Nope, but our witch gave us something to get you out of here".

"Oh really?"

"Yes…so you're coming with us", Stefan replied.

"And if you behave yourself, we will give you blood…if you don't…well…I guess we will just have to kill you", I threatened.

"Ok…ok boys…I can do that", she held up her hands in defense, "I will do what you want…for now…"

"And the moonstone…"

"I have it", she replied holding out the stone.

"Ok…then step back…Stefan has to play witch for a moment", I replied looking over to Stefan and nodding.

Stefan began to recite the spell that Bonnie had given us and I could feel the tomb's air start to change. Katherine stood at the opening with her hand up and finally, it went through and she stepped in front of me. "Well…well…well…let the fun began", Katherine grinned.

"Hold on", I said grabbing her by the arm, "don't think that this release was some kind of party and a visit to old times…you are just a pawn to us".

"What?" she asked.

Stefan rushed over and wrapped a rope around Katherine's wrists, "It's been enchanted…our little witch has been polishing her skills a great deal, don't think that you are going anywhere".

"Your little witch…your little witch…when I see her, I owe her something", Katherine replied.

I reached over and grabbed her by the chin, "Bonnie is mine…if you say anything else about her, I will make sure that you suffer in the worse way possible", I hissed as I let her chin go.

SSSSS

"Can I have some blood, I care barely think", Katherine whined as she sat in the back of the car.

"You will get blood when we get to where we are going", I replied looking back at her.

"So what is the plan here…I know you two didn't break me out for my own benefit, so it must be for yours…so what is the plan…you are going to kill me? Pass me off as Elena…what?"

"We are going to give you to Klaus", I replied turning around and grinning at her, "doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Klaus doesn't want me…that's been made clear".

"Oh…well…I'm sure that if we give him the moonstone and you, he may actually decide that he doesn't care about anyone else for awhile…just you…I mean, you've been playing games with him for a very long time Katherine and I doubt he has taken any of that lightly".

"Are you going to sacrifice me to Klaus?" she asked.

"Of course", I replied.

"Stefan…Stefan…you can't let him do that…Stefan, please…you know that…"

"I know that you have reigned hell on us all and now its going to end…Klaus wanted you, well we we're going to give you to him".

"So you're sentencing me to death?" Katherine asked leaning back.

"Like you sentenced Elena and Bonnie…yes", I replied.

SSSSS

Stefan pulled over for a few moments so that we could feed. Katherine watched us drink our bottles of blood and frowned, "Are you really going to starve me?" she asked.

I looked over at Stefan and nodded towards Katherine. He unscrewed the cap from the bottle of blood and began to feed her while her hands stayed tied, "Thank you Stefan, you were always the kinder brother", she cooed.

"You know Katherine…your comments have absolutely no effect on anyone anymore…so keep talking, I'm sure that mouth may stop Klaus from ripping you from limb to limb".

"You know Damon, I thought you were turning over a new leaf when you hooked up with the witch…but I guess not".

"Do you ever just shut up?" I frowned.

"Oooh hit a nerve…well did you know that the witch came to see me…she wanted to know if you would break her heart in soo many words and I told her…in soo many words…that I taught you everything that you know", she smirked, "so did she break up with you yet?"

I grabbed Katherine by her neck and pressed her up against the truck, "Shut up".

"Oooh did I hit a nerve…could it be that you actually…", Katherine began and started to laugh, "you actually care about her…oh Damon…that is hilarious".

I tightened my grip as I could feel Stefan grabbing my arm, "Damon, she's just trying to get to you…let it go…"

"Yes…let it go…", she gasped.

I dropped my hold, "You keep your mouth shut about Bonnie".

Katherine smirked, "I hope you know that it will never work out".

"Shut up", Stefan snapped.

"Oooh Stefan…are you feeling neglected?" Katherine purred, "you know, you dating my doppelganger would be worth years in therapy".

Stefan turned to Katherine and opened his mouth, but then stopped when his cell phone began to ring, "It's Elena…", he replied putting the phone to his ear, "Elena…I can't hear you…what's wrong?"

I immediately looked over as a million wrinkles appeared in Stefan's forehead, "Elena…"

"What…what's going on?" I asked.

"All I can hear is breathing…"

"You two are freaks", I rolled my eyes focusing back on Katherine.

"Elena…is something wrong…", Stefan said and then his eyes narrowed, "what do you mean they…"

Stefan looked up at me and then he took off running, leaving Katherine and I standing by the car. "Are you going to leave me here alone?" she smirked.

I sighed and picked her up and took off following Stefan's trail.

We reached the house the same time as Stefan did and I sat Katherine down. The house looked like a tornado had come through it. The door was knocked off its hinges and the windows were all broken. Stefan ran in the house and I was right behind him as my mind raced. I stepped in the house and it was as if I stepped out of my body. Stefan was kneeling behind Elena who was bleeding profusely from a bite on her neck, she was pale and barely conscious. Stefan bit into his wrist as he began to feed her his blood.

"Where's Bonnie", I asked.

Elena looked up at me with her eyes slightly closed. I took off searching every room in the house and Bonnie was nowhere to be found. This wasn't happening…the witch would not allow anyone to come in here and do this much damage.

I found myself standing in front of Stefan and Elena, "Elena…where is Bonnie?" I asked kneeling down next to her, "is she here…is she hiding?"

Elena looked up at me, "Elijah", she whispered.

"Elijah…what…no…that's not possible", I shook my head, "he…he wouldn't be able to recuperate that fast".

"Damon…we will find her", Stefan said, "we will…where's Katherine?"

I turned around and noticed that Katherine was nowhere to be found. I ran my hands through my hair wanting to tear every single strand out as I looked down at Stefan holding onto Elena and the empty spot where Katherine once stood.

SSSSS

"Open your eyes", a voice whispered in my ear.

My eyes automatically opened and I looked over to Elijah standing at the foot of the bed in a room that I didn't recognize, "What…what…", I backed up as I sat up on the bed looking around, "what…what am I doing here?"

"Do you like your room…does it please you?" Elijah asked.

I looked around at the room; it was set up like some Victorian bedroom complete with a white canopy bed. I felt a need to throw up, "What am I doing here?" I asked again.

Elijah cocked his head to the side, "I don't think we got to finish what we started in the woods".

"When you compelled me", I replied.

He flew over to me and leaned over me in bed, "Compelled you…I didn't compel you…how could I do that…you're a witch".

"I know you did something to me", I replied looking into his eyes.

"Why…why would you assume that Bonnie?" he asked standing up from the bed and pacing the bedroom, "do you not believe that you would want to be my mate?"

I felt like my mind suddenly became foggy and only Elijah's voice could be heard through the haze, "Your mate…no…"

I could feel myself being lifted up from the bed by Elijah's hands as he gazed directly into my eyes, "Bonnie, you do understand that we could be powerful…if you would only give in", he whispered in my ear as his finger caressed my cheek.

I looked in his eyes as I could see him moving closer to me. There was a part of my mind shouting to do something…to hurt him…to kill him…but the rest of my body refused to react and as his lips moved closer to mine, I couldn't stop him and the foggier my mind got…it was as if I wanted him to kiss me.

"Elijah!" a voice said from behind him.

He paused as he held his hand on my neck, "What!" he barked.

"I think we have a problem", the person said.

Elijah sighed, "We will continue this later", he whispered as I found myself frozen in place.

Elijah turned and walked out of the room as I noticed Luka's father staring back at me.

SSSSS

I walked into the house after searching the woods for Katherine to see Stefan walking out of the bedroom where he put Elena to rest. "How is she?" I asked putting the door up.

"She lost a lot of blood, so it will take some time for my blood to heal her…", he began.

I nodded, "No sign of Katherine…she's long gone".

Stefan nodded, "And Bonnie…"

"No trace of her here…Elena doesn't know much and there's no way we will know where Elijah took her until he wants us to".

"Maybe there's a way to find her…Bonnie found Elena by using Jeremy's blood…"

"Ok and who's blood would we use to find Bonnie…her dad is god knows where not giving a damn…her grandmother is dead…and that cousin who was Katherine's croony is nowhere to be found".

"We can start with looking for Lucy…there has to be a way to…"

"A way to what Stefan…find her…how…we don't have Bonnie, we can't do much without her".

"Yes we can…tell me you're not giving up", Stefan replied.

I bent down to pick up a piece of wood and turned around throwing it into the wall, "This is my fault…I should have known that Elijah would come back and he would come back twice as hard…he nearly killed Elena and he has Bonnie now and I don't know what he plans to do with her or why he took her…I mean, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Damon…calm down".

"How can I calm down…Bonnie is with a vampire who can't be killed…we've staked him…set him on fire and now he has Bonnie".

"But he left Elena", Stefan replied.

I almost picked up a piece of wood and staked him right then and there, "Well that's just great Stefan…they left Elena…well I am happy for you and her!" I barked out.

"What I _mean_ is that this is not about the sacrifice or Klaus…this is about something else".

"What…what could this be about?"

"Elijah wants Bonnie for something…any idea what?"

"No…I don't know Stefan…if I knew, maybe I wouldn't be trying to stop myself from tearing out of here and searching everywhere for her".

"Damon…we're going to find her…trust me", Stefan replied touching my shoulder.

I shook his hand off, "And how do you expect to do that Stefan…we have absolutely no options here…we have to wait around until _maybe_ Elijah decides to give us a sign or maybe Bonnie finds a way to contact us…and why only take her…that's what gets to me…he had a chance to take Elena too and he didn't…sure he tried to kill her, but why not take her for the sacrifice?"

"I don't know", Stefan answered.

"Something happened between them in the woods and Bonnie kept it from me…I know it".

"But what…and there's another problem here, if Elijah just took Bonnie and left Elena…that means that he's going against the plan…"

"Again, that's good for Elena, but what does that mean for Bonnie?"

Stefan frowned at me. I think he finally realized that this situation was not good…not by any means.

"Damon…Stefan…", Elena replied weakly as she held onto the wall as she walked into the living room to join us.

Stefan rushed over to her and held her up, "Elijah…he took Bonnie…"

"Yes…we figured that out…", I replied.

"He…he wants her", Elena breathed out.

"What?" I asked walking over to her.

"She told me in the woods…he…he compelled her and began to talk about how they could be mates…"

I gripped the side of the wall, "What…what...what does that mean?" I asked as my mind began to race.

Elena shook her head.

"What else did she say?" I asked holding onto Elena.

"Damon…", Stefan warned.

"What did she say Elena?"

"She said that you thought it was because of her powers…that's all and since she got them back, she couldn't be compelled".

I let Elena go and ran my hands through my hair as I screamed…this was not what I expected…this is not what I planned…this was not how things were supposed to go.

"Damon…we will find her", Stefan replied softly.

I shook my head as I kicked the door down and started to walk out of the house when I noticed that young warlock standing at the foot of the stairs. I narrowed my eyes at home and began running towards him until I found myself paralyzed on the stairs.

"I didn't come to fight you", the warlock replied calmly.

"I am going to kill you!" I snarled as I fought to move.

"I know where Bonnie is", the warlock stated.

"Damon…he knows where Bonnie is…he can help us", Stefan called from behind us.

"That's what I came to do", the warlock glared at me as he walked closer to me, "now…are you going to play nice?"

"If you help us find Bonnie, I won't rip your heart out", I promised.

I felt him remove my paralysis as I followed him into the house.

SSSSS

I closed my eyes and concentrated trying to find a way to think about getting out of this room. The windows didn't budge at all, the door was locked on the other side and for some reason when I tried to break the window, the chair just bounced off of it. I was sure that Elijah had some kind of spell put on the room. As I searched for a way to get out, I was suddenly hit with the realization that Elena had been knocked unconscious by Elijah and I had no idea if she was ok…or still alive. I closed my eyes and hit the window with my fists a few times as I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't cry my pet", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to look at Elijah standing behind me, "I want to leave".

"Why would you want to leave…I can give you everything that your heart desires".

"My heart desire is to leave", I stated staring back at him.

Before I could blink, Elijah had grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed, I looked up at him as I felt my heart start to beat rapidly in my chest, "I can hear your heart beating…it's like a symphony to me…but it just reminds me that our time is limited", he replied as he straddled me and nuzzled my cheek.

"What do you want from me?"

He sat up, "I want you…all of you".

"Why…why do you want me?"

Elijah smirked, "Bonnie…who wouldn't want you…one of the last Bennett witches…your power is amazing ".

"I'm not that powerful…my powers are actually kind of hit and miss", I lied trying to move away from him, but he kept me pinned under him.

"You and both know that is not true Bonnie…you set me on fire in the woods…I know that your powers are back", he replied, "and when I make you mine…your powers will be greater than you ever imagined".

"I don't understand", I replied.

"Oh Bonnie…Beautiful…I am going to turn you", he said.

My heart crashed against my rib cage at his declaration, "No", I said.

"Bonnie, you have two options here…either you become a vampire and be my mate…or I will drain you and bring your blood to Klaus in a bottle…it's your choice", he replied lifting himself up off of the bed, "and you have an hour to decide".

I watched as he walked to the door, "Don't make me wait too long…I may get antsy", Elijah smirked as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

I stood up and closed my eyes, "Emily…I need you to show up and help me…I don't know what's wrong…but I need you…I need you to help me", I whispered as I felt myself falling to the floor on my knees as the tears flowed from my eyes and suddenly I felt slight tingle in my body and just like that…it was gone.

SSSSS

The warlock opened his eyes, "I know where she is…follow me".

"No you tell me", I replied grabbing onto his arm.

"And you kill me…I don't think so", the warlock smirked.

I turned to Stefan and Elena, "Go back to Mystic Falls, we will meet you there".

Stefan nodded, "Be careful Damon…this could be a set up", Stefan replied glancing over at the warlock.

I looked over, "I don't think this is…but I guess, if I don't come back with Bonnie…well brother, I guess it was nice knowing you", I winked as I followed the warlock out of the door.

**Damon to the rescue, but will he get there in time?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your reviews and comments! They help me write this story...truly. **

**Soo Katherine has taken off, Bonnie has an hour to make a decision...Damon has an hour to find her...and when he does? What happens...we shall see...**

**Disclaimer: The CW, LJ Smith and the producers own it all...if they *I* did, Bonnie wouldn't be missing from episodes. **

"Emily", I whispered as I paced the room, "why haven't you shown up…why aren't you helping me?" I sighed as I sat down on the bed and tried to cast a spell…just a small one and I felt nothing. Not even the dull hum that I usually do. I walked over to the canopy bed and looked at the wooden post. I pulled it hard and it wouldn't budge. I pulled it again with all my might and it didn't budge.

"Come on…come on…", I mumbled as I pulled the post again and I heard a crack. I smiled as I pulled it again and I found myself falling to the floor with the wood in my hands and the canopy falling softly on the bed.

I clutched the wood in my hand and stood up. I wasn't sure how much time had drifted by, but I was sure that an hour had almost drifted by. I walked over to the door and waited holding onto the piece of wood. When Elijah walks in…I can't hesitate…I have to just strike and run…run like my life depended on it and it did.

I wasn't sure how many other people were in this house or even where this house was, but that didn't matter. I refuse to let Elijah turn me into a vampire.

I listened as I heard footsteps slowly walking towards the door; I grasped the piece of wood in my hand and breathed deeply. The doorknob slowly turned and I took a deep breath as I fought to control my heartbeat. I closed my eyes as the door slowly opened as I ran to the other side and before I could stab Elijah with the piece of wood, he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall as I dropped the wood.

"You know Bonnie…I tried to keep my patience with you…I tried to give you choices and this is how you repay me…you try to give me a wood cut", he seethed as he wrapped his hand around my throat, "I am done playing games with you…I've made the choice for you!" he hissed as I noticed his fangs descend.

"Elijah…don't…I'm sorry…", I pleaded.

He smiled as he looked at me placing his hands on my cheeks, "You're sorry…", he frowned.

"Yes…I'm sorry", I said as I closed my eyes and the tears that I was hoping wouldn't fall began to.

"Aww…don't cry", he smiled as he caressed my cheek and wiped some of the tears away, "come on…this is not as bad as you are making it out to be…you've been with a vampire before, now you can have that forever".

I braced myself as I felt his fangs graze my neck as he kissed it softly, "This won't hurt…much", he whispered as he leaned back and I closed my eyes as I felt his fangs break the skin on my neck. He held onto me as I felt him drinking my blood.

I closed my eyes and I screamed…screamed louder than I ever thought possible…I screamed soo loud that I thought I shredded my vocal cords…I screamed soo loud that every window in the room shattered and came flying towards us.

SSSSS

"We're here", the warlock stated as I stopped the car.

"This better not be a trap", I remarked as I turned off the car and suddenly I heard Bonnie scream and breaking glass. I took off running towards the house. When I stepped inside vampires charged at me, but suddenly they were all frozen in place as the warlock stood behind me narrowing his eyes. I took the stairs two at a time as I tried to find the room where Bonnie was screaming from. When her voice got louder, I kicked down the door and stepped inside. The room was a nightmare. Bonnie was sitting on the floor bleeding with her eyes wide open, backing away from Elijah who was on the floor next to her…his head was separated from his body and I was certain that he was dead, really dead.

I kneeled down next to Bonnie and waved my hand in front of her eyes as I glanced over at the warlock standing in the door way.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Do you see this room…I think that's what's wrong with her", I said concentrating on Bonnie's face which had scratches from the shards of glass from the broken windows and the puncture wounds on her neck.

"Well you need to get her out of here, my father will be back soon and I don't think you should be here while I am explaining everything to him".

I looked down at Bonnie, "I need to give her some of my blood to heal her cuts and the puncture wounds".

I vamped out and I locked eyes with Bonnie and immediately her face was one of sheer terror as she began screaming uncontrollably and I held onto her. She fought me and it was as if she didn't know who I was.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…it's me", I said softly as she continued to fight me, "help me here!" I called to the warlock.

"What…what do you want me to do?" the warlock asked.

"Find a way for me to compel her, I need her to calm down…so I can help her", I said as I attempted to calm her.

The warlock shook his head, "No…I can't do that…I can't…"

"Do it!" I barked, "you're the cause of this…now do it!"

"She's a witch…I'm not sure if I…"

I stood up and flew over to the warlock, "If you don't make it easy for me to compel her, I will track down everyone that you love, rip out their hearts and mail them to you…now do it!"

The warlock looked over at Bonnie who was standing up slowly. She looked pale and unsteady on her feet. I rushed over to her and grabbed her, "Bonnie…please".

I could hear the warlock start to chant and when I turned around his eyes were black.

I turned back to Bonnie and placed my hand on her cheek, "Look at me…you don't need to be afraid of me…I am going to make sure that you don't hurt anymore…you will not remember anything that happened in this room and you will not remember Elijah ever taking you from the house. The last thing you remember is leaving Mary's house…and me wearing flannel…", I smiled slightly as I bit into my wrist and watched as the blood bubbled up, "now you have to drink this and you will feel better".

I held my wrist to her mouth and she began to drink as she watched me almost in a trance. I watched as her coloring began to come back, the scratches on her face began to heal and the puncture wounds on her neck closed up. She looked at me and she blinked her eyes for a few times.

"Now…", I said placing both of my hands on her cheeks, "I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep".

She nodded as she closed her eyes and I caught her as she fell into a deep sleep.

I turned to the warlock, "If you ever come near her again…I will do exactly as I said before".

"I never wanted this to happen".

"But it did", I answered as I carried Bonnie out of the room.

SSSSS

Bonnie slept the entire drive back to Mystic Falls and in a way I was grateful. I needed some time to think about everything that occurred in the house and the effect my compelling her would have. I hope that she would never remember what happened with Elijah and that we could bury it. Ever since Emily connected us in those dreams, there had been one thing after another that wrecked Bonnie's life. Most of the things that wrecked her life, I was the cause of them…as tempting as it was…I couldn't erase her memory about those things. How could I do that? Those memories are what brought me to this point with her when she decided that maybe…just maybe…that it wasn't crazy that she had feelings for me and maybe I could be someone that she could care about in a more than casual way.

When we reached the boarding house, I carried Bonnie inside ignoring the stares from Stefan and Elena and took her to my room. I touched her cheek as I kissed her softly on the forehead and walked downstairs.

"What happened…where was she…where is Elijah…why does she have blood on her?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah's dead", I replied as I walked over to the drink cart and poured a sniffer full of brandy.

"What…how?" Elena asked walking closer to me.

"Bonnie killed him…"

"Are you sure…I mean…we've tried everything".

"She cut his head off…I would say that's the end of Elijah".

"Wait…how did she do that?" Stefan asked coming over to me.

"She somehow did it with her powers…I don't know…I wasn't there", I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Ok…so what's wrong with her…what did he do to her?" Elena asked.

"He bit her and I believe…I believe he wanted to turn her, that would be the only way to make her his mate", I replied taking another gulp of my drink.

"And she stopped him by killing him…but what's wrong with her now?" Stefan asked.

"I had to compel her", I stated.

"You what?" Elena gasped.

"Damon…"

"You didn't see her…she was hysterical…she was cut…she was bleeding…the life was flowing out of her and she wouldn't let me help her, she was scared to death of me…I had to do something, so I had the warlock make it easier for me to compel her".

"Compel her to what?" Stefan asked.

"Forgot everything that happened with Elijah…forget everything except us leaving that woman's house and for this to work…you two will have to go along with it, you can never mention anything that happened in that house…not the Salvatore house and not what happened with Elijah…she wouldn't be able to handle it".

"Bonnie is strong…", Stefan began.

"You didn't see her!" I yelled as I slammed down my glass and it shattered in my hand, "you didn't….you didn't see the fear in her eyes…you didn't see her face when I entered that room…its better this way".

"This always backfires…remember the Jeremy thing…" Elena began.

"The Elijah mess is cleaned up…anyone who knows anything about it will keep their mouth shut…and you two…"

"Damon, if Bonnie remembers this could be ten times worse", Stefan warned.

Elena shook her head, "Damon, was it _that_ bad?"

"Yes", I answered.

Elena sighed and looked at Stefan, "Then I won't bring this up to her…I will keep the secret".

I looked at Stefan as he sighed, "I don't like this…but I will do what you want…but messing with Bonnie's mind like this can't be good…she's not 100% human, she is a witch and even though Luka may have dulled her powers long enough for you to compel her, that doesn't mean that when her powers start to grow that she won't remember".

"Stefan…just do this one thing for me…ok…please", I pleaded.

Stefan nodded.

"Thank you", I replied.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to the sun shining softly through the window and my body feeling as if I had been sleeping for a million years. I looked over to see Damon sleeping next to me and I smiled…I was in his bedroom, in the Salvatore mansion…but how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was leaving Mary's and going to meet Stefan and Elena at a safehouse to hide out from the Originals and Elijah.

"Damon….", I whispered touching his arm.

"You know Bonnie…you snore very loudly and I just got to sleep maybe an hour ago", he sighed with his eyes still closed.

"When did we get back here?" I asked looking around and looking down at the t-shirt I had on, "and how did I end up in a Mystic Falls University t-shirt?"

"Well…", Damon smirked opening his eyes and looking at me, "you fell asleep in the car on our way back from Mary's and you refused to wake up…so I carried you up here, put you in the bed and changed your clothes…don't worry, I barely peeked".

"But why did we come back here…I thought we needed to go to the safehouse".

"Plans changed", Damon replied rubbing his eyes and got out of bed.

"What do you mean plans changed…we don't have a gang of vampires after us anymore?" I followed him and stopped him from going into the bathroom with one hand on his chest, "that doesn't make any sense…I fall asleep and everything is fine?"

He rolled his eyes, "Actually no…Stefan and Elena were on their way to the safehouse and Elijah cornered them with some of their vamps…somehow your traitorous warlock showed up…provided some assistance, Elijah ended up decapitated and since Klaus lost his number one, he has some serious regrouping to do, so I have to say…I think we're safe awhile".

"It's over…the entire thing is over and I was sleep for most of it?" I asked.

"Hey…I missed it too…I mean...we got kidnapped and we didn't even get to end it".

I shook my head, "This doesn't make any sense".

"But that's what happened…soo do you want to dwell on missing out on the massacre…or do you want to celebrate that you are…for now…not being sacrificed?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So everything is fine?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I mean…you and I are in some type of relationship, so while that is incredibly weird…I think everything is fine and you should too".

"Something just doesn't seem right", I shook my head.

Damon sighed, "Bonnie…we've been through a lot…the tomb stuff…staying with Mary, I thought you started to trust me…"

I frowned, "I do…I just…I'm sorry…after everything that's happened, I just can't believe that we would be out of danger so easily".

"Well Klaus is only regrouping more than likely, but for now…we are fine…we even called the Baby Vamp and the mutt back".

"Wow".

"Yes…wow…now…everything is fine, so you can be happy and you can actually smile", he smirked.

I couldn't help but smile as he looked down at me, "I guess I can".

"Good", Damon grinned as he bent down and began to kiss me on my neck as I closed my eyes and allowed him to carry me back to bed.

SSSSS

I wasn't sure why I felt the need to take it slow and easy with Bonnie this morning. I looked into her eyes and I didn't see any trace of the fear that I saw when I walked into that room with her and Elijah. I was sure that all he did was bite her…I was sure of that, but I couldn't let go the feeling of my stomach that this wasn't completely over. I know that Klaus will come back eventually, but we had some time and with that time…I knew that I would make sure that Bonnie never remembered what happened in that room.

I touched her cheek as I hovered over her looking into her brownish green eyes, "You're beautiful, do you know that?" I whispered.

"You are really weirding me out", she smiled crookedly.

"Why?"

"Because you are being so…gentle…and Damon, we are not exactly known for that…we're rather…"

"I know…but I think after all that went on, we needed some calmness".

"You?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "so I have to wonder…what is this Damon…are we Stefan and Elena…or are we just two people who like…who enjoy each other's company in this type of situation?"

"Hmm…I think…that we don't need to define this just yet…do we?"

"But I still wonder why Emily did this…she linked us for a reason and now that Elijah is dead, what was the point of that…I don't get it", Bonnie shook her head.

"Are you enjoying this with me?" I asked looking down at her.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "I actually am…surprisingly enough".

"Well that's all that matters", I said closing the space between us with a kiss.

An hour later, while Bonnie was in the shower I headed downstairs to the kitchen where Stefan was drinking blood out of a mug. He watched me take a bag out of the refrigerator, put it in the microwave and hit start without a word.

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"How's Bonnie?"

"Happy", I answered.

"Happy?"

"Yes…Stefan…we had great sex this morning and she has a permanent smile on her face, do you want any more details?" I asked taking my blood out of the microwave and staring at her.

He frowned, "This is going to backfire".

"And I am sure when it does, you will be beside me telling me 'I told you so'…but right now, Bonnie is happy and she's relaxed and I am not going to take that away from her".

Stefan nodded, "Ok…I just don't want this to backfire on you, I like what you have with Bonnie and what kind of person that makes you".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", I rolled my eyes.

"But there is one person that we didn't think of last night".

"Who…the warlock knows not to say anything".

"Katherine…she ran away and we have no idea where she is or what she's planning".

"Katherine won't return…she knows what we had planned for her", I replied.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Look…I can't be sure of anything right now…all I can be sure of is the fact that we are moving on…everything that happened with Elijah is lost…lost to her and lost to the rest of us".

"You really like Bonnie…don't you?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes…I like her ok…she can be frustrating, judgmental, dramatic, and a bit of a killjoy…but I like her".

"That's all you're willing to admit?"

I turned to Stefan, "That is all I will admit to you".

Stefan chuckled, "Then I guess I will take that".

SSSSS

I dried my hair as I stared in the mirror dressed in a t-shirt and sweats when suddenly a feeling of intense coldness came over me. I stopped drying my hair as I tried to pinpoint the feeling, but as quickly as I felt it…it went away.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked from the bedroom.

I put down the towel and walked out, "Hey", I smiled hugging her, "I missed you…Damon told me what happened with Elijah, I'm glad you made it out alive".

"I'm glad you guys turned out safe too", she replied holding onto me tightly.

"Well being stuck in that tomb with Damon was an experience…we talked about a lot of things and then staying with Mary, I think we came to an understanding…but I can't believe that somehow everything is ok now".

"Yeah…it's a little surreal, but things are going to be better now…so you and Damon, how are you two doing?"

"We're…good", I laughed, "which is weird because I spent soo much time hating Damon and not seeing much else but a monster…and now…"

"Now…you see someone who actually can be a nice guy".

"I do…but something is bugging me…"

"What?" Elena asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Everything just seems too perfect…and how long has it been since our lives ended up perfect?"

Elena sighed, "I don't know…but it feels good".

"It does…I mean, I know that Klaus is still out there and Katherine I still in the tomb…but I think we can breathe now…right?" I asked looking at Elena for confirmation.

She paused for a moment and then smiled back at me nodding, "Yes…we can breathe now".

**Damon compelling Bonnie? I think it had to be done at the time...but what will happen IF that compulsion wears off? Will she be angry, hurt, confused...? And I think him compelling her says a lot about his feelings for her. **

**Also, there is a missing link...Katherine...she knows that Bonnie was taken by Elijah...did she just run away or is she lying in wait?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your comments and reviews!**

**As for the story...Damon did what he thought was right at the time and I also have to agree with him...but will Bonnie?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I am so happy to be home…staying with my dad and his boyfriend was fun for awhile…but the novelty wore off when I had to lie to them whenever they questioned why I passed on all of my father's culinary creations", Caroline rolled her eyes as she closed her locker that following Monday.

We had been absent from school for a couple of weeks and it took some major witchery on my part to convince the administration that we had taken a special course abroad for high school students.

"But you and Tyler had a good time otherwise?" Elena asked, as she closed her locker.

"Tyler and I are just friends you two…I still like Matt a lot…but I am much more curious about Bonnie and why she is still giving Damon the time of day", Caroline glared as we walked down the hallway.

"Because we've been the hell together and he has really proved himself Care".

Caroline gave me a doubtful smirk, "I don't know Bonnie…I still believe that he set everything up to get you to stay with him".

"Caroline…", Elena warned.

"But you know what…if you're happy, then I'm happy for you…but if he hurts you Bonnie, I will kill him", Caroline replied.

"Yes Care…I know and I appreciate it, but Damon has been…different and I like what I see".

"Ok…fine…fine…soo…now that we've dodge the sacrificial lamb bullet, I think we are due for one of our girls nights".

"Hmm…I think so too", Elena replied, "what do you say Bon?"

"I say that we are definitely in need for one of those girls night", I grinned.

"And I think I will make my special Sangria…I think we've earned our right to be a little bad and a little loose", Caroline grinned devilishly.

I returned her grin.

After school, I drove my car to the site of my house or the frame of the house being built. I stood in front of the house. My father told the contractors that he wanted the house completed as soon as possible, but I wasn't sure I was ready to go back to living alone in that house again. Being alone kind of scared me now. I don't know why exactly, but the thought of being alone in a house made me almost nauseous. Truthfully, ever since I turned 15…I basically lived alone with Gram checking in on me periodically; but the thought of being alone now in a house made me sick. It was definitely weird.

"Bonnie", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Luka standing behind me.

"Stay away from me", I said starting to walk over to my car, but he rushed over.

"Bonnie…I want to apologize…I never thought that they would go as far as they did…my dad never told me the full story", Luka explained.

"Oh right…like I'm supposed to believe that".

"Bonnie…I'm serious…I never thought that any of this would happen and I apologize for my part in everything…just accept that, my dad and I are leaving town…"

"Of course…your job is done right?"

"Bonnie…"

"Luka…I was dumb before, but not anymore...I won't believe what you say".

"Bonnie…if circumstances were different…if things were different, I think we could have been friends", he replied regretfully.

"You know…I really wanted to have someone…someone who understood what it's like to be like this…"

"Bonnie…I do understand…don't think that I don't", Luka replied, "I just…my father and I…we just got involved in something dangerous and it got out of control".

"Well I heard that you helped Stefan and Elena defeat Elijah…so I guess you tried to make amends for what you did".

Luka paused for a moment with a face of confusion, but quickly recovered, "I only wanted to make things right".

"So your dad…he's fine with you making things right?" I asked.

"My dad is not exactly happy with me…but…I had to do something", Luka replied.

"Well thank you for actually putting your powers to good use".

Luka nodded, "I wish that things could have been different…that's all I can really say to you now".

"Yup…I guess so…so where are you going?" I asked looking at him.

"Back to New Orleans".

"Well have a safe trip", I replied.

"Thanks Bonnie…maybe I will see you around", he smiled.

"I hope not", I replied.

He nodded and turned around going to his car as I got in mine and started it.

SSSSSS

After spending the day trying to contact any old friends that I had (which are few and far between) making sure that no one had laid eyes on Katherine. I was sure that she had no intentions on coming back to Mystic Falls, but I wanted to make sure of that.

I heard the front door open and close, Bonnie was back. I put the phone down as she walked into the library.

"Hi", she smiled, "what are you doing?"

"Reading the newspaper…how was school?" I asked looking through the newspaper.

"School was fine…Caroline wants to have a girls night at her house on Friday night".

"Oh really and am I invited?"

"No".

I shrugged, "Fine…your loss…I'm sure you are going to miss being away from me".

"Maybe", she smirked sitting on the desk, "so I went back to my house…or rather…the frame of it…the contractors are doing wonders with it".

I felt a sense of guilt roll through my body, but quickly shook it away, "Oh really…"

"And while I was there, Luka showed up".

I looked up. That damn warlock was going to mess up everything and if he did, I would make good on my promise, "Oh really and what did that traitor have to say?"

"That he was sorry…that he's leaving…that he wishes things could have been different", she replied with a frown.

"Oh really…well he and his father should have thought about that".

"Yes…they should have, but he helped us in the end right…when he helped Elena and Stefan?"

I stood up from my seat and walked over to her, "Yeah…he did…but let's not forget how he betrayed you".

"I don't Damon…but…I felt that he was sorry and he said that he and his father are moving back to New Orleans".

"That's the problem with you…you're too forgiving".

"Oh really?" she smirked, "have you forgotten that my forgiveness is the reason why we are even close to being…" she trailed off.

I moved closer to her as I slid her legs apart as I stood in between them, "Being what?" I asked looking down at her with hooded eyes.

"I don't know", she whispered.

I caressed her cheek and bent down to kiss her as someone cleared their throat. "Stefan…really?" I sighed.

"Sorry…I was coming in here to get a book".

Bonnie slid off of the desk, "I have some homework to do…I will see you two later", she smiled as she headed out of the library.

Stefan looked at me, "Don't you narrow your eyes at me…you just messed up my moment".

"So sorry", Stefan smirked, "but I thought that needed some type of disruption".

"You know…you really should respect my relationship", I replied.

Stefan smirked, "Like you respected mine with Elena".

"Touché, but you know…Bonnie and I are not like you and Elena…much cooler", I replied walking out of the library.

"Really?" Stefan smirked.

I looked back at him, "Come on now", I smirked and headed down the hallway.

When I reached the doorway to Bonnie's room, she was sitting on the bed doing what I could only assume was homework. If I thought about it hard enough…dating a teenager was kind of freaky…not at all appropriate, but I guess age went out the window when someone is over 100 years old.

"What exactly are you doing?" I asked walking inside.

"Math".

"Oh…", I frowned, "how about I go compel your teacher to give you an A and you come study with me for awhile".

She looked up at me and smirked, "Study what?"

"Anatomy", I narrowed my eyes.

"You know Damon…if you want me to believe that you want me for more than my body…then I think we need to do something other than talk about or have sex".

I rolled my eyes and I watched her shake her head and focus on her book.

"Ok…ok…how about we go to the Mystic Grille for dinner?" I sighed.

"Damon, I am not forcing you to do something you don't want to do…I know that typical dating is not your style and I get that…I mean, we haven't defined what we are…so I get it if you only want something physical".

I looked at her, "Bonnie…I don't want you to think that this is just about sex with us".

She smiled as she slid off of the bed and walked over to me, "Damon…I know that when all of this first started, you were after my blood…then my body…but between the tomb and Mary's…I know that you on some level, you care about me…a lot…so you don't have to prove anything to me and most of all, you don't have to change…much".

"I don't have to change?" I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me and smiled, "I don't think you and I would work if you were any other way", she smirked as she walked over to the bed and focused on her book.

I watched her continue her studying and I couldn't help but smirk…the little witch ain't half bad.

SSSSS

"Sangria!" Caroline announced as she entered the room carrying a picture of the red liquid and sitting it down on her desk.

"Your mother is going to kill us", Elena grinned as she placed the glasses down.

"My mother is at a law enforcement conference and won't be back until Tuesday…so we have all weekend to drink all the Sangria we want and not get in trouble for it".

"You two better take it easy…I'm not special like you two", Elena smirked as Caroline poured Sangria into a glass and handed it to me.

"I've been waiting all week for this…just to be here with you two and forgetting about everything that's happened over the last couple of weeks", I replied sipping on my Sangria.

"Do you really want to forget about everything that happened these couple of weeks?" Elena raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You know what…let's talk about Caroline and Tyler…soo…how was California?" I asked turning to Caroline who rolled her eyes in return.

"I had to lock Tyler in my dad's shed on the night of the full moon…that wasn't pleasant at all…but Tyler basically made my dad believe that we were a couple and I had to go along with it because how could I explain coming to California with a guy who's not my boyfriend…you know?"

"So what's going on Care…?" Elena asked as she took a slice of pizza from the box, "are you and Tyler inching closer to a relationship or not?"

"I like Tyler…but I like Matt more and Tyler and I…we're circumstantial".

"Oooh circumstantial…using the SAT words now", I cooed.

"Ok Bonnie…real cute…you know you have a boyfriend that's like a decade old and not only that, he's kind of a jerk".

"Damon is not my boyfriend", I replied.

"Oh really…news to me…you two basically share a room and a bed…and you engage in boyfriend and girlfriend activities…what else could you two be considered?"

"Two people who have some things in common", I smiled as I took a sip of Sangria.

"She's going to play coy with us…isn't she?" Caroline smirked.

"She's been playing coy for days now…but we know the truth", Elena grinned.

"Whatever", I said throwing a pillow at them.

SSSSS

After three more glasses of Sangria and Elena laughing so hard spilling an entire glass on me, I stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower. It probably wasn't the best idea to take a shower tipsy, but I was sticky from the Sangria. I stripped my clothes off and stepped under the spray of the shower soaping up. I closed my eyes and giggled to myself. It had been soo long since Elena, Caroline and I sat around and acted like teenage girls…granted that I'm a witch and Caroline's a vampire…but we felt normal. It felt good.

I switched off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wiped the mirror as I dried off and looked up to see my reflection and I had scratches all over my face that were bleeding. My heart crashed against my chest as I backed up and looked again. The scratches were gone. "What the…", I whispered as I wiped the condensation from the mirror and touched my face. It was smooth…no scratches, "Bonnie…you don't need any more drinks", I whispered as I began to change into my pjs.

Walking out of the bathroom, I continued to touch my face as if I would feel the scratches appear.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know…I think your Sangria has my mind playing tricks on me".

"What…what's wrong?" Elena asked concerned.

"Nothing…it was nothing", I shook my head, "but what I do know is that I don't want any of that stuff anymore".

"Aww Bonnie's a lightweight now", Caroline frowned.

"And you're not because you're a vamp".

"I know…it's great!" Caroline grinned as she downed her glass.

SSSSS

Stefan joined me at the Mystic Grille as I sipped on a beer and him…being the bore that he was…sipped on a coke, "So is this where you came to sulk while Bonnie stays at Caroline's?" Stefan smirked.

"Funny…no…I decided to come here and see if there's anything new on the menu", I smiled as I turned around scanning the crowd.

"Damon…you know and I know you have no interest in doing that".

"Oh really…how about that redhead over there…I'm sure that she would be tasty…oh wait…what about the blond, can't remember how long its been since I had a blond", I pointed across the room.

"And how about the tiny brunette over there…with the caramel skin…remind you of someone", Stefan smirked.

"You know…you ruin all my fun", I rolled my eyes as I turned around towards the bar.

"This is your fun?" Stefan asked.

I shrugged as I downed my beer.

"So what's bugging you…the fact that Bonnie broke away from the boarding house and went to stay the weekend with her friends…Damon…don't make Bonnie your obsession again, when you did that before you wrecked her life".

"I don't need to obsess over her…I have her".

"And someone almost had her", Stefan replied.

I turned around and looked at him, "It didn't happen".

"Yes, but it almost did…so how does that make you feel?" Stefan asked.

I looked at him, "Actually…I barely think about it".

"Right", Stefan scoffed.

"I will tell you what I think about…I think about whether the compulsion will work", I said ordering another beer, "and what happens if it wears off…will she blame me for not knowing that Elijah would come after them…will she hate me for compelling her…?"

"I think she may have a small problem with it…but in the end, you did it for her…I wasn't there, but I know that you would never compel her if you didn't have to…well not at this point at least".

"And I hope she understands that if she ever remembers…which, I don't think she will…she hasn't yet and she believes me about the cover story".

"And she appears to be happy", Stefan smirked, "I haven't seen Bonnie happy in a long time".

"And are you willing to give me credit for that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I am…at first I was hesitant about you and Bonnie…but I see that you care about her and she cares about you…sooo…I won't stand in the way, but I think you should sit her down and tell her what happened with Elijah", Stefan replied.

I looked at him as if he was out of his mind, "No way in hell".

"Damon…"

"I've already done the honesty thing with Bonnie and do you remember what happened…nope…the compulsion worked and I refuse to tell her that some psycho vampire tried to make her a vampire and his mate…that is something best left in only our memories".

"I guess you know what's best", Stefan shrugged.

"Just try to remember that", I pointed at him.

SSSSS

_I opened my eyes to a room…a room with all white furniture. I was dressed in a white dress and I looked as if I was some kind of virginal bride. I slid off of the bed and walked over to the door; it refused to open. "Where am I?" I whispered. _

"_You're with me…" a somewhat familiar voice said from behind me as two hands wrapped around my waist. _

_I closed my eyes for a moment and then I looked in the mirror…it was Elijah. I fought to get out of his embrace but he held me tighter, "Oooh Bonnie, you don't want to break away from me this easily", he said kissing me on the neck. _

_I screamed…_

"Bonnie…Bonnie…are you ok?" Elena asked shaking me.

I looked outside and could see that it was still dark outside and shook my head as I tried to erase that nightmare from my mind, "Yes…I just had a nightmare".

"About what?" Caroline asked as she sat up.

"Elijah…we were in a room…I don't know, it was weird…but it felt real…", I said wrapping my arms around my body.

"Well it wasn't…Elijah's dead and he's not coming back", Caroline replied, "so I m pretty sure it's just some left over trauma from him kidnapping you".

"You're a psychologist now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Spending a couple of days with my dad, the psychologist…of course I am…now go back to sleep, I'm tired", she replied.

I noticed that Elena was quiet, "Elena…"

"Nothing…it was just a nightmare…trust me, you will go back to the boarding house tomorrow and Damon will make you forget all about that nightmare", she smiled.

I nodded…but I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach that had yet to go away.

**What happens now?**


	20. Chapter 20

**We are seriously lacking in Bamon scenes on the show...so here's my Bamon for you! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I walked into the Mystic Grill after being summoned by Elena for some unknown reason. I spotted her in a booth and I slid across from her, "You left your girls weekend to meet me here…Stefan and Bonnie may get suspicious", I smirked.

"Bonnie had a nightmare last night", she blurted out.

"Oook…and you thought that I needed to know…well Bonnie and I may be close, but I don't need to know all about her…"

"It was about Elijah", she interrupted me, "she was in a room with him…sound familiar?"

I involuntarily balled up the napkin on the table as I felt a wave of slight panic come over me, "What do you mean…what did she say?"

"Nothing much…just that she had a nightmare, she screamed in her sleep and I woke her up".

"Then it was just a nightmare…not a big deal…he kidnapped us…"

"But for her to be in a room with him…the same room that you found her in before you compelled her to forget…Damon, you're compulsion may be wearing off".

"It's not wearing off Elena…and if she has another nightmare or anything like that, you need to try your best to get her to believe that it is just that", I narrowed my eyes.

Elena nodded, "I will do anything that I can…but Bonnie is not dumb, she will be curious as to why she is having these dreams…remember, she had dreams about you two and…"

"And that was different…that wasn't about some psycho trying to turn her and do god knows what else to her…we have to protect Bonnie here".

"I know that Damon…and I am going to do that as much as I can, but Bonnie…"

"Bonnie wants to happy and she is starting to come around to being exactly that…she's not going to go searching for trouble", I replied.

"Ok…I just want you to know in case she starts asking questions", Elena replied standing up.

"Thanks Elena…" I began as she stopped, "I want you to know that…I…I really care about Bonnie".

Elena smiled, "I know you do and that's why I am helping you with this", and with that she was gone.

I sat in the Mystic Grill fuming. This was not good…this was not working and it was driving me crazy. I knew that Bonnie would start to investigate this and I had to stop her…there was no way she could find out what happened in that room.

SSSSS

"Bonnie…are you listening to me?" Caroline asked bringing me out of my trance.

"Yes I am listening to you…where did Elena go, did she say?" I asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Jenna asked her to go home and help her with something…who knows…who cares…but I need you to help me with Tyler and Matt…Tyler thinks that he's in love with me, when clearly this is all tied to him becoming a werewolf and all…I mean, he hated me until a couple of months ago".

"Yes…true…but I tried to kill Damon a couple of months ago", I shrugged.

"Yes…but you two had that hate lust thing…Tyler and I did not…and I still don't think we do", Caroline frowned.

"Caroline…do whatever makes you happy, if you want to be with Matt…be with Matt".

"But how could I make that work…I mean, the last time I tried to…I ended up biting him".

"Caroline, you've come a long way since that day and you will be ok…try to make it work with Matt if that's what you want, if you don't want that…then try to make something work with Tyler. I know that whatever you choose, you have to be happy with that".

Caroline scrunched up her face, "You are being very zen…what's up with that?"

I shrugged, "We somehow dodged the sacrificial lamb bullet…I'm just trying to enjoy my life now".

Caroline smiled as Elena walked into the house shrugging off her coat, "Hey…did I miss any good secret sharing?" she asked grinning.

"No…just Caroline and her little triangle".

"Oooh…well…any decisions made yet?"

"Nope…not a one".

"Sounds about right", Elena smiled.

After lounging around the house, we all got dressed in black cocktail dresses and headed out to a underage club that a few of the high school students go to on the weekends. As soon as we walked inside, Matt walked over to us with Tyler in tow.

"Wow…look at you ladies…night out on the town?" Matt smirked.

"Well we're having a little girls night", Caroline answered.

"Well does that include having a dance with me?" Matt asked.

Caroline looked over at Elena and I as we motioned for her to go out on the dance floor with Matt. She grinned and headed over as Tyler stayed with us.

"You know, you don't have to look like that", I commented as I gazed over at Tyler's twisted expression.

"He will never be able to understand her?" Tyler remarked.

"Seriously Tyler?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"We all know that the things that go bump in the night are real…he doesn't…he doesn't know that Caroline is one of them…"

"I'm not one of them", Elena spoke up.

"But you know everything…he doesn't…she will never be happy with him".

"Tyler…Caroline is happy with Matt, you need to just let it go and don't get in between them", I replied.

"Whatever", Tyler snapped walking away.

I looked at Elena and rolled my eyes, "I'll be back…I'm heading to the bathroom".

Elena nodded as I headed towards the hallway.

Walking out of the bathroom, I felt someone grab my by the arm and pull me into a corner, "What in the…", I gasped and then I noticed familiar crystal blue eyes staring back at me in the darkness, "Damon…what are you doing here?"

"Hey…Elena told Stefan that you guys were coming here, he begged me to come with him and seeing you in that dress, I am glad I did", he smirked.

"I'm surprised they let you in…you clearly look old enough to go to a real club", I winked.

"Please…I can get in anywhere…but I rather go somewhere else", he replied.

"Where?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm at a girl's night out…", I said looking back towards the bar where Elena was giggling as Stefan whispered in her ear.

"Look…your girls are preoccupied with their men…come on", he said smiling at me.

I could feel a little tingle in my hand as he took it, "Bonnie, I promise…no one will be upset with you".

"I can't just disappear Damon".

As soon as the words left my mouth, a breeze went past and Damon was once again standing in front of me, "Everyone knows and everyone is fine with it", he replied pulling me out of the side exit and out of the club.

He walked over to his car and opened my passenger side door. I hesitated, "Damon…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Bonnie…get in the car".

I raised an eyebrow.

"Please", he sighed rolling his eyes.

I slid in the passenger seat as he closed the door.

SSSSS

After Elena's little visit, I knew that I had to take some type of charge of this situation. If Bonnie remembered what happened, that could set us back a great deal and I had no intentions of dodging brain aneurysms from her.

When I stopped the car, I went over to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Ummm….", she replied as she stepped out of the car and we were standing a park not far from the high school.

"Come with me", I said holding out my hand and leading her over to one of the benches.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked taking my hand and sitting down on the bench.

"I remember this used to be a place where Stefan and I would come and ride our horses…believe it or not…we used to be very close…", I began, "and occasionally I go back to memories of those days…when I was human…felt human emotions…"

"And how often is that?"

"Oh…when something happens and I find myself forgetting that I'm this…this thing…that will never die and can turn their emotions off when things start to hurt too much".

"Must be nice", Bonnie replied, "I sometimes wonder what that would be like…you know, when Grams died…I wanted that to happen…I wished that I wouldn't feel that pain anymore…it was weird…"

"But the thing is…when you do allow yourself to let those emotions in…you go to extremes, you try to hold onto those emotions hoping that they never disappear…and you will do anything to keep those emotions and the reason for those emotions".

Bonnie looked at me, "Damon…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that although we argue…and I can be kind of an ass…"

"Kind of?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I can be an ass…ok…but you make me feel almost human again and that's why I think, I will do anything for you, Bonnie".

She shook her head and started laughing…laughing at me as she covered her mouth, "Wow…I pour out my heart and you laugh at me…that's great", I said standing up and walking away from her or at least trying to when I found myself paralyzed.

"Damon", Bonnie replied as I felt myself being turned around as I watched her twirling her finger. She walked over to me and despite my anger and somewhat hurt feelings…she looked beautiful in the moonlight walking over to me. Her caramel skin glistened, her hair was wavy and it was blowing in the breeze. She looked amazing…how did I not notice this before our relationship began?

She walked over to me and stood in front of me with her arms folded, "I laughed at you because this is just surreal to me…you being…so romantic with me is crazy…and finding myself liking it, it's just weird…but weird in a good way".

"Ok…so are you going to allow me to move?" I asked looking at her.

She flung her hand up in the air and I felt my body loosen up, I took that chance to grab Bonnie and lower her to the ground into the grass, "Damon", she giggled, "I have on a dress…and we are in public…no one's here, but we are in public".

"So would you rather we go back to the house because what I have in mind right now…we could get arrested", I said.

"I'm supposed to go back to Caroline's", she replied as I pulled her up off the grass.

"Yeah…that's not happening", I chuckled as I led her back to the car.

SSSSS

When we stepped into the Salvatore house, Stefan was nowhere to be found and the house was quiet. I put down my purse and immediately I found myself up against the wall with Damon standing in front of me, "So who exactly were you wearing that dress for?" he whispered as he looking down at me with his hands on both sides of me.

I smiled as I looked up at him, "Oooh…anyone who would smile at me…ask me for a dance…maybe buy me something to drink?"

"Oh really…and would this person have a death wish?"

"I don't know…maybe", I smirked.

Damon smiled as he lifted my arms over my head and smiled at me. I smiled back at him as he began to kiss a trail from my wrist and down my arm. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?"

"You tickled me", I whispered.

"I'm about to do some other things to you", he whispered into my ear sending chills up and down my body.

I smiled back at him as he slipped his cool hands up my thighs and I closed my eyes as I leaned back into the wall. I could feel his hands moving my dress up around my waist and placing his fingers on the thin elastic band and moved the small piece of lace I had on under the dress down my leg.

"I think I may keep these", he smiled against my lips.

"You better not…I spent a lot of money on those".

"I will buy you new ones", he whispered as he lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, "you smell amazing".

I giggled as I felt him nuzzle my neck as he carried me over to the couch. "Stefan may come home…" I whispered as he began to slide my shoes off and started at my ankle with soft kisses.

"Do you care?" he asked as he lifted my leg up leaving a trail of kisses on my calf and then on my thigh as I felt my entire body start to tingle.

I looked down at him as he settled in between my legs, "Do…you…care?" he asked slowly as he kissed in the inside of my thigh.

I heard myself moan a little as I breathed out, "No".

SSSSS

As Damon and I moved in a steady rhythm on the couch, he laced his fingers through mine and nuzzled my neck. I braced myself as I felt his fangs graze my neck. He looked at me and then I felt him kiss my neck softly before I felt his fangs tear my skin. I closed my eyes for a moment and suddenly I felt like I was drowning and couldn't breathe.

"Damon…stop…Damon…", I said struggling to push him off of me.

For a moment he fought me, but then he snapped out of it and stopped, "Bonnie what…what's wrong?" he asked.

I scrambled off of the couch and stood up, "Bonnie…what's wrong?" he asked looking at me as I felt my body began to shake.

"I…I…I don't know", I said looking around.

SSSSS

I held onto her arms as she looked at me. I could feel her shaking under my grip, "Bonnie…Bonnie…calm down…it's ok", I said pulling her to me and holding her.

She was still shaking, "I don't know what happened…suddenly I couldn't breathe…I don't know why".

"It was because I was biting you…I won't do that anymore…I'm sorry", I said looking into her eyes.

She grabbed onto me and hugged me as I rubbed her back.

Later that night after Bonnie fell asleep; I sat in the kitchen drinking a cup of blood focusing on the wall. I wasn't sure if the compulsion was wearing off, but something was happening and I had no idea how to stop it. I heard the front door open and footsteps walk towards the kitchen, "Stefan", I replied as he appeared in the doorway, "I didn't expect to see you home tonight".

"Well Jenna decided to play guardian tonight, so here I am", Stefan shrugged, "I didn't expect to see you here…in the kitchen after you pulled Bonnie out of the club".

"Yes…well…the night didn't go as planned", I said sipping on the blood.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…and I don't think you want the full story", I replied standing up and putting the cup in the sink.

"Let's just say that I think the compulsion didn't work as well as I thought".

"What…why…what happened?" Stefan replied suddenly on guard.

"She's been having nightmares…tonight she…she basically had a panic attack…I don't know".

"Maybe you should tell her the truth", Stefan suggested.

"Tell her that Elijah attacked her and was going to turn her…I can't do that…"

"Why not…Elijah is dead, she has nothing to worry about".

"You don't get it".

"What don't I get Damon?" Stefan asked.

"If she remembers what Elijah did to her or tried to do…we won't work…whenever she sees me, she would see him and I don't want that…I don't want to lose her".

"Damon, you won't lose her…just tell her what happened with Elijah", Stefan replied touching my shoulder and heading out of the room.

I downed the rest of my blood and headed upstairs to my bedroom. When I walked inside, Bonnie was sleeping. I could tell by her breathing pattern. I sat down on the window seat and watched her, "So no brain aneurysms this time Emily…huh?" I said quietly.

"I can't tell you what to do Damon", Emily appeared in the corner of the room.

"Oh no…you ordered me last time…so now you can't tell me?" I asked standing up.

"I only helped you get to this place…"

"And where am I Emily, because right now…I'm fighting a losing battle here…you know I compelled her".

"I do".

"And you're not angry?" I asked.

Emily looked over at Bonnie sleeping in the bed, "I was there in that room…I tried to intervene, but I couldn't…she didn't need me to, she saved herself".

"But after she saved herself, did you see how afraid she was?"

"Yes and that's why I believe you did what you thought was best at the time…Damon, there's no easy answer here. I just came here to tell you…Bonnie is special and I think you know that, I was hesitant to bond you two in dreams…but now I realize it was the right thing to do, you will protect her and you will help her realize her full potential".

"Which is…" I asked.

Emily smiled and shook her head, "And not only will you help her realize her full potential, you will also realize that you are soo much more than what you've been over the past 100 years".

"I'm the same person…"

"No you're not", she smiled.

"Yes…I am", I answered.

Emily smiled as she disappeared.

"Of course", I snorted, "you always disappear".

I turned around and slid back into bed with Bonnie, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Was I snoring?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, it was a lovely song", I said, "but no…I just woke up for a few moments, nature calling and all".

"Mmm, hmmm", she mumbled as I heard her breathing change and she drifted back to sleep. I kissed her shoulder as I settled down and closed my eyes. Emily gave me absolutely no answers, so maybe she believed that this would just go away.

SSSSS

The next morning I stood in the middle of the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house with my eyes closed trying to center myself. Before Grams died, she taught me to use this tactic when I felt as if the world was spinning around to quickly for me. Ever since the nightmare the other night and the panic attack, I have felt as if I was starting to lose it and it had to be connected to my powers…well indirectly anyway…Elijah had me shot and kidnapped me and now he was haunting my dreams, I need to somehow calm myself and get it together.

As I lifted my arms lifting the fallen leaves off the ground and sending them swirling all around me. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind surrounding me. When I opened my eyes, the leaves fell to the ground and I smiled. I already felt all the tension start to drift out of my body. I sat down on a rock as I looked around at the trees surrounding me and breathed.

"Bonnie", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Stefan standing behind me, "Hey", I smiled turning to face him.

"Is this how you spend your Saturday…out here in the woods?" he smirked.

"I was trying to get my emotions under control…did Damon tell you about last night?"

"About the panic attack…yeah…"

I grimaced. I was still a little embarrassed by the entire event, I only hope that Damon left out a big part of the story (mainly the part about us being in the middle of sex), "I think I'm suffering from some kind of post traumatic stress or something…so I'm trying to just do some meditation methods that my Grams taught me…unfortunately, I can't go see a professional about being shot, kidnapped and put in a tomb by a really old vampire".

"But you can always talk to me…Elena…Caroline…Damon…", Stefan began.

I nodded, "I would like to talk to Damon…but something is different".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I know that everything is new and our relationship is a little undefined, but every time I bring up Elijah or what happened…he changes the subject or tells me that everything is fine and why am I worrying?"

"Well you know Damon, if it's not right in front of his face, it doesn't matter and also…he's just trying to protect you, Bonnie".

"I know and that's weird…we went from hating each other's guts to whatever we are now…"

"Damon never hated your guts, Bonnie", Stefan chuckled, "if he did…you would have been dead a long time ago".

"How comforting", I snorted.

Stefan joined me on the rock, "My brother did a lot of things to get you in his sphere…I know that you lost your house because of it, but I think he learned his lesson and he cares for you…a lot".

"Thank you Stefan".

"And I know that my brother can be impulsive and kind of an ass, but when he really cares for someone, he will do anything for them…sometimes not the best thing…but he will do anything to make sure that they are ok".

"I know…when we were in the tomb, we had some time to talk and afterwards when we stayed with that woman, I saw a different side to Damon and I like that side…I like that side a lot and you know…I used to hate it…I used to feel like something was wrong with me because I felt these feelings for him…", I explained, "I was convinced that feeling those intense feelings for him meant that I was losing my mind or that I was just crazy, but as time goes on…the more time I spend with him…I feel less and less crazed".

"Well it's hard to stay angry at Damon", Stefan smirked.

"Tell me about it", I said knocking into his shoulder.

**Gotta love them...maybe Bonnie will get some peace for awhile. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reading, reviewing and commenting. I really appreciate it. **

**Things have calmed down with Bonnie and her panic attacks, so Damon is getting comfortable...maybe too comfortable...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

"I don't understand why you have to leave?" I asked as I leaned in the doorway of the bedroom, that Bonnie and I shared over the past couple of months.

"Because my house is finished, my dad is coming home to take me shopping to replace everything and I don't think he will approve of his 17 year old daughter living with her…", she began as I raised my eyebrow, "special friend".

I smirked. After four months of us cohabitating in one way or the other, Bonnie was moving back to her house. Her father was coming home and somehow I felt as though I was losing her. Things were considerably better since she started doing that meditation mumbo jumbo that her grandmother taught her. As far as I can tell and according to Elena, she hadn't mentioned anything about Elijah, any nightmares or panic attacks.

Sometimes I have to take a couple of moments to realize that the compulsion worked and Bonnie was going to be ok.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she smirked looking over at me.

"I was just thinking of how many ways I can sneak into your new house to spend the night with you", I walked over to her.

"Damon, you will not sneak into my house…in fact, I'm not sure you are even invited in".

"Oooh come on Bonnie, you know that you wouldn't do something like that to me…you know that you will miss me".

She smirked, "Hmm…I don't know, you will have to earn admittance into this new house, since you were the indirect cause of the other one burning down".

"I thought we were over that".

She smiled and walked over to me, "We are over it…it was a joke…a tiny joke", she gripped my shirt and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"It didn't feel like a joke", I scoffed.

"I kissed you!"

"Nope…if it was really a joke, you would have sex with me", I smiled wiggling my eyebrow.

"Cute Damon…real cute", she snorted as she walked over to the closet and continued putting clothes in a bag.

"Ok…ok…fine…but I want you to promise me one thing", I replied walking over to her.

"What?"

"Whatever this is between us…it won't end with you moving out".

"You don't want this ending?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Listen Bennett because I am only going to say this once…I like you…I like you a lot…you're kind of amazing in 100 different ways and right now, I think you are the only one who could handle me…so no…I don't want this to end, I want this to continue and I am even willing to be a good…I mean…a kinda good guy for you".

She raised her hand and placed it on my neck, "I think that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me".

"Well if you stick with me, you will hear plenty more of it", I grinned kissing her.

SSSSS

After somehow tearing myself away from Damon, I drove home to my new house. As I drove down the street, I felt butterflies. Even though I watched the house being built from the ground up, it still feels weird that I have a brand new house. As I parked in the driveway, I noticed a truck in the driveway which could only mean one thing…my daddy was home. I found myself grinning as I hopped out of the car with my bag and rushed up the stairs to the door. Before I could get my keys out, the door opened and my daddy was standing on the other side grinning at me.

"Daddy!" I grinned as he hugged me tightly.

"Bon Bon…I missed you".

"I missed you too…I thought you were coming back tomorrow morning".

"Yes…well…I thought that I would surprise you and I actually have another surprise for you", he replied taking my bag from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on…follow me", he replied as he headed for the stairs.

"Did you get me that recording studio that I always wanted?" I grinned as we headed up the stairs.

"Nope…not at all", he winked looking back at me.

I followed him up the stairs towards my bedroom. "Ok…close your eyes", he replied as I stood outside of the closed door.

"Daddy…what did you do?" I smiled as I closed my eyes.

I felt him take my hand and lead me in the room. "Ok…open", he replied.

I opened my eyes to see white furniture decorating the room. A white dresser, white wardrobe closet, white canopy bed…I felt like I had been punched in the stomach as I bent over and felt as if I couldn't breathe. "Bonnie…what's wrong?" I heard my dad saying to me as I felt like I was drowning and I felt sweat start to pour down my forehead.

I bent over as I tried to catch my breath as I looked around the room at the furniture. I wasn't sure why I was having this reaction, but as I grabbed at my throat, I felt myself getting lightheaded and I watched as my dad reached out for me.

SSSSS

I opened my eyes to my father sitting in a chair by my bed with Elena on the other side with Stefan standing in the doorway. I looked around and realized that I was in the hospital, "Daddy?" I asked.

"Bonnie…you scared the hell out of me!" he exclaimed grabbing my hand, "why didn't you tell me that you suffered from panic attacks?"

"I'm sorry".

"How do you feel ?" Elena asked.

"I…I don't know…how did I get here?"

"You fainted after you looked like you were choking or something…I didn't know what to do, I called an ambulance…the doctor said that it appears you had a panic attack", my dad replied.

"I…I don't know why…and why would furniture set me off like that…I'm losing it", I rubbed my temples.

"Let me go speak with your doctor and see if I can take you home", my dad stood up from his chair, "keep her company you two".

"Will do", Elena smiled.

My dad walked out of the room and I rubbed my head, "Panic attacks…I thought they disappeared".

"What happened?" Stefan asked walking over and standing closer to the bed.

"I don't know…my dad surprised me with new bedroom furniture and I freaked out…I freaked out over furniture, he's probably finding me a shrink or something...how did you two get here?"

"Your dad called me and I was with Stefan…we came right over".

"Damon wasn't home…but I called him", Stefan spoke up.

I nodded, "If you talk to him…don't tell him about anything this, he will start to act all weird around me again".

"Bonnie…I don't understand…"

"Neither do I…it was just weird, I mean it was just furniture…white furniture…I don't know, maybe I was attacked my furniture in another life or something", I chuckled as Elena and Stefan exchanged looks.

"What…is there something you two aren't telling me…did something happen that I don't know?" I asked.

"No…it's just weird you know, a panic attack triggered by furniture…it doesn't make any sense", Stefan spoke up.

"Do you think that someone is causing this…trying to incapacitate me…has there been any news on new vampires in town…werewolves?" I asked.

"No…but I will check it out", Stefan replied as my hospital door opened again and my dad walked in.

"Ok…well…they want to keep you overnight while they run some more tests…they aren't sure if it was just a panic attack or something more serious…so just overnight for observation ok?"

"Ok", I replied, "but I'm sure there's nothing really wrong".

"Of course not…but I agree with your doctor, I want to be absolutely sure".

I nodded as Stefan and Elena smiled at me in a way that told me that they were definitely hiding something.

SSSSS

"Ok…brother…is there a reason why you called me 10 times while I was out trying to get something to eat?" I sighed as I breezed into the boarding house where Elena and Stefan were sitting around looking worried.

"Bonnie's in the hospital", Elena spoke up.

I narrowed my eyes as I headed towards the door, but was stopped by Stefan, "Don't go there", he replied.

"What…why…what happened and why didn't you come find me?" I asked staring him down.

"I didn't know where you were and Bonnie doesn't want you to know, so don't bring this up to her".

"?" I asked slowly.

"She had a panic attack".

"A panic attack…she hasn't had one of them in months…it's because of her father being back isn't it…I knew he was bad news…I will rip his heart…"

"Damon!" Elena shrieked, "he's her father and he didn't cause this…well not directly".

"What do you mean 'not directly'", I asked moving over to her.

"He didn't know Damon".

"Didn't know what?" I asked feeling like I was about to tear out of this house and track down Mr. Bennett.

"He decorated her room with all white furniture…it must have triggered something…she couldn't breathe and he took her to the hospital, he called Elena".

I looked at Elena, "I'm going to see her".

"Damon…she didn't want you to know".

"I don't give a damn", I said heading out of the house.

When I arrived at the hospital, I found out which room she was in and paused at the door. She was sleeping on her side. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She didn't have many tubes sticking out of her, so that somehow allowed me to calm any fears that I had. I sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at her as I listened to the sound of the monitors, "You know…you are starting to really scare me…you're turning me into Stefan", I smirked, "but you know what, you are definitely not Elena or Katherine…you are a fighter my little witch and you are the first person who made me realize that I didn't need to change myself that much to be with you and you know what…I love you for that, Bonnie Bennett. Now…there's another issue, I hate this…I hate that you are going through this…I hate that you are being tortured even a little bit…I tried to make this better for you…that's why I compelled you and that's why I don't want it to wear off…I don't want you to ever feel that fear that you felt that night in that room with Elijah…I never want you to be afraid of me like you were afraid of him…I never want that to be us…I never want that to define us".

"So you stay here…you get some rest and everything will get better…I promise you", I said caressing her cheek.

SSSSS

"Daddy, I'm fine today….that's why they let me out of the hospital", I chuckled as my dad helped me through the door of the house.

"We can never be too sure…I mean, you scared me yesterday Bon and I want you to know that I got rid of all of that furniture and I will never pick out anything for your room again", he replied.

"Daddy…"

"I'm serious…my taste gives you panic attacks".

I giggled, "It doesn't…I just freaked out…must be something residual from the fire".

"Soo…come sit down on the couch, you don't seem to have a reaction to that".

I shook my head and sat down on the couch, "Now, I'm going to head out to the supermarket and get you some food…so you stay right there", he smirked, "and I called Elena over to keep you company".

"Ok…fine", I smiled as he picked up his car keys and headed out of the door.

I shook my head as he closed the door and I turned on the television. I glanced towards the stairs and took a deep breath. It was driving me crazy that I couldn't figure out what made me have that panic attacks or any of them. The fact that I flipped out over furniture was starting to make me crazy.

As I switched to an old cartoon that I loved to watch when I was a child, someone rang the doorbell. I stood up and walked over looking through the window and noticed that Damon was standing on the other side. I took a deep breath as I opened the door. I hope that Stefan and Elena said nothing to him about my panic attack.

"Hi", I smiled slightly as I looked up at him.

"Hey…I called you all last night, where were you?"

"Oh…" I shrugged, "my dad made me tell him about everything I've done since the last time he was here".

"Ahh…so he wanted to hear about your kidnapping and things like that?"

"Noo…I kept it to school", I smirked.

"Well are you going to invite me in?"

I looked down at his feet, "Damon, if I let you in…you have to be on good behavior".

"I promise", he smirked.

"Come in", I said walking away from the door as he followed me.

"How long did you stay up telling him everything, you look exhausted".

"Yeah…I was up pretty late…I'm sorry I didn't return your calls".

He studied my eyes for a moment, "Its fine".

"I'm sorry for not calling you. I don't want you to think that I'm avoiding you or anything".

"I know…you can't get away from me…you're addicted", he smirked.

"Maybe", I returned his smirk.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed me softly for a few moments causing me to melt into him. I almost wanted to take him upstairs to my room, but knew that my father would have a conniption if he came back and found not only a member of the opposite sex in my bed, but a man much older than me in my bed.

"Mmmm…I'm sorry…but you have to go", I mumbled in between kisses.

"Do you want me to go?" Damon asked.

"No…but you have to…but I do want you to come back…I want you to meet my dad, the right way that does not consist of him walking in on us in my bed or on the floor of his living room".

"Ok…ok", he sighed.

"See you soon Damon", I said kissing him as he turned and walked out of the door.

I shook my head as I watched him get back in his car and drive away. Damon was starting to make me doubt everything that I ever believed about him.

I plopped down on the couch and begin flipping through the stations on the television, when the doorbell rang again. I jumped up and headed for the door and opened it for Elena, "Oh come in…Damon just left and if he stayed here any longer, I think my dad would have caught us in a very interesting place", I grinned, "he doesn't seem to know about me being in the hospital…so thank you…I know that it was hard to keep it from him".

I turned around to see Elena closing the door and locking it. There was something about her that seemed different. "Elena…are you ok?" I asked walking over to her.

"For someone who I knew was a dead woman, you look pretty good…tell me…did he turn you?" Elena asked cocking her head to the side with a smirk.

I felt my heart rate start to increase as I looked more closely, "Katherine?"

She smirked, "And 10 points goes to the witch for figuring it out…probably too late though".

My heart crashed up against my chest as I backed away from her, "How…how did you get out of the tomb?"

"Well Stefan and Damon let me out of course…they needed my help".

"What…when…I don't believe you and they would need a witch to help them and I sure as hell didn't…"

"You gave them the spell…oh…you don't remember?"

I searched my mind for any recollection of what she was saying to me and there was nothing.

"Wow…I can't believe it…Damon and Stefan were going to use me as a pawn to make Klaus happy and save you and Elena…they brought me all the way from Mystic Falls to your little house in the woods…"

I shook my head.

"And when we got there…wait…you really don't know this?" she smiled.

"You're lying and you're going back to that tomb", I said heading over to my bag to grab my phone, when I was stopped by Katherine grabbing me and pushing me up against the door.

"Oh…you are completely clueless…we all came back to that house…the Salvatore house where you, Damon, Stefan and Elena were hiding…it was torn apart…Elijah came and he took you...almost killed Elena".

I shook my head, "You're lying!" I yelled.

"Am I?" she cooed, "then…how did I get out of the tomb".

"There were warlocks here…they let you out".

"Bonnie…if the warlocks found me, they would have handed me over to Klaus…oh no…I'm not lying and the only reason why you don't remember is because someone must have erased it from your memory".

"I don't believe you", I spat out.

"Oh no…well ask Damon…ask Stefan…ask Elena…they know…they were there…Elijah took you and I can only imagine what he did to you".

"I would remember that".

"Would you…what if you were compelled to forget…what if Damon used one of his tricks on you…god knows what else he could have done to you or compelled you to do", she purred.

"I can't be compelled…I'm a witch".

"And Elijah was an Original…a special vampire…he can do many things…"

"Get out", I said through clenched teeth.

"You know…actually…I think I'm staying…I think we could have a great time!" she smirked.

I felt my breathing increase as I flung open my front door with my mind and began to chant. I noticed Katherine start to walk backwards out of the house. "What…what are you doing?" she stumbled over her words as the wind picked up and I continued walking towards her.

"You're right…no need for you to go to the tomb", I said as I walked outside of the door as I noticed Elena's car drive up.

Katherine looked over, "I guess the fun just evaporated", she shrugged as she sped out of sight.

I stood on the porch trying to catch my breath as I felt liquid trickling out of my nose. I swiped my hand across it and it became covered with blood.

"Bonnie…what's going on…what happened?" Elena asked running up to me.

I looked over at her, "Katherine", I breathed out.

**What happens now? Does Bonnie believe Katherine? Do they all come clean?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews and reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Katherine…wait…that was her…what is she doing out of the tomb?" Elena asked looking at me with eyes that told me she was hiding something.

"She said that Damon and Stefan let her out…"

"That's crazy…why would they let her out, she's lying Bonnie clearly…", Elena went on as I heard her talking in the background as I closed my eyes as I walked around the living room forcing myself to focus.

The white furniture…being bit…scratches…the nightmares…something connected them…something wasn't right.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…", Elena said touching my arm.

"Elena…tell me the truth", I said turning around to face her, "did something happen after Damon and I left that woman's house…please…tell me".

Elena looked at me and frowned, "Bonnie…please…just let it go".

"Elena…I can't let it go!" I shouted, "I'm having panic attacks…nightmares…something is wrong…please tell me".

She shook her head, "Whatever happened is in the past Bonnie, don't worry about it…we need to worry about finding Katherine".

"Elena", I grabbed her arm, "please!"

She shook her head as I saw the tears appear in her eyes, "Bonnie…I don't want to tell you".

"Then someone is going to", I said as I started out of the door as my dad began walking up the stairs.

"Bonnie…where are you going?"

"Elena has an emergency, we're going to her house", I said rushing down the steps and over to my car.

"Bonnie…you just got out of the hospital".

"I'm fine!" I yelled back as I got in my car.

SSSSS

"Meeting the dad…that's kinda serious", Stefan smirked as he leaned up against the desk disturbing me from reading my book.

"You know, I really wish you would be quiet while I read".

"Oh please…this is amusing to me", Stefan chuckled as I heard a car stop outside and I could hear Elena's voice.

"Bonnie…please…don't…", she replied as I heard someone start banging on our front door. I got up and followed Stefan to the door in enough time to see it fly open with a very angry Bonnie and a worried Elena following behind her.

By the anger in Bonnie's eyes, I could tell that something was horribly wrong, "What happened?" Stefan asked.

"You all tell me…what happened to me when Elijah kidnapped me and why don't I remember?" Bonnie seethed as she looked from Stefan to me.

"What…what are you talking about?" I asked looking at Bonnie and then widening my eyes at Elena. I knew she was the weak link; I should have compelled her too.

"Someone tell me…now!" Bonnie demanded.

"Bonnie…what makes you believe…"

"Stop it Damon…stop it!" she yelled as tears appeared in her eyes, "tell me!"

"Bonnie…we all thought that it was the best thing to do", Stefan spoke up.

"Stefan…shut up", I said through clenched teeth.

Bonnie looked at me and then walked over to Stefan, "Stefan…please…tell me, what happened?"

"Stefan…don't", I pleaded.

"What happened…what are you all keeping from me?" Bonnie asked turning around.

"Elijah kidnapped you…he locked you in a room…he was going to make you his mate, he bit you…almost killed you and you killed him", Stefan answered.

"What?" Bonnie gasped as tears fell from her eyes, "why…why don't I remember this?"

Stefan and Elena looked at me and then Bonnie looked at me, "Damon?"

"Bon…Bonnie", I stumbled over my words, "I…I had to make you forget that it happened, you were upset".

She shook her head and walked away from me as she placed her hand over her heart gasping for breath as I could see the tears fall from her eyes.

"Bonnie, Elijah terrorized you", I began reaching out of her, but she moved away from me.

"I'm…I'm going to go", she replied quietly avoiding eye contact with anyone of us.

"Bonnie…please don't leave", Elena called after her.

Bonnie turned to look at us with tears in her eyes, "I don't want any of you coming near me".

"Bonnie…please…", I said.

She turned to me and looked at me daring me to come near her. I shook my head as she turned and walked out of the door. I stood in the spot that I was in…not because I wanted to, but because she had paralyzed me there.

I heard her car start as I was finally freed my spot.

"I'm…I'm sorry", Elena mumbled.

I turned around faster than I could process what I was doing and grabbed Elena by the throat as I felt my fangs descend and the black veins around my eyes appear. Stefan was by my side trying to pull me off of her, but I was stronger than him and I used it to my advantage, "What did you tell her?" I seethed.

"I…I didn't tell her anything", Elena struggled to breathe, "Kath…Katherine".

I looked at her as I loosened my grip.

Elena grabbed her throat and took gulps of air as I returned back to human form. Stefan helped Elena stand up, "Damon…back off!"

"What do you mean Katherine?"

"She was there when I got to Bonnie's house…she must have told her…I would have never told Bonnie about what happened with Elijah if she didn't beg me to!" Elena screamed at me.

"I told you to tell her Damon and now…she's angry and hurt", Stefan spoke up.

"There was no reason to tell her!" I fumed.

"No reason…she was having panic attacks…nightmares…"

"Oh…so you think this is better…you think her knowing what happened in that room will make her feel better…did you see her? She hates us…she hates me".

"She doesn't hate us…she's just upset", Stefan replied.

"Stefan…were you here…she didn't want to talk to any of us…she doesn't want us near her", I replied, "and its all your girlfriend's fault".

Elena gasped as I walked towards the door and slammed it behind me.

SSSSSS

I sat in my car outside of my house after driving from the Salvatore boarding house trying to force myself to remember what happened with Elijah. The more I tried to force it; it was like the hole got bigger. I hit the steering wheel a couple of times as the tears streamed down my face as I struggled to remember what happened. They had all lied to me…all of them…Elena included. I understood Stefan and Damon, they believe they always knew what was right…but Elena? She was my best friend…how could she side with them?

I parked my car in front of my house and wiped my eyes before opening the door and stepping out. I took a look in the car mirror before heading into the house.

"Bonnie…where did you go…are you ok?" my dad asked as he jumped up from the couch.

"I'm ok…Daddy, I was wondering…could we take a trip somewhere…get away from here for awhile".

"I think that may be best…what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"New Orleans…I want to go to New Orleans", I tried as I struggled to smile knowing that my heart was slowly breaking inside of my chest.

He nodded, "Ok…let me get in touch with my travel agent".

I smiled as he walked away from me taking out his cell phone.

SSSSS

I searched the woods for hours trying to find any trace of Katherine, but there was no evidence that she was even in Mystic Falls anymore. She never failed to cause trouble and then disappear into thin air. I stopped walking in front of the site of Fells Church. I stood staring at the ruins and shook my head. After everything that I've done…all the changes I've made…and yet everything crumbled.

"Damon", Stefan replied from behind me.

"I want to be alone".

"I know that, but I am not allowing that".

"Oh why not…haven't you and your girlfriend done enough damage, must you bother me while I'm sulking".

"Yes…because usually when you are hurt or upset, you do something stupid".

"Stupid like tell an already high strung little witch that she was kidnapped and terrorized by some monster…yeah…that would be stupid, too bad you and Elena already did it for me".

"Damon, despite what you may believe now…it was best that Bonnie know everything. She was suffering not knowing. You knew that compelling her wouldn't last, she's a witch…it would wear off and it was beginning to".

I shook my head.

"Bonnie may be hurt right now, but she will come around…I know she will…she just needs time to digest everything and when she does, she will understand why you had to compel her and why we agreed to keep everything from her".

"Will she?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Of course not", a voice came from the trees.

I was put on guard as I scanned the darkness with Stefan by my side.

"Hello Boys", Katherine grinned as she appeared from one of the tall oaks, "I've missed you both soo very much".

"You have a death wish", I replied as I watched her move closer.

"Oh Damon…what's wrong…are you upset with me…whatever could be the reason…", Katherine smirked as she tapped her chin, "could it be that I ran away and left you guys without a pawn…or could it be that I came back to town…or could it be that I went and spilled the beans to your little witch?"

I growled as I flew over to Katherine and pinned her against a tree, "I should kill you right now".

"But then…what will happen when Klaus regroups…you won't have a pawn".

"I don't care", I replied as I wrapped my hand around her throat, "you have no idea what you've done".

"Oh Damon…", Katherine said pushing me off of her, "who cares…the witch is not that important to you…so what…she knows the truth", she shrugged.

"Why Katherine?" Stefan asked, "what could be the reason for what you did".

"She likes to cause trouble, but I think she wants me to kill her as well", I said walking over to her and watching her eyes, "that witch is worth 10,000 of you…what I feel for her is nothing like what I felt for you…she's honest…and most of all, she has given me more than you ever could".

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I told her and made sure that you will never have that happiness that you seek", Katherine shrugged as she sped away from us.

I scanned the woods as Stefan grabbed my arm, "She's gone".

"The next time we see her, I won't hesitate to kill her".

"Damon, Katherine won't get her way…Bonnie will forgive you ".

I nodded wishing that I felt as confident as Stefan did about what Bonnie was willing to do.

SSSSS

While my dad went on a cemetery tour after I basically burst into tears at the thought of going, I headed out trying to track down Luka and his father. I used a locator spell to find them and I was confident that I would get some answers about what happened in that room with Elijah or at the very least, have them help me jog my memory. I was pretty sure that Elijah was able to compel me or at least attempt to because he was an Original. However, I was confused as to how Damon could compel me. The only thing that made any sense is that he had help and since most of what everyone told me was a lie, I believe that help had to be Luka.

As I stepped out of the cab, I looked up at the large house. I expected something gothic and creepy, but Luka's house was nowhere near. It looked rather plain—nothing special. I pulled my bag closer to me and headed up the stairs. Before I could even touch the doorbell, the door opened and Luka's father, Jonas Martin was standing in the doorway glaring at me. "What are you doing here?" he spat out.

"I need some answers and Luka is the one that can give them to me".

"Oh really?" he crossed his arms.

"Yes…so is he here?" I asked as I felt against my body's need to react to the fear that was currently creeping up.

"No…he's not".

I closed my eyes and searched for Luka's aura. "He is here".

"Let me share something with you little girl…I was working with Elijah for a very important purpose…you and your vampire friends ruined it and right now, I am trying to put everything back together…so my son has no interest in seeing you and neither do I", Jonas replied stepping back and slamming the door in my face.

I stood stunned in on the steps for a few moments blinking. I came all the way to New Orleans to find out what happened to me from someone that had no reason to lie and I was going to get what I came for.

SSSSSS

The baby vamp flew open her bedroom door chatting away on her cell phone as I laid on her bed reading through one of her Cosmos. "Tell me Caroline…does your man really want lime juice on his member?" I smirked.

She gasped as she dropped her phone, "Damn it Damon…what are you doing here!" Caroline fumed as she slammed her phone down.

"I need some information", I replied standing up and walking over to her, "I need to know where Bonnie is…her car is in the driveway at her house, but I see absolutely no trace that she is home".

"I'm not telling you anything…you compelled her…how could you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Listen, you weren't there".

"I don't need to be there to know that Bonnie should not have been compelled".

"Caroline…Elena went along with what we did…do you think she would have done that if I had some kind of agenda where Bonnie was concerned?"

"Elena trusts Stefan and Stefan trusts you for the most part…"

"Yes, he does…look…I never wanted Bonnie to get hurt, Katherine told her what happened because she wanted to hurt Bonnie…I'm trying to make things right, tell me where she is".

Caroline sighed, "She was really hurt Damon…"

"I know that and that's why I am trying to make things right…where did she go Caroline?"

"Bonnie's going to be soo angry with me".

"Yes, but when she's back and happy…she will think 'Wow…that Caroline is a great friend for telling Damon where I ran off to'", I smirked as I could see the blond vamp thinking it over.

"Ok…fine…she went to New Orleans…she wants to see Luka so he can either tell her what happened or help her remember", Caroline blurted out.

"She went to New Orleans…", I clenched my jaw, "to see the warlock…"

"She figured that Luka was the one that helped you compel her".

"Great…she doesn't know what those warlocks are doing now, they could be working with Klaus", I said turning around and rushing out of Caroline's house. I needed to catch a flight to New Orleans as soon as possible.

SSSSS

"Bon…what's going on with you?" my daddy asked as we sat in a little restaurant right off of Bourbon street having gumbo.

He brought me out of my trance as I looked up at him from my bowl of gumbo, "Nothing…what do you mean?" I asked smiling at him.

"You've been distracted since I came back to Mystic Falls…did something else happen other than the fire?"

"No…why would you ask that?"

"Bonnie, I realize that I am somewhat of an absentee father, but I can see a change in you…you're subdued and you haven't actually looked truly happy since we arrived here on this vacation…you had a panic attack over furniture…something is going on with you".

I looked up at my father and frowned. Could I really tell him everything? Could I tell him that my witch powers had been manifesting for months now and everything that Grams said (that my father never believed) was true? Could I tell him that I had fallen in love with a person who manipulated me every moment of our time together?

"Bonnie?"

I felt myself tearing up as I looked up at him, "Everything is changing soo much Daddy".

He reached across the table and took my hand, "Tell me…what's changed?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and shook my head, "Everything".

"I know that losing mom was rough on you and I know that the house burning down was another hit…but what else Bonnie, I think there is something you are keeping from me…did something happen to you while I was gone?" he asked as I could see his eyes starting to water.

I shook my head. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't want him to think that…something did happen to me…but it was nothing like what he assumed.

"Bonnie…tell me something here", he replied concerned, "did you get a boyfriend or something".

I shot my eyes up at him.

"I'm not stupid Bonnie, I know that while I was gone you were somewhere and while I know that you are very smart…I know that things can be complicated for teenagers".

"Daddy…its not like that exactly".

"So did you break up with this guy?"

I shrugged, "Things are…complicated".

"How complicated…do I have to hire a hitman?" my father asked raising an eyebrow causing me to smile slightly. I know my father was kind of serious, but little did he know that the hitman would get way more than what he bargained for if he went after Damon.

"No…it's just…Daddy…don't worry, I'm just being a girl and overreacting…it's ok".

"Are you sure?" he asked half hoping that I would stop crying.

"Yes…I'm sure…I'm sorry that I am ruining our vacation".

"You are not ruining our vacation…I just want to see my baby girl smile".

I smiled looking back at him, "I will try to do that more".

"Good", he grinned as he walked over to the other side of the table and hugged me, "I love you Bon".

"I love you too Daddy", I replied as I felt my body start to hum and a voice entered my mind, 'Meet me at the Saint Louis Cemetery at 11…we can talk then'.

It was Luka. I was hesitant to answer him, but I relented after a moment, 'Ok', I answered telepathically.

I wasn't sure if Luka was being sincere…but I prayed that he was, I needed some answers.

**Can Luka be trusted? Will Damon run into Bonnie or her father in New Orleans? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the reviews and comments. All I have to say is poor babies...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

I parked the black rental outside of the rather large house not far from the city. I stepped out and headed through the gate up the stairs and knocked on the door. Before the door opened, I felt the pain assault my head and I bent over holding grabbing my head, "What do you want?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"I'm…I'm looking for Bonnie", I gasped trying to concentrate.

"She's not here".

"But is your son?" I asked, "I know that she came here looking for him".

The pain stopped suddenly and I stood up gripping onto the door, "Luka…Bonnie came here looking for him".

"Luka has not seen the witch".

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes".

"Well can I ask him that?" I replied.

Jonas looked at me from head to toe, "You and your friends ruined everything…"

"You mean by killing Elijah…he kidnapped a Bennett witch…he got what he deserved".

"I knew that he would suffer for that", Jonas replied stepping back, "come in".

I stepped into the house and looked around at all of the dark arts artifacts decorating the house, "Where's Luka?"

"If I tell you where Luka is…you will have to make a deal with me".

"I don't make deals", I answered.

Jonas shrugged, "Then you won't find the witch or Luka".

I clenched my jaw, "What do you want?"

"When the time comes…you will help me kill Klaus".

"Wait…you want Klaus dead?" I asked slightly surprised at this turn of events.

"Yes…he has something of mine that I want back".

"And that would be…?"

"I will tell you where Luka and your witch are…if you agree to help me kill Klaus when its time".

"Fine!" I agreed, even though I had no intention on keeping my promise, "where are they?"

"St. Louis Cemetery…they are meeting there at 11".

"Are you lying to me about this?" I asked.

Jonas smirked, "I have no reason to lie…I want you and your witch out of this city for now…you will draw attention".

"Thanks", I deadpanned as I turned and sped out of the house.

SSSSS

I put my hands deeper into my jacket pockets as I waited in the cemetery for Luka. It was hard convincing my dad that I just wanted to go to sleep, so that I could be all better tomorrow. Now that I found myself standing in this cemetery, I suddenly felt a little scared. My emotions were all over the place and my body was humming with nervous energy. I wasn't sure if I could trust Luka, but something told me that I needed to know what happened.

"Bonnie", Luka's voice drifted from behind me.

I turned around and saw him standing next to a headstone.

"Why did you want to meet here?" I asked turning around at the dark cemetery with old headstones all around and creepy tombs.

"It's pretty poetic for us…don't you think?" he smirked.

"So I want to know what happened with Elijah…Damon compelled me and now I can't remember anything, so help me remember what happened?"

"Bonnie…I can't do that…"

"Why not…you owe this to me…you helped Damon to compel me and now I have a hole where those memories should be…I'm having panic attacks…nightmares…please Luka, help me remember…please".

Luka shook his head, "Bonnie, I was there…trust me, you don't want to remember".

"Isn't that a choice that I should make?"

"Bonnie…"

"Luka…help me to remember", I whispered, "please".

Luka took a deep breath, "Once you remember…you won't be able to forget".

"I know that", I breathed as I closed my eyes as he raised his hands to touch me.

When two hands touched my cheek, I felt a familiar feeling and I opened my eyes to see two crystal blue eyes staring back at me. I snatched his hands off of my cheeks as I looked around for Luka, "Where is Luka?" I asked.

"I'm right here Bonnie", Luka replied coming up from beside Damon, "Bonnie…I'm sorry, but I really can't help you here".

"Luka…", I said walking over to him as he disappeared before my eyes. I searched around and realized that he had disappeared leaving Damon and me in the cemetery.

"I don't want you here", I said walking past him as he grabbed my arm.

"Bonnie…we need to talk", he replied.

"No…why…why do we need to talk…I don't want to talk to you…you lied to me…you compelled me…I hate you!" I shrieked at him.

I could see him visibly recoil at me, "I see why Katherine never loved you…you're selfish…you only want what makes you happy! You don't care about anyone but yourself…if it makes Damon happy…then its ok…everything…EVERYTHING that you've done to me has wrecked my life!" I went on attacking him with my words.

I watched the tears appear in Damon's eyes as he swallowed, "I'm…I'm sorry".

"Sorry…do you think that fixes everything! I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't even know what's real…what I feel for you…I don't even know if that's real anymore or if its something that you planted in my head".

"I would never do that to you".

"I don't know what you would do!" I screamed as I waved my arms in the air.

"I would do anything to save you and I have! Don't you think I know that you would hate me because of the compulsion…I knew that was a possibility but you didn't see what I saw coming into that room…I saw the person that I love traumatized on the floor after killing someone who was trying to kill her…I saw your eyes…when you looked at me you were afraid of me…you were terrified…you were bleeding, you were dying and you didn't want me to touch you…how could I stand there and do nothing…how could I do that?" he asked walking closer to me.

I shook my head as I felt him wrap his arms around me, "Maybe I didn't do the right thing…but I did the only thing I knew to do…I had to save your life and if it meant that you would hate me forever, I was willing to sacrifice that", he whispered in my ear.

I stood with my arms by my side as he hugged me tighter.

"Damon", I said quietly.

He dropped his arms from around me and stepped back.

"Can you please go back to Mystic Falls…please", I whispered.

"Bonnie…"

"Please", I said with my voice cracking.

Damon looked at me, swallowed hard and nodded as he turned around and walked slowly out of the cemetery.

SSSSSS

After leaving Bonnie in the cemetery I walked Bourbon Street and found a nice bar in an alley. I plopped down on a stool and ordered a beer. I stared at the bottle as I downed it. "Bourbon on the rocks", I ordered as the bartender nodded pouring the drink.

He slid it over and I gulped it down without a second thought as I held up my finger again to order another one. Who was I kidding thinking that the witch had changed? She hadn't…she was still as bitchy, judgmental, and overly emotional as she always been. She attacked me with everything that she had in the cemetery when all I did was attempt to save her from going through hell knowing what Elijah did to her. She repaid me by throwing Katherine in my face…well the hell with her and Katherine…two bitches that didn't care about anything and thought they were superior to everyone and everything. I didn't need her or Bonnie.

After 2 hours of compelling the bartender to continue feeding me bourbons, I stumbled out of the bar and headed down the alley. "Hey…looking for a good time…blue eyes?" a sultry feminine voice asked from one of the doorways.

I turned to the doorway and noticed a very busty blond wearing very little looking back at me licking her lips, "Actually…I am…", I smiled as I followed her into that doorway.

"Soo…what exactly do you consider a good time?" she asked looking at me from head to toe.

"Hmm…let me think?" I smirked as I vamped out, "this!"

I grabbed her and sunk my fangs into her neck as I pulled her further into the doorway and allowed her blood to flow into my mouth as I tried to forget the name Bonnie Bennett.

SSSSS

Somehow I managed to become quite the actress in New Orleans. After the cemetery scene with Damon, I decided that whatever memories that I had of what happened with Elijah were lost forever and I needed to focus on enjoying my time with my father. He informed me that as soon as we got back to Mystic Falls, he had to handle an emergency in California. He asked me if I wanted to come with and I declined. I needed to get back to school and try to concentrate on repairing my life.

As soon as we drove up to my house, I saw Caroline outside. She smiled as my dad parked the car, "Hi Mr. Bennett!" she grinned brightly, "did you have a nice trip".

"We did…we did…Bonnie, I will carry in the luggage".

"Actually…I want to kidnap Bonnie for awhile…I need her to help me with something", Caroline smiled as she looped her arm through mine clearly confusing me.

"Ok…well see you later Bon, we will talk before I leave tomorrow morning", my dad nodded going in the house.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" I asked as she lead me over to her car.

"We are going to talk Miss Bonnie Bennett", she replied as I slid in next to her in the car.

"Caroline if this is about Damon…"

"Bonnie…listen, can you just drive with me and when we get to where I'm taking you…can you just listen?"

I sighed, "Fine".

Caroline smiled as she continued to drive.

SSSSS

The curtains flew open as I shielded my eyes from the sunlight coming in the room, "Stefan…get out!" I barked.

"Late night?" Stefan asked.

"What are you my dad?"

"No…I'm someone that is trying to stop you from making a fool of yourself".

"A fool of myself…oh no Brother…", I replied sliding out of the bed, "I've already done that…letting the witch know that I may have cared about her and her basically throwing it in my face…oh no…I am done being a fool…now, I will do what I want when I want".

"Oh so you don't care about Bonnie anymore…it just went away?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Well you know as well as I do that I can turn it on and turn it off at will…so it's permanently off…that witch is nothing to me".

"Really…she's back from New Orleans today".

"Well that's good…hope she had fun, I know I did", I smirked as I picked up the bottle of bourbon on my dresser and began drinking it.

"Damon…this is not the best way to deal with this".

"Stefan…take your advice somewhere else…I don't want to hear it, Bonnie and I are over…there is no going back…I had a moment of temporary insanity when I was with her and now its over…end of story…I should have stuck to just getting her blood", I replied.

Stefan sighed from behind me, "I don't believe you".

"I don't care", I answered as I heard Stefan sigh again and walk out of the room.

I slammed down the bottle on the dresser and looked in the mirror.

SSSSS

"Caroline…what are we doing here?" I asked as Caroline stopped near the tomb.

"Bonnie…a couple of months ago, Mason caused my mother to find out that I was a vampire…when she found out, she was soo destroyed…she hated me…she didn't want me anywhere near her. I…I think to a degree she was afraid of me…it broke my heart Bonnie. My mom is all that I have here in Mystic Falls and the thought of losing her terrified me. We kept her in the dungeon at the Salvatore house and before letting her out…I had to compel her to forget. Before I did, she thought that she would be able to handle it…but Bonnie, I knew that she couldn't. I'm dead…her daughter's dead…I'm a vampire…that is hard to come to grips with and I know that she would always have that fear when she looked at me and I knew we could never be the mother-daughter that we could be if she knew about me…so I compelled her…did I want her to know the truth? Of course I did…but I realize that sometimes…what may not seem to be the right decision on its face…is".

"What are you a Damon supporter now, Caroline?" I asked turning to her.

"No…I'm a Bonnie supporter", she said, "and you've been heartbroken since all of this started. I know that you're angry at everyone for keeping this from you…I was too, but Bonnie from what Elena tells me…things were bad and in Damon's own crazy way, he was trying to help".

I shook my head, "I don't know Care…"

"Bonnie, I know that you are hurting and its not just because Damon compelled you…it's because you love him".

"I don't love him", I denied.

"Yes…yes you do", Caroline said wrapping her arm around me, "and that's why you will forgive him…because you know deep down…as much as I don't want it to be true, he loves you too".

I wrapped my arm around Caroline and leaned my head on her shoulder, "I am soo messed up".

"Nope…we're the new normal", Caroline answered.

SSSSSS

I stumbled into my bedroom after spending some time at a very nice bar not far from Mystic Falls University. I closed the door as I shook off my jacket and then I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. The moonlight was casting a soft blue light on her and she looked like…she looked like an Angel. "Damon", she whispered as I leaned up against the door looking at her through my drunken eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking over to the dresser pouring a glass of vodka.

"I came to talk".

"Oooh now you want to talk…you know what Bonnie, I think you said all that you had to say in New Orleans".

She stood up and walked over to me, "I deserve that".

"Oh you do…wow…is the witch actually accepting that maybe she's not that perfect and she needs to take some of the stuff she dishes out?"

"Damon…"

"What Bonnie…you can't possibly be here to chew me out some more, so what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I understand now", she spoke up as she reached out for my arm and I drew it away from her.

"Oh do you…and what gave you this epiphany?"

"Caroline…she…she explained to me what its like to be…"

"What a vampire? She's been one for less than a year and now she's an expert?"

"She knows what its like to love someone…see them suffering and do whatever you can to stop it".

I scoffed as I downed my drink and grimaced as it burned going down my throat.

"Damon…do you know why I was really angry…why I was soo hurt…why I wanted to hurt you?" she asked moving to the other side of me.

"Humor me", I answered turning to her.

"Because I thought…I thought I was losing what was real…I thought that the feelings that I had for you…the feelings that made my entire body come alive when you touched me…the feelings that caught me by surprise…the feelings that screamed out to me that I had fallen in love with someone who I used to despise were fake…manufactured…I was angry…and I wanted to hurt you the way, I thought you had hurt me".

"So you thought I compelled you to love me…well that's great…thank you Bonnie".

"Damon…I was wrong…"

"Yes, you were wrong…so very wrong and I was wrong…I was wrong to think that you and I were anything more than some sex that I liked to have…often…but I have to admit that you need to brush up on your technique a little, since you so nicely let me know that I ruined your life…I've been finding women who don't want anything more than a roll in the bed with me and trust me, I make it worth their wild…and you know what…", I replied moving closer to her as I saw the tears pool in her eyes and I decided to go in for the kill, "I think they are enjoying it and they haven't once accused me of ruining their lives".

She let the tears fall and I felt some satisfaction as she wiped them away, "You're just trying to hurt me like I hurt you".

"See…you didn't hurt me because I really didn't care Bonnie…you gave me everything I wanted from you…what else would I need from you?" I asked.

"You're lying", she replied.

"Actually…I'm not…there's actually someone on their way now…now, unless you want to be here to watch the festivities…I think you better go", I said.

She shook her head.

"Bonnie…go".

"I'm going", she replied as I watched the cold look come across her face, "I hope you have fun with her…and I hope she gives you crabs", she snapped as she breezed past me rushing out of the room.

I chuckled as I sipped on my vodka.

SSSSSS

I headed out to my car and struggled with the door. I felt the tears leave my eyes as I kicked the tire hard. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…I hate this!" I screamed as I covered my eyes.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked quietly from behind me.

I straightened up and wiped my tears, "Stefan…Elena…hi".

"Bonnie…what's wrong?" Elena asked coming closer to me.

I shrugged, "I just need to go…"

"No…come inside…you're upset".

"No…I think I need to go, I just want to say that I'm sorry for exploding on all of you, I know that you were only trying to help me…I just…I didn't know how to process it", I apologized.

Elena hugged me, "You don't need to apologize…I know that it was hurtful, but we only wanted to protect you".

"I know…and I'm sorry…I should go home, my dad's leaving tomorrow…"

"Oh Bonnie…do you want me to come with you?" Elena asked.

I shook my head, "No…it's ok…be with Stefan", I answered.

"You sure?" Elena asked.

I nodded as I got in my car and drove away from the Salvatore boarding house.

**Sooo they've both hurt each other, where do they go from here?**


	24. Chapter 24

**So now its time for this fic to end. I want to thank you all for your encouragement, your comments, reviews and messages. This fic started out as a little plot bunny and became soo much more. I am rolling around a new idea, but we shall see where that takes me. **

**Now as for Just A Dream...it all started as a dream and now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"You know Elena, if you keep looking at me like that…I may want to wipe that scowl off of your face by any means necessary", I snapped as I lowered the newspaper to see the doppelganger sitting across from me frowning.

"Bonnie's father leaves today and she will be alone in that house", Elena stated.

"And I am supposed to care because…"

"Because you care about Bonnie", she snapped, "and this little act that you have put on for the past couple of days doesn't fool anyone…you are just hiding your hurt by being an ass".

"Wow…did you get a degree in supernatural psychology over the past week, because this is not an act…this is how I am".

"No you're not…Damon, I was there when you tore out of the house to find Bonnie in the woods…I was there when you brought her home and made the case for us to keep the compulsion a secret…you cared about her, you cared about her a lot…and if there is one thing I've learned about you, is that you don't end your feelings for someone that easily".

I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you go find Stefan somewhere…I'm sure that he could use your psychobabble".

"Damon…I know that Bonnie said some things to hurt you, but don't you think that you can cut her some slack…she's forgiven you for soo much more".

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know about what you did…Stefan told me everything…the sending those guys to her house…the vampire…the truth behind the fire…Stefan told me about it all. I didn't understand how Bonnie could forgive you, but she did…and the funniest thing of all…Bonnie never told me, she never told Caroline either…she kept that a secret because she didn't want us to turn on you…that shows you how much she loves you…now, how much do you love her?" Elena asked getting up and leaving me in the living room alone.

I walked over to the drink cart and poured a glass of vodka gulping it down. I stood staring in the mirror for a few moments before throwing the glass up against the wall and shattering it.

SSSSSS

"You know that you could come with me", my father replied as he closed his suitcase.

"Dad, I really don't want to miss any more school and you don't need to feel guilty…I'm ok", I smiled.

"Are you?"

"Yes…I had a little argument with Elena before we left for New Orleans and everything's fine now…"

"And the guy?" he asked.

I shook my head and shrugged, "There will be other guys".

"I don't like this…I don't like my little girl hurting like this".

"Daddy…I will be ok…trust me".

"Are you going to tell me who the guy was?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…he was just someone passing through…Daddy, I will be ok…and if I'm not, I will stock up on ice cream".

He reached out and hugged me as a horn blew outside, "I will call you when I get to the hotel".

"Ok", I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Bon", he whispered.

"I love you too Daddy".

He picked up his suitcase and headed down the stairs as I followed behind. He hugged me one last time as I closed the door behind him waving.

I turned around closing the door and frowned…alone again. I placed my head on the door and closed my eyes for a few moments before turning around and when I did, Damon was standing directly behind me. I jumped a little as I backed up into the door. "What…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need to talk", he said in such a subdued manner that it almost scared me.

"I know we do, but is something wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes…somewhere along the line this became annoying…you became annoying".

I rolled my eyes, "You know what Damon…if you came here to tell me how crappy I am in bed again, I will pass".

"It's not about that".

"Then what is it about Damon…my dad just left and I'm feeling really crappy right now, so I really can't fight with you right now", I replied walking away from him and over to the couch picking up a magazine.

"What you said to me in the cemetery tore me apart", he spoke up.

"I know…", I stated softly turning around to face him, "I'm sorry".

SSSSS

I had no idea why I was standing in her living room. Last night after I made her leave, I found myself standing outside of her house in the dead of night. I just looked up at her window thinking about what I wanted to do. I was fighting with a monster. One part of me wanted to hate her…terrorize her for what she said to me and make her wish that she had never met me…and then there was another part of me, the part that knew that I could never do that to her.

"I know you are…", I began.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you…I was just trying to hurt you the same way I was hurt and…and I went too far".

"Bonnie…going too far would be turning someone into a vampire so that you could get a witch's blood…you hit where it hurt and I can't really fault you for that", I replied.

She sighed, "So what do we do now…do we go back to what we were before all of this happened?"

"Enemies?" I asked.

"I could never be your enemy after everything that's happened", she whispered shaking her head.

I walked closer to her half expecting my body to be frozen in place, "I'm sorry for compelling you…that's all I could do at the time", I whispered looking down at her and staring into her emerald eyes.

"I know", she breathed.

There was something about her that made me want to protect her…kiss her…and be the person that she trusted and loved. It was a feeling that I was sure I would never have again when I turned and lost Katherine, but looking down at this little witch…she made me believe that it was possible.

I caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes holding my hand there, "We hurt each other a lot", she spoke up.

"I know", I stated pulling her closer to me.

She began to cry as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her over towards me. "Don't cry", I whispered rubbing her back.

Looking up at me, she pulled me closer to her, "I love you", she whispered.

I don't know what those three words did to me but that's when I lost any reserve that I had and I pulled her to me and I kissed her. It was one of the slowest and passionate kisses that I had ever shared with her. I leaned into her as we melted into one another.

She broke the kiss taking a breath, "I need to breathe".

"I'll let you do that later", I smiled as I kissed her on her neck as I lead her over to the couch and lowered her down to the cushions.

SSSSSS

I was wrapped in his arms when I opened my eyes and snuggled closer to him. "You're awake", he whispered in my ear.

"Did we just fix everything with…sex?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know…is everything fixed?"

"Do you forgive me for what I said in New Orleans?"

"Did you mean it?" he asked looking down at me.

I shook my head.

"Then…yes…I forgive you".

I looked at him waiting…

"What?" he asked widening his eyes looking down at me.

"Umm…do you want to know if I forgive you for everything that you said and did?" I asked widening my eyes back at him.

"Oh I think you proved awhile ago that you forgive me for everything".

"Damon…", I gasped hitting him in the shoulder, "but for the record, yes…I do forgive you for compelling me…but I want you to know that I'm not weak…I'm not some fragile flower that you need to protect, you should have told me what Elijah did, especially after I started having the panic attacks and the nightmares".

"Ok, I just didn't want you to fear me the way you did him".

"I could never fear you…Elijah wanted to kill me and make me his mate for selfish reasons…you would never do that", I replied snuggling next to him and closing my eyes.

SSSSS

"I could never fear you…Elijah wanted to kill me and make me his mate for selfish reasons…you would never do that…" as soon as those words left Bonnie's mouth, I felt a slight tug at my heart. Every vampire knew that if they fell in love with a human (or a witch, in this case) that they would have to do something that would ensure that they would be together forever. I wasn't sure if Bonnie and I were meant to be forever, but what I did know is that I had no intention of letting her go any time soon and since that was the case…there would be a time when I would have to make a decision.

The decision would be whether I was willing to let her go…or never let her go. There would be a day when I would have to decide if I wanted to turn her or just let her die…right now…I'm not ready for that day, but I knew in the back of my mind that the day would come where the decision would have to be made and I prayed that Bonnie would not be afraid of me…or our fate.

**The End**


End file.
